The Beginning and Ending of the TriNiSette War
by InLoVeWiTh KnB
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is never the Vongola Decimo. Instead he is actually the re-incarnation of an important figure that is linked the the Tri-Ni-Sette Policy. As Tsuna struggles to find out the purpose of his existance, more trouble arrises and the plot gets deeper. With the help of his fellow friends and new found acquaintances, he will reveal the truth. *1stGen as Decimo family
1. Introduction Chapter 1

YOU HAVE TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY

Author's Note: Okay, this story is gonna be pretty complicated. Mainly because I have a lot of ideas stored within my tiny brain, and when I let it all out, it gets abit weird and incoherent. But, nevertheless, please follow me through! Thank You! :P

I'm using this whole chapter to talk about my story. (I know that you might be thinking of skipping this and reading on…but…) You are strongly advised to read this loooooong chapter before reading my story(if not there's a high chance that you will get confused).

Firstly, my summary( this might sound cliché, but I DO suck at summaries That's why I don't right summaries!):

If you guys are here, I'm assuming that you all have finished the whole KHR series, or maybe have already watched for the nth number of times. The plot if this story is almost identical to that of the anime,but yet different. I'm using the usual characters with a few new ones(who doesn't exist in the anime at all), I made them up. I also added a few more elements to make it more interesting. And yes, the characters include those of the first generation! And yes, it is YAOI! (or shonen-ai, because I can't write lemons. Oh, and I apologize if you guys don't really want YAOI in it. But since I'm a yaoi fan...and I thought that it would "spice" up the story…I included them in!)

Plot:

I didn't change the storyline a lot… Except that in my story, the first generation Vongola family is actually the TENTH vongola family. Which means, Giotto is the decimo, instead of the primo. His guardians are still the same, no changes.

Then, you may ask "what about Tsuna and the rest?" Well, they are definitely in this story( if they are not in it, I'm sure I will be killed online by fans), they play a very important role. Here comes the confusing part, read carefully:

Gokudera Hayato : the younger brother of Gokudera G( I gave G a fake surname) and Bianchi unfortunately DOES NOT EXIST here in my story.

Yamamoto Takeshi: the younger brother of Yamamoto Asari (fake surname again)

Sasagawa Ryohei: the younger brother of Sasagawa Knuckle(agin…) and kyoko DOES NOT EXIST here in my story.

Bovino Lambo( Actually I have no idea what is Lambo's surname): Younger brother of Bovino Lampo, and here, he is one year age gap difference from Tsuna.

Kyoya Hibari: Younger brother of Hibari Alaude(again…)

Mukuro Rokudo(Spade): Younger brother of Daemon Spade and second elder brother of Chrome Spade

Chrome Dokuro(Spade): Youngest in the Spade family.

Sawada Tsunayoshi: I'm tempted to change his name a little and to give him a "classier" name. But I retain his name in the end.

Things that I kept the same:

The fight with Byakuran. But this will not happen in the future and Giotto and his guardians together with Tsuna and his 'guardians' will defeat him together.

Arcobaleno will also appear in my story (Yay!)

Yuni and Gamma will also appear!

The tri-ni-sette also present.

And of course, the VARIA!

Basically most of the things are kept the same except:

Sawada Tsunayoshi is never part of the vongola and his parents aren't Sawade Iemitsu and Nana

Hence, Gokudera and the rest aren't Tsuna's guardians

And there are still some minor details that are different and kept the same, but since it isn't really important, I didn't mention them.

That's all…BYE!

Eh? NO! This is where the fun begins! On with the story!


	2. Chapter 2

"Giotto. Giotto?" A stern yet concerned voice called out while knocking on the door of the study room. The study room belongs to none other than his beloved boss- Giotto de Vongola. Looking at the time, it is already 7am in the morning and it is the time to have breakfast. Knocking outside the door, he waited for his boss that is inside the room to give the permission to enter. After waiting for a few minutes, he started to get worried, for there was no reply from the other male.

"Giotto? Are you in there?" He tried calling his boss again. 'Maybe, he was not inside…' He thought to himself, but he quickly dismissed that thought. It's not possible for Giotto not to be inside his study room. As usual, there are lots of paperwork to be completed and signed, and if Giotto would to not complete looking through them, Giotto himself might get killed by a certain someone. Thinking about this gives the male a cold chill down his spine, he shivered a bit and turned his attention back to his boss once more.

"Giotto? I'm coming in now…" He turned the door knob and opens the door. He was not surprised to see his boss sleeping soundly and peacefully on the study desk. Signing, he walked towards the sleeping boss. The study desk was filled with stacks of paperwork and files. The desk, no, the room was in a mess. Considering that the floor was scattered with pieces of paper that had most likely fell out when Giotto was going through them. He would really want to clean up the mess for his boss, but waking Giotto up is a more important task on hand now. If Giotto is seen sleeping on the study desk with his paperwork half-completed and late for breakfast, resulting everyone to wait for him, a certain someone would definitely NOT let him off. Giotto HAD, by hook or by crook wake up within 5 minutes.

"Giotto, wake up." He called out to his boss softly beside his ears. Seeing that there is no reaction from the sleeping male, he proceeded to shake his boss on his shoulders gently. Giotto only frowned a bit and continue to dreaming. The other male was about try waking him up again when he sensed a familiar presence at the door. He need not look up to know who that person was. Now, he only prayed for the safety of his beloved boss.

Giotto was having a nice dream…a really nice dream! He didn't want to wake up at all. In his dream, there is no Vongola, no Mafia, no decimo and most importantly no…"REBORN" Giotto unconsciously let out that someone's name. Yes! To him, a world without that demonic tutor is heaven. Just think about it, a world without Reborn means no morning wake up calls using a 1000 ton leon hammer, no one to point a leon gun that is loaded with bullets at him, no one to give him training(although Giotto refers it as EXTREME tourturing) and most importantly, no one to discipline him.( wait, Giotto has Alaude for the job already. Reborn just makes it more well…complicated). He would really have continuing dreaming on but something had been bothering him for a while now. That something AKA his Vongola intuition had been bothering him. His vongola intuition had been warning him of something since yesterday night. However, Giotto was cooped up with paperwork and didn't bother to give much thought about it. Right now, his Vongola Intuition seems to be screaming "Danger!". Giotto trusts that his Vongola Intuition to be 100% accurate, after all, it had help him get out of dangers and make decisions. Giotto, being Giotto, was so absorbed in his dream that he didn't want to bother about his intuition. Anyways, if there IS danger, his guardians will be there to take care of it. No worries! Contented with his decision, he continue to sleep on. Well, today will be the day that Giotto pays the price of not listening to the Vongola Intution.

At the same time, the man beside the sleeping Giotto was panicking. Not only panicking, but also sweating bullets, literally! He dared not look at the figure at the door directly, who knows what wil happen to him if he did. The red-haired man held his breath and looked at his boss. Who is still sleeping and oblivious to the immediate danger. The figure smirked and the chameleon that was on his fedora turned into a gun. He walked to the front of the study desk and then paused. The pink-haired man on the other hand, opted to take a few steps back, silently praying for Giotto's safety. He knew at this point of time, no one, not even god can safe his boss. But he hoped that the punishment would be light, even though it would never happen.

The figure smirked again, his fedora covering his eyes. Whenever he does that, someone is in for trouble. And in this chapter, that someone is Giotto. He jumped to the desk and the gun transformed and changed its shape to a hammer, on which was in labelled "1000 or more tons". The pink-haired man gulped and closed his eyes, waiting for the figure to deliver the blow. He did not have to wait long, for in a split second, the hammer was on his boss's head with a loud 'BANG!'. And Giotto immediately woke up, clutching his head in pain. "OWWW!" He screamed. He was just having an innocent and nice dream and something, someone just had to interrupt. "Hey! What was that for? You bastard!" He adjust his vision and when his vision becomes clear, he felt fear crept up his back. Infront of him, was a nightmare in reality, a demon on earth. Infront of him, was his tutor, the famous Vongola hitman- Arcobaleno Reborn.

"Hahaha…Ahhh…Good Morning Reborn!" Giotto tried to liven up the tension by appearing cheerful and laughing his way off "What are you doing here early in the morning?" He asked the tutor not so innocently. His face was plastered with a bright smile, but deep within, he was begging and screaming for help. Who knows what is installed for him this time. The last time this scenario happens, he was kindly given more training and paperwork by his tutor. When you associate training with Reborn, it means a hell lot of torture and torment. Not forgetting that your whole body will be aching and covered with injuries at the end of it. Reborn, being a sadistic person, would rub in by giving Gitto more work to do. Once again, the words 'more work' and Reborn would give one product, Giotto 99% dead by the end of the whole training session. Turning to his left, he saw his right-hand man, G. He shot a glare at the red-haired man that says" why didn't you wake me up?". To which the other shot back "I tried, but you went on snoring like a pig." They were both in a heated staring contest and fighting with their eye communication.

Back to the chapter, Reborn was not so pleased to see his student sleeping on the study desk. Ignoring Giotto, he randomly picked up and file and glanced through its contents. After he was done reading, Reborn smiled at Giotto. And when Giotto sees that smile, he knows what to do. Reborn, being Reborn, the cool and calm type, NEVER EVER smile. When he does that, it would be when he is planning something that is terrible for Giotto and his guardians or when he promises to give a hell lot of tortur…training.

"Giotto…" Reborn's smile grew wider. While Giotto's face paled. "I see that without my guidance, you had grown slack over these few months." Reborn rubbed Leon on its head, his eyes shadowed and unpredictable. Giotto held his breath and waited for Reborn to finish his sentence. Though…he could already guess what his tutor had in mind. "Let's start training from this moment onwards." Leon transforms to a gun and was pointed as Giotto. Opening fire, Giotto immediately dodged and enters his Hyper Dying Will Mode. He quickly evaded all of Reborn's bullets and using his flames, flew higher. Reborn was not going to let his student off that easily. Reborn loaded a special kind of bullet and aimed at Giotto. Taken by surprised, Giotto was shoot by the bullet in his back and feeling weak, he dropped to the ground. Giotto groaned at the impact and registered that the bullet made him weak. He was able to use his flames but do not have sufficient energy to fly. There goes his escape plan, he thought as he faces his tutor. Knowing that the only way to stop Reborn is to win him, he concentrated and charged and him. Reborn predicted that attack coming and he blocked it with no effort. Sounds of clashing fists and explosions could be heard throughout the whole mansion. But no one stepped in to stop, for they WILL get killed if not seriously injured. When this kind of situation happens, Giotto's guradians, even his right-hand man and storm guardian G, would rather sit back and watch.

The fight went for a few hours and by the time Reborn decided to let Giotto off, breakfast was already over and the other are in the midst of having their lunch. Limping, Giotto walked painfully to the dining room with his tutor behind him, silently laughing at his dame-student. Giotto kept glaring at Reborn, all the way to the dining room but the infant only acted innocent, pretending not to notice.

"Good Morning, Everyone." Giotto greeted his guardian tiredly and sat on his seat. Noticing their boss presence, his guardians immediately stopped eating for a moment and greeted him back. Giotto nodded slightly, indicating that he acknowledge them. He scanned the room and realised that all his guardians, except Daemon are present.

"Alaude,"Giotto called his cloud guardian's attention. "Why is Daemon?" he asked.

Alaude only "hnn" and continue with his meal.

"Hey! Don't you dare be so rude to the Decimo!" G shouted at the indifferent Alaude.

Alaude smirked and ignore G. G,feeling furious, took out his gun and pointed at Alaude. "Bastard! How dare you ignore me!" He pulled gently on the trigger, while Alaude did nothing but continue eating. Alaude's indifference made G angrier,seeing that a fight will happen at any moment, the other guardians immediately tried to break the tension. Reborn only look and waited for the fight to begin. They were all failed attempts and at this point of time, Alaude had already taken out his handcuffs, waiting for G, to make his move.

"BOTH OF YOU! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Giotto commanded. All turn towards the Vongola Decimo and as if on cue, G and Alaude kept their weapons and resumed eating. The others also did the same. Giotto signed and rubbed his temples. Trying hard not to let out cries of pain, Giotto stretched his muscles and checked his wounds. Luckily, Reborn went light on him. He did not receive any serious injuries or deep cuts. Only slight abrasions and bruises with a bit of bleeding at the corner of his lips. However, the study room and courtyard were not that lucky. Within a few hours, Giotto and Reborn already managed to destroy the whole of the courtyard, and created a few holes on the walls of the study room. Giotto frowned at the damage that was caused and felt a headache coming when he receives the bill for reparing. God! Reborn is gonna be SO dead! He cursed mentally and unknowingly lets out a death aura. Everyone in the room( except Reborn) shivered and tensed up at the sudden change in mood in his boss.

When this happens, everyone would keep really quiet and not made any noise around Giotto. A boss releasing death aura is to be feared. The dining room suddenly become really quiet and the air thicken with tension. Even the maids only served the food and left the dining room running. They all know that it would only take a small push for Giotto to snap. They all prayed that no one would be that stupid to do that.

Unfortunately, Unluckily, However, Someone just had to do it.

The door of the dining room was pushed opened forcefully. Daemon, Giotto's mist guardian had returned. As to where Daemon was, Giotto found out from Asari that he had been out all morning with Elena. (His girlfriend of 3 years)

"Good Afternoon, Giotto." Daemon Spade, his mist guardian greeted sarcastically as he let out a snicker. "How was your breakfast? Mine was great! I got to spend the whole morning with my dear Elena." He started as he glided skilfully to his seat. "Oh wait! I forgot, you didn't have any. My my Giotto."

The other guardians couldn't help but have the urge to punch him for his stupidity. Asari tried to shoot him some looks asking no, begging him to shut up but Daemon failed to notice them. They watched the two men and tensed as they saw Giotto's face turning darker and darker.

"Oh…And, get someone to repair the courtyard. It was a horrible sight, with all the trees burned and…" Daemon continued rabbling and by then, the guardians had already given up trying to warn Daemon. Instead, they shifted towards the exit and decided once Giotto snapped, they would dash out and escape.

"You should really set an example. You are the one who kept ordering us to stop destroying things. But yet, you destroyed the whole courtyard." Daemon scolded voice lingering with hints of playfulness.

"Not only the courtyard, but the study room too." Reborn added on. Talk about adding fuel to the fire, the guardians thought to themselves, feeling their clothes drenched with sweat of , the lightning guardian is already at the verged of crying. Alaude is definitely the only one that is able to keep his cool and face straight in these situations. But there is still a tiny hint of fear in his eyes. Knuckle, the sun guardian whispered prayers, mostly for Daemon. Daemon have no idea what he got himself into.

Any moment now…

Giotto stood up silently and cracked his knuckles. His Hyper Dying Will Flame lit and burining brightly on his fore-head.

"Daemon…" Giotto spoke with an eerie voice. Daemon finally realised what all those signals and gestures meant. He punched himself mentally for cursed. Turning to the guardians, he paled to see that they, together with Reborn are already gone from the room. That leaves…

Daemon turned to face Giotto…

And inside the dining room, a long piercing scream of pain and agony is heard.

End Of Chapter 1! Please review and leave your comments! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back again with my second chapter to my story. I'm trying to update as soon as possible.

Good news: This story will be really loooong! At least 20 chapters.

Bad news: This story will drag and not end for at least 3 months. But I will update at least once a week.

Well, in this chapter, a special character is finally here! Who it is? Read on to find out!

In the Vongola Mansion in Italy

"Oh no…Not again!" Giotto grumbled as he shook his head in dismay and look at the report that was sent to him just a few hours ago. That report, was actually a collection of bills that is needed to be paid. His guardians…his loyal and capable guardians had done it again.

What had they done? Nothing much or surprising. He had already anticipated this, and had gotten used to these situations.

What exactly did they do? They destroyed something again. This time, it was actually his cloud and storm guardians that did this. During their mission in France, they managed to destroy a whole museum and the zoo. Giotto had no idea how they did this. Their mission doesn't require them to go to any of these places. Why the hell had they been there and also wrecked those places? His guardians…always do things that make him baffled to no end. Giotto took a sip of the coffee and continues looking through the report.

It states: the museum was completely destroyed and almost all of the exhibits and the items are damaged. A few of the staff and security guards were injured and sent to the hospital. The most serious injury suffered landed the victim hospitalised for at least 6 months, with broken bones and serious bruises…"

Giotto signed of the hundredth time and dumped the report on the ground. He proceeded to read the next part of the report.

"They started a fight and let out the tigers and lions out of their cages…causing unnecessary panic among the visitors and few traumatised and wounded."

Great! They injured the innocent. Again! How on earth did they manage to release those animals? What on earth are the both of them thinking about? He read on and realised that the Vongola is required to pay for all the damages and the personnel involved to make an apology. Their terms were not unreasonable. If by going with their ideas, can sucessfully and peacefully resolve this matter, he… they will do it.

What more could he have wished? Most of his guardians are rash and easily agitated. It is not the first time they destroyed public property and harm the innocent anyway. The incident this time is considered light. Why?

**Flashback**

Once, Giotto sent his mist and cloud guardians to a mission TOGETHER. That had not been a wise choice. Even an idiot would know that Alaude and Daemon equals to a whole lot of trouble. With Daemon's attitude towards Alaude and Alaude's attitude towards Daemon, seeing how they act and behave with each other, one would really be an idiot of senile to put them together, even for a second. But this time, Giotto did it out of desperate. The other guardians have other important matters to settle, while Giotto himself have to watch over the Vongola, hence he can't leave. That was actually not considered a mission, but a dinner with the influencial politicians of Italy. That was an really important job. It has to be taken seriously and putting the two guardians together was not a good idea. That's why Giotto spent a long time pondering over this, but he had no choice. He couldn't just reject that offer. So, even if he really doesn't want it, in the end, he still sent them to the dinner.

At this point of time, you must be asking. How did Giotto do that? Forcing the two scariest guardians to a dinner together?

Answer: Boss mode. Giotto ordered them in his boss mode, which means that there is absolutely no room for discussion. The two of them then reluctantly agree. While Giotto hoped that he hadn't made the worst choice of his life.

However, life doesn't always go the way you wanted it. 3 minutes after the dinner had begun, Alaude and Daemon fought. Reason?  
>Alaude: The herbivores are crowding around and it annoys me.<br>Daemon: Mufufufu...I got bored...

You can guess Giotto's reaction after hearing their reasons. He was furious, of course. And as punishment and a reminder for the other guradians, Giotto banned them from using any luxuries( such as staying at first-class hotels, using private jets and credit card etc...) during missions or outings.

The damage? Let's see...The whole restaurant that they were supposed to eat at destroyed. Since that restaurant is expensively built, and when the bill came, well, Giotto wasn't that pleased. That's not all, since there are politicians there, even though they are not harmed, they demanded compensation. Adding up the total amount of money together, the amount should be what they called astronomical figure. Giotto had to apologize to them on his guardians behalf( Alaude and Daemon refused to apologize and the politicians are too scared to see them anyways) and do lots of paperwork. As punishment from Reborn, for not being able to take his guardians in hand.

Thinking back...Giotto learnt his lesson. Not to ever sent his mist and cloud guardians togther to any missions or functions. That lesson is painfully and expensively learnt.

**...FlashBack Over...**

Coming back to reality, Giotto shook his head. Luckily, the damage now wasn't that great as compare to then.

Then again…he took a look at the total sum of money that they had to pay, and he immediately fainted…

"…fainted and it's all your fault!" a voice shouted. Giotto blinked his eyes a few times, trying to get use to the light.

"How is it my fault? I did not pick up a fight with…." Another voice retaliated. After his vision becomes clearer, Giotto realised that he is in his bed room, on his bed. Then sounds of fights and arguments could be heard.

"Giotto! You are finally awake!" Knuckle came to his side, relieved. Everyone immediately stop their bickering and went over to Giotto. He saw his guardians and Reborn. He frowned, he don't have the energy to deal with them now. That is if, they were to fight and argue again in front of him.

"What exactly is wrong with the Decimo?" G asked Knuckle.

"I gave him a check-up and found nothing serious or wrong with his body." Knuckle replied.

"Then why did he faint?" Lampo proceeded to ask, with a slightly concern look on his face.

"It is probably due to stress and lack of sleep. Plus an unbalanced diet." Knuckle explained. "All he has to do now is rest and he will be fine."

Upon hearing that, his guardians smiled and felt relieved. However, Giotto showed no emotions on his face. He tried to recall what happened before he fainted. His eyes widen when he remembered. The bill…total up to a sum of 1 BILLION US Dollars! Luckily the Vongola is unbelievably rich, otherwise, they would be bankrupt soon. But still…That doesn't give them any reason to spend money like that! Giotto felt his body drained of any strength and the headache getting worse.

"You can't continue in this state." Reborn spoke suddenly. Everyone was shocked by the infant's words. "You need a break." Reborn continue on. By this time, Giotto and his guardians were wondering if there is something wrong with their ears. They stared at Reborn agape and could not believe that the infant said that Giotto needed a break. Hell has officially broken loose.

"WHAT?" They all screamed and mouth and eyes wide opened.(Maybe except Alaude and Daemon, but they too were surprised at what Reborn said. Reborn, the demon, had told Giotto that he needed a break? The reason why Giotto is at this state is because of Reborn! Well, if he hadn't forced Giotto into the Mafia, he will never have to suffer.

"Why? I thought…" Giotto stammered. Reborn only kicked Giotto on his head, earning a cry of pain from the Vongola Decimo.

"Have you all forgotten what day it is tomorrow?" Reborn said in a "matter-of-fact" way. His question made all of them stumped. Tomorrow? What special day is that? Thinking for a few minutes, they shook their heads.

"It's your brothers' graduation day!" Reborn revealed with a bored tone.

Their eyes widen in realisation. That's right! Tomorrow, Asari's brother Takeshi, G's brother Hayato, and Daemon's sister Chrome would graduate from elementary and move on to be middle-schoolers! The brothers punched themselves in their heads. How could they forget that important day? Luckily Reborn reminded them.

"This is the plan. Later in the evening, you will take the private jet to Japan, Namimori. You will reach there at around 3am in the middle of the night. You will give them a surprise by appearing on their graduation ceremony." Reborn commanded, while the others smiled and beamed excitedly. Well, the happiest of them all had got to be Giotto. He could use this time to get a break from the paperwork! Hooray!

"That's right Dame-Giotto. I'm being kind and gave you this time to rest. I will take over all your duties when you and your guardians are not around. Be grateful." Reborn smirked, as if sensing Giotto's thoughts. And after saying that, he left the room.

Now, his room is filled with excited squeals. Giotto smiled contented. He is the only child in his family and did not know how it feels like to have a sibling. His guardians' siblings are all in Japan, Namimori. The reason is to protect them from the mafia and ensure their safety. Since the Vongola Headquarters is located in Italy, they had no choice but to separate them. Sure, they are upset and could not bear to leave them alone in Japan. But for the sake of their safety, some sacrifices are needed.

"Okay, everyone." Giotto clapped to get his excited guardians' attentions. "You can have the remaining time to pack up and buy things for your siblings. But note the time of our flight." He ordered. His guardians nodded and bowed, leaving Giotto alone in his room. A feeling of loneliness wrapped around his heart.

Somewhere in Japan, Namimori

A small boy stopped on his tracks and clenched his fists. He dropped to the floor and his vision got hazy. 'What is this feeling?' He thought to himself. He bit his lips and tears started forming around his beautiful caramel eyes. 'It hurts.' He groaned and lean his head towards the wall. 'It hurts…It hurts…" He kept repeating the two words in his mind.

"Juudiame/Tsuna!" Two voices were heard followed by sound of running footsteps. The two teens squatted down and met with their friend at eye-level. Panic and worry were written all over their faces. Tsuna tried to smile, but the increasing pain made him unable to do so. "Takeshi…Hayato…Don't worry…I'm fine…" Tsuna spoke in short breathes and then, he saw black and fainted in the arms of his friends.

"Juudiame/Tsuna!" Shouts of his name could be heard throughout the whole school.

Well, Sorry, Tsuna only appear for a short while. But I promise, the next chapter will be dedicated whole to Tsuna.

That's all for now! Bye! ^^

Don't forget to review! Thanks! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I'm back again! Thanks for the patience, i've been busy these few days. (School just started for me.)

Oh and i would like to take this opportunity to add in some info, erm, since i have not really decided on the ending of this story. So, there might be some changes to the plot. Characters might appear and new stuff will be added in without any warning. Please understand. *bows*

Well, anyway here's the third chapter. Enjoy! ^^

"Tsuna…Tsuna!" A mysterious and calming voice called out to him. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. Nothing…He saw nothing at all. This, made the boy shocked and frighten, for an unknown reason. There is nothing around him at all. He scanned his surroundings, nothing…but black…

"Tsuna…Don't be scared." The mysterious voice called out again. Surprisingly, hearing that voice assured him. Tsuna calmed down slightly and asked with a trembling voice "Who are you? Where are you?"

"Tsuna…Don't you remember me?" The voice answered back with a question.

Tsuna was puzzled by that question. Thinking hard, he did find that voice very familiar. He had heard that voice somewhere before. Somewhere…Then he remembered! That is the voice he had been hearing all these years! As if reading his mind, the voice laughed.

"That's correct Tsuna. You are really smart." The voice complimented while Tsuna blushed slightly at the comment. "What do you want from me?" The shy boy asked. Tsuna had always heard this voice, but had never had a conversation with her(The voice is very high-pitched and hence, Tsuna concluded that the owner of the voice is definitely female) .

"Tsuna…I'm here to tell you something. You should have already realised it by now. That you are very much different from the rest of the kids your age." The voice stated, while Tsuna nodded and listen on. "You are different, and of course special! Not only do you have the intelligence that is higher of your actual age, you possess strong abilities."

The voice is right. Tsuna, even though he is at the age of 12, is a lot smarter than other kids his age. He always had to fake results so as not to attract unwanted attention. But nevertheless, he is still the top of his school. And as for abilities, from young, he had been training with the Varia. He had learnt to control and use his powers. To fight and for self-defence. He is strong, Xanxas-nii had said this many times, he is already stronger than his nii-chan.

"Tsuna. You should know that great powers comes with great responsibilities. And I will be frank with you. You are still far away from unlocking your true potential. And when you do, that will be the time to face your destiny. The reason of your birth." The voice explained with a serious tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna was confused. What dis it mean by my true potential? My destiny? The reason for my birth?

"Tsuna, you have to listen to this carefully. Think about all that happen to you all these years. Especially those dreams." The voice said to him.

'The dreams?' Tsuna thought, he was about to ask further when the darkness had slowly faded and was replaced by light. And the voice is already gone.

"Look! Tsuna's awake! " Blinking his eyes, Tsuna realised that he is no longer in school, but at home. 'Takeshi…' Tsuna uttered his name softly, feeling weak and tired.

"Juudiame's awake! How are you feeling? We are so worried about you, when you fainted suddenly on the corridors." Gokudera Hayato asked, relieved that the person he respected was finally awake after being unconscious for a few hours.

"Tsuna-nii? Are you okay?" The voice belongs to Lambo Bovino, someone whom he treated as a little brother as he is a year younger than Tsuna.

"OI! SAWADA! HOW ARE YOU EXTREMELY FEELING" Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna's onii-chan shouted. After an incident, Ryohei asked Tsuna to address him as "onii-chan", and Ryohei take care of him as a little brother too.

"Shut up and stop crowding herbivores. How are you feeling Tsunayoshi?" That voice had to belong to Hibari Kyouya, the most-feared prefect in the whole of Nami, who is older than him by a year. Kyouya usually beat up everyone and anyone, but except him.

"Tsuna…Are you alright?" Tsuna smiled at Chrome Dokuro Spade, she is usually a timid and shy girl. Tsuna take care of her like an older brother would to a little sister.

"Kufufufu…What happen to you, Tsu-chan?" The owner of that eerie voice is Mukuro Rokudo Spade, twin older brother of Chrome. Who is actually a huge pervert but only towards a certain someone. Despite being twins, it is obvious that their personalities differ very much.

Tsuna smiled and spoke "Don't worry…I'm fine." Everyone doesn't seemed really convinced, but after seeing Tsuna smile cheerfully again, they seemed be more assured. They went on joking and laughing about some matters, with constant teasing and insults from Mukuro and Kyouya. Ryohei yelling his head off, Hayato angrily shouting at Ryohei to keep his volume down, while Takeshi patted on Hayato's shoulder asking him to calm down, earning a cold glare from Hayato. Lambo is wailing at Chrome, demanding to be given sweets, and Chrome let out a short laugh and handed some sweets to Lambo. Tsuna watch the scene before him and let out a smile with happiness.

"This is the life I want to lead." Tsuna thought to himself. However the smile quickly disappear from face when he thought of something. Something that he couldn't quite put his finger across. "What is this uneasy feeling?" Tsuna place his hand over his chest. How should he say that? That feeling of uneasiness and fear. That feeling is slowly eating up inside of him, and is suffocating him.

"Tsuna-nii?" Lambo's voice brought him back to reality. Regaining his composure, he quickly put on a smile on his face. "What's wrong? Tsuna? You seemed to be lost in your thoughts." Takeshi asked with concern. "Arr…I'm fine. Don't worry." Tsuna assured them and patted Lambo on his head. The others seemed to believe him, but Kyouya raised his eyebrows slightly and have the look of suspicion in his eyes.

Staring intently at Tsuna, Kyouya pushed Lambo away from the side of the bed and sat on it. "Tsunayoshi…" Kyouya started while lifting up Tsuna's chin with his slender fingers. He forced Tsuna to look into his eyes. Tsuna squirmed upon Kyouya's heated gaze, he tried to struggle away but Kyouya's fingers kept Tsuna in place. The tension in the room became awkward and tense. No one dared to break this silence. By this time, Tsuna was already silently panicking and was shifting uncomfortable under Kyoya's strong and forceful gaze. Kyoya had always been able to look through Tsuna. Every little and barely noticeble actions that Tsuna makes, never go unnotice by the skylark. Tsuna believes that Kyoya is the only one that could look through him and understands him. Well, Kyoya's eyes is like a hawk, sharp, Tsuna can never hide anything from him. But when these kinds of senerios happens, Tsuna would wished that Kyoya would not notice his sudden change in behavior, and not force Tsuna to say the things that is bothering him out.

The blurry dreams, the voice that" talked" to him when he was uncouncious and other stuff about him, Tsuna could never tell these things to his friends. Why? Tsuna was scared. For deep within him, he knew that if he would to tell these things to his beloved friends, they might come into harm. Tsuna, being kind and all, hate for that to happen. From young, he had made a silent vow that he will be strong, so as to protect all the people that is precious to him. That's why, he always trained hard to gain enough strength to protect his precious people.

Tsuna cannot let them know. Even if his friends doesn't understand him, or would blame him for it, he will never tell them. Their safety is Tsuna's top piority.

"Kyoya...Let go of me." Tsuna spoke sounding desperate.

"No. Not until you tell me what's bothering you. " Kyoya stubbonly retaliated.

"Kyoya...Please..." Now, Tsuna was really anxious, tears are starting to form around the corners of his large brown orbs.

Kyoya looked stuned for a moment but he recovered and put on a stonic face almost immediately. "No. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not until you..."

"Kyoya. That's enough." Takeshi spoke up as he walked towards Kyoya and patted his shoulder.

"For once, i agree with the Yakyu-baka. Hibari Kyoya, get your dirty hands off the Juudiame!" Hayato said while taking out his dynamites.

Kyoya then gave a cold glare to the two of them and shrugged off Takeshi's hand.

"Fine then. Tsunayoshi, i will let you off for now." That was Kyoya's last words before leaving the room.

Tsuna then signed in relief while Hayato kept his dynamites.

"Takeshi, Hayato. Thank You." Tsuna thanked his two friends, grateful for the save. Tsuna will save the trouble of making up an excuse for Kyoya.

"It's nothing much. Think nothing of it Juudiame! I am very happy to be of use to you!" Hayato replied enthusatically while Takeshi only gave Tsuna a warm smile.

"Tsuna." Takeshi started "I, no, We know that you have your own reasons for not telling us stuff. After knowing you for so long, we came to know you well." Takeshi looked at Tsuna warmly.

"So...if there is something you choose to not tell us..." Lambo carried on.

"We will..." Chrome continued.

"EXTREMELY..." Ryohei yelled.

"understand you and wait for you to " Mukuro said.

"tell us the truth!" Hayato then concluded.

After hearing what they said, Tsuna was really touched, no words could describe how he felt now. He felt his tears about to flow down his cheeks.

"Everyone..." Tsuna tried to speak while trying and failing to hold back his tears. His crystal-like tears then flow freely down his slightly reddish cheeks. Seeing this, Mukuro immediately went over to Tsuna and pulled him into an embrace. "Silly little rabbit. Now now..." Mukuro comforted him "Don't cry..." Mukuro rubbed Tsuna's back and held him close. This did nothing to help stop Tsuna from crying. Tsuna cried even harder, and started hiccupping. "Kufufufu...Little Tsunayoshi really likes crying." Mukuro teased Tsuna playfully. "I...*hic* don't...*hic* like...*hic*to cry..." Tsuna muttered back, his hiccupping us not helping him at all. With all the hiccupping, he cannot form his words properly, and this, made Mukuro wants to tease HIS cute little rabbit more.

Mukuro suddenly have an idea( uh oh...)

Mukuro gently let go of Tsuna and tilted Tsuna's face to face him. Using his fingers, he lightly traced the path of his tears and wiped the tears at the corner of the eyes. Tsuna was shocked at the sudden touch and stiffed a little. Mukuro's gaze made Tsuna relax and entrust his body to the mis-match eyes boy. Mukuro smirked and went on caressing his cheeks. Slowly and gently, he rubbed Tsuna's puffy cheeks in clock-wise direction. Mukuro's fingers felt really good on Tsuna's skin, and the said boy unconciously leaned in closer and towards Mukuro. "The little rabbit had fell into the wolf's trap..." Mukuro thought to himself. Mukuro then placed his other hand on Tsuna's thigh, and lightly stroked the area. "Mhmmm" Tsuna moaned softly into Mukuro's ears, which delighted him. Sensing that the time is right, Mukuro shifted his hand, which is originally on the thigh, to Tsuna's length, and fingered it slightly. "Ahhh.." Tsuna moaned again, and Mukuro took advantage of this chance to insert his tongue in Tsuna's mouth. The skilled and experienced Mukuro had an obvious advantage over the Virgin Tsuna. Mukuro wasted no time to explore the whole of Tsuna mouth while using one hand to rubbed Tsuna covered length. Using the other hand, Mukuro pulled the boy closer to him and deepen the kiss. "Mhhnn..Ahhh.. Muku...No..." That was all Tsuna could say in the midst of feeling Mukuro's hands. Waves and waves of pleasure hit the little boy again and again. Suddenly feeling a little cold between his legs, Tsuna then realised that his pants was already gone from his body and is now lying on the floor, forgotten. All that is left on Tsuna's lower body, is only his boxers. Feeling very embarrassed, Tsuna tried to push the older boy away, but to no avail.

"Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro blew into Tsuna's ears and bit on it, earning another moan from him. Mukuro had no intention to stop, as he tugged forcefully at Tsuna's boxes and sucessfully pulling them down, exposing Tsuna's harden length to the air. Pre-cum was already dripping down from the tip and Mukuro smirked, secretly satisfied that he is able to make the small boy erected, but Tsuna was very sensitive anyways. Mukuro slowly set Tsuna down to his bed and positioned himself at around Tsuna's feet. Then, without warning, Mukuro spread Tsuna's legs apart and quickly entered in the middle of the two legs. "Ahh!" Tsuna screamed as he tried to gather some strength to close his legs, but Mukuro beat him to it by holding his two legs firmly, not wanting them to be closed. Tsuna then tried to cover his length with his hands, but Mukuro only smirked once more and pushed Tsuna's hands over his head. 'Clicked' and he handcuffed them to the bed. "Mukuro..." There is nothing that is covering Tsuna's beautiful and sexy body from the devious Mukuro now. With some quick work, Mukuro managed to get his and Tsuna's clothes off and is molesting Tsuna with his eyes. Tsuna's face redden to different shades of red as he said "Mukuro...Stop staring already...". Tsuna's voice is desperate and of begging. Mukuro chuckled and leaned down to give Tsuna a passionate kiss. "What is it, my little rabbit? Can't wait to be touched already?" Mukuro whispered in Tsuna's ears. Tsuna blushed deeper and gave up on trying to retaliate Mukuro's words. Not trusting his mouth to produced the right words, Tsuna used his eyes to communicate with Mukuro. 'I want you...' was what Tsuna was wanted to tell Mukuro. "Huh? I don't understand that look of yours...Why don't you say it out loud?" Mukuro, being a jerk teased Tsuna further. Tsuna got a little angry, but then realised that nothing now is more important that the bodily pleasure that he had been aching to have. "I...want you..." As soon as Tsuna said those words out loud, Mukuro sucked on Tsuna's neck, bitting and leaving marks. "Ahhhh" Tsuna screamed as Mukuro then moved on to leaving light butterfly kisses on the heated skin. Mukuro then pinched Tsuna nipples and earning more seductive moans from the uke.

"Mukuro..." Tsunayoshi spoke with a raspy voice. Mukuro knew exactly what he wanted. Mukuro pumped hardly on Tsuna length. Up, Down, Up , Down...The process repeats itself and Mukuro added in more pressure and force, while Tsuna moaned louder, tears forming around his hazed eyes. Mukuro then stopped pumping him suddenly, Tsuna was sad at the loss of touch but he immediately screamed again as he felt a finger fingering the entrance of his hole. Then Mukuro slowly pushed one finger in. Tsuna arched his back and Mukuro slowly moved around in the tight hole. This sensation is foreign to the Tsuna but he had to admit, it felt good. Mukuro then added a second finger and scissored in the hole, Tsuna moaned in pain and pleasure. When the third finger is in, Mukuro explored the hole and stretched and prepare was slowly getting the rythmm and Mukuro moved deeper to find a certain spot. "Ahhh!" Tsuna screamed out loud. Mukuro knew he had found it- Tsuna postate. Mukuro repeatly applied pressure to that sweet spot, stretching and pleasuring Tsuna. With a free hand, Mukuro pumped Tsuna length. With Mukuro pumping and fingering him, Tsuna came immediately, his cum all over Mukuro hands. Mukuro licked the cum seductively, and Tsuna blushed. 'Mukuro...' Tsuna moaned his name while Mukuro gave Tsuna a kiss making him dizzy with excitement. Mukuro positioned himself and signalled to Tsuna to get ready. Tsuna had an obvious puzzled look on his face and was about to ask when he soon got his answer. Mukuro was about the insert his own length when he heard something strange. The next thing he knew, he was thrown forcefully across the room.

"Huh?" Mukuro questioned, isn't he in the middle of having sex with Tsuna? Then he realised, he and Tsuna were both fully clothed. Which means all that he thought had happen had not happen at all. This was nothing but an pervertic dream of his which is not real. He signed in disappointment, just when he was about to take away the little rabbit's virginity...

Mukuro was so lost in his thoughts that he had not heard Tsuna calling his name. "...ro? Mukuro-nii?" Tsuna shaked his shoulders and waved his hands infront of Mukuro's eyes. Mukuro the snapped back to reality and seeing Tsuna's face just centimeters away from his face, Mukuro let out a girly screamed. Tsuna was surprised by Mukuro's reaction and his face showed more worries. His friends did nothing to help this situation but only laughed at Mukuro's hilarious reaction. "Mukuro? Is your head okay?" Tsuna asked in concern and Mukuro realised that there was a trobbing pain at the back of his head. He silently groaned and wondered who could have the dare to injure him. Seeing the skylark then made Mukuro realise it. The bump on his head told him that his injury must have something to do with Hibari Kyoya.

Standing up, Mukuro asked sacastically "Oh yah? Kyoya-kun? So, you have finally got the guts to return after making the princess cry?"

Kyoya deepen his glare "What happened between Sawada Tsunayoshi and me is our own business. There's no need for you to interfere, herbivore."

"Oh? And i was in the middle of comforting my little princess, and you should actually, thank me for it..." Mukuro replied

Kyoya raised his tonfas and aimed one at Mukuro's face but he dodged it efficiently. "Get this right Mukuro Rokudo. Sawada Tsunayoshi belongs to me. Not you, so don't even think of touching him!"

Mukuro raised his trident and got into a battling stance. "What if i don't?"

"Then, be prepared to be bitten to death." After saying that, Kyoya charged at Mukuro while Mukuro did the same, both of them releasing a deadly aura. "Oh No..."The people in the room thought to themselves as they watched the distane between the two getting shorter and shorter. Just when they are about to clashed their weapons, a figure stopped abruptly in between them. Both of them managed to withdraw their weapons in a nick of time. The figure is Tsuna. Thank goodness, that they didn't hit him.

"Tsuna/Juudiame/Tsuna-nii/SAWADA/Tsunayoshi!" They all shouted with concern. Mukuro and Kyuya hurriedly keep their weapons and went over to check if Tsuna was okay. Luckily, they stopped in time and prevented a tragedy. They would never forgive themselves if their beloved Tsuna would to come to any harm.

"Move aside!" For once, the two of them shouted at the others at the same time. The others reluctantly step aside and let them pass.

"Tsunayoshi...Are you hurt?" Kyoya queried, worry written over his face. This was unusual from his normal cold and aloof expression, well, only Tsuna is capable of making the indifferent _cloud_ to show other emotions.

"Tsu-chan...Did we hurt you?" Mukuro asked with slight guilt. This again was unusual as guilt and Mukuro doesn't seem to go together. Then again, only Sawada Tsunayoshi is able to make the _mist _do things out of his character.

"Kyoya-nii, Mukuro-nii...Don't fight anymore...Tsu-chan hates fighting..." Tsuna spoke in a child-like voice, with signs of sadness. After knowing Tsuna for this long, the friends came to a conclusion that whenever Tsuna started using "baby talk" and talks in a third-person way, something must have hurt or shaken him deeply. This time, when Mukuro and Kyoya fought, Tsuna showed these symptoms. The two of them fighting in front of him always have a huge impact on Tsuna. That's why the two of them came to this decision that they will NEVER fight when Tsuna is around. This had slipped from both of their minds and without thinking of the consequences, they fought. Now, Tsuna is sobbing and crying because of them. Guilt pierce through them and they felt horrible.

"Sorry...Tsu-chan/Tsunayoshi" Kyoya and Mukuro apologized. Tsuna stopped crying for a second and look at the two of them. Both had the same look in their eyes- Regret. Tsuna immediately stopped crying and hugged his two brother-liked friends. They were shocked by Tsuna's sudden hug. They had expected scoldings or unforgiveness, and were prepared to do anything to get their little princess happy and smiling again. But they recovered soon enough and slowly returned the hug. Though both of them were quite pissed off that Tsuna had also hugged the other. Kyoya was giving unpleasent looks to Mukuro, mouthing the words "let him go or i'll bite you to death". While Mukuro only smiled and hugged Tsuna closer. Tsuna then released the two of them.

"So...do Kyoya-nii and Mukuro-nii promises never to fight again?" Tsuna asked the two of them.

"Yes...Tsu-chan/Tsunayoshi." They replied eagerly and almost immdiately.

"Tsu-chan is so happy!" And Tsuna hugged the two boys again, jumping with joy.

"ARGG! WE SHOULD EXTREMELY DO A GROUP HUG TOO!" With this Ryohei forcefully and enthusiatically dragged everyone into the group hug. Even though there are some unwilliness and unhappiness, no one dared to mention it out loud. Because _their_ Tsuna was smiling very happily from deep within him, they didn't have the heart to break this happiness of his. Even Kyoya who would already have left or bitten everyone to death, just kept silent and did nothing.

However, their happiness was not for long, and one phone call ended it all.

When they are slowly taking in the peaceful atmosphere, somebody's phone rang...LOUDLY. And the group hug was broken because of that. "Who's darn phone was that?" Hayato cursed. Tsuna gave him look and Hayato shut up. "Opps. Sorry, it's mine." Mukuro apologized as he answered his call. The call ended quickly.

"Sorry guys, hate to spoil the mood but our driver is here. We have to go now." Mukuro said while keeping his phone in his pocket. The mood suddenly changed. They can't bear to be apart from Tsuna, but there isn't any choice.

"Okay...Then...We have to go now." Lambo sulked.

"Well, there's no need to be upset! We will still see each other tommorow!" Takeshi said calmly,as expected from the_ rain._

"Takeshi's right! Tommorow is our graduation day! We will still see each other then!" Tsuna enouraged. Tsuna's words cheered them up greatly, with quick goodbyes and Mukuro's sudden peck on Tsuna's cheeks(And Kyoya almost lost it, but he hold his anger in eventually, he remembered what he promised Tsuna afterall) , they all left. The room then became quiet again. As much as Tsuna enjoyed his friends company, he needed to be alone.

Alone, so that he could think over some things. Like the voices and dreams. What do they mean anyway? Somehow, he knew he had to figure out what those things meant. If he could understand the meaning, he will get an idea of what the voice meant about 'his destiny'.

Staring out of the window, Tsuna was lost in his thoughts. The sun is setting soon, the day is almost over and night is approaching. Tsuna's gaze unknowingly travels to the sky, an unknown feeling twirling within him.

**Somewhere in Italy**

But unknown to him, there is someone at the same time, who is also looking at the same sky, also with a strange passion burning within him.

Yes! This chapter is finally over! over 4000 words! My longest chapter so far!

Sorry about the Mukuro part. Not that i don't want something to happen between them, but well this story is for G27 and if i change the pairing, the whole story changes.

Well, the usual, read and review! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sorry for the late update! I hope I have not let you guys waited for too long… As usual, my life's still crappy with homework and stuff. But I'm not gonna bored you guys with my stupid life anyway. Well, thanks for all your support. ^^

This is the 4th chapter. Enjoy!

**Somewhere in Italy, in the airport**

"Okay! That's the last of our luggage. Thanks for the help!" Giotto de Vongola thanked the staff who bowed and went off. They are currently at the airport in Italy (of course), waiting to board the private plane belonging to the Vongola. A few hours ago, Reborn had miraculously decided to give the Vongola Decimo and his guardians a one week break to Japan, to attend Asari's , G, and Daemon's siblings' graduation ceremony. When they first heard of this from Reborn, they had all went wide-eyed. It's hard to think that Reborn would be so _kind_ to give them a break. Then again, Reborn is a human being after all, despite being one of the seven cursed infants, so he does have a heart and a teeny-weeny bit of conscience in him. Although his actions often differ from this. Anyways, they were all ready and set to go. However, they had to wait for Reborn, who actually have some important stuff to tell them. They had no idea what 'important stuff' they need to know. But since it was the infant's specific instructions, they had no choice but to wait. Who knows what Reborn will do to them if they would to not wait for him to come and fly to Japan straight away? The consequences are…unimaginable. So, no matter how anxious they are to see their younger siblings( this is for the guardians) or how much he want to leave this hell( this refers to Giotto), a wise choice would be to wait patiently…

"Dame-Gio!" A familiar voice called Giotto's nickname. In actual fact, there is only one person in this whole wide world that would call Giotto that. That person happened to be Reborn, who is walking towards them.

"Reborn! What took you so long?" Giotto and his guardians went over to the infant.

"Be quiet! Dame-Gio! I have important things to say." Reborn said seriously. Reborn's seriousness made them serious too, putting their excited thoughts aside, they put on a stern face and listened to what Reborn had to say.

"I received a call from NoNo just a few minutes ago." Reborn started "And he told me a very disturbing news."

"What is it exactly?" G asked impatiently.

"I'm coming to that point G." Reborn gave a glare to the red-haired man.

"There's a rival family that is targeting the Vongola." Reborn continued. "Currently, we have no idea who that family was, but all we know is that our enemy is strong. This might not be a serious thing to you, but it affects all of you except Giotto directly." Reborn paused to allow them to digest the information. "The thing is that, the enemy is not targeting the Decimo family." Reborn adjusted his fedora with a deep frown on his face.

"Then who are they targeting?" Giotto asked.

Reborn scanned their faces and then said "Your siblings…"

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up with a start. He was panting heavily and was drenched in sweat. "It's just another dream. Calm down, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There's nothing to be afraid of." Tsuna comforted himself and placed his hand over his racing heart. He wiped the sweat over his forehead and face and got down from bed. "4:44am" the clock read. Tsuna shook his head and made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink, preferably a glass of warm milk.

Watching his steps, he slowly descended down the stairs. The whole mansion is quiet, no noise can be heard. The lights are also either dimed or off to save electricity. Tsuna felt his way around using his knowledge of the place and his _instincts. _He got into the kitchen soon enough. He poured himself a glass of water and leaned his body against the fridge and thought about the dream.

Tsuna's thoughts (in italic):

_The dreams…had been occurring more often these days. The sudden chest pains too, I used to have them only once in a while, but they seemed to be happening almost every day. What does this mean? And this feeling I have been feeling recently, why? I don't get anything at all. Moreover, there's still the thing about my destiny. I seriously don't get anything at all._

Tsuna gulped down the water and proceeded back to his room. He sat on his bed and thought about the question that he had been asking himself all these while. Unfortunately, he never found the answer. "Who am I?" This was Tsuna's last thought before he finally gave in to his sudden sleepiness and fell asleep.

**On the Private Jet **

It was silent, really silent. In fact, it was so silent that all you could hear is the sound of engines operating and nothing else. This was definitely abnormal and obviously strange. One would expect fights and arguments to break down between the guardians, however, it had not happened. The guardians were sitting down quietly like little school kids when their teacher is around. Not only are they sitting quietly, they also have grim expressions on their faces. Giotto signed for the thousandth time and directed his gaze to outside the window. Just a few hours ago, just a few minutes before their scheduled flight to Japan, Reborn informed them at the last minute that he had important stuff to tell them.

**Flashback to few hours ago**

"The enemy is targeting your siblings." Reborn adjusted his fedora and said.

"What do you mean by that?" Asari asked, hints of fear and worry in his voice.

"The enemy is planning to use your siblings against the Vongola. The enemy is trying to threatern the Vongola with the lives of your siblings." Reborn continued.

"How did this happen?" Daemon queried.

"The exact details are still unclear as for now. But the news that was received is 100% accurate. In all, we can be sure that the targets are your siblings and the enemy details are still unknown." Reborn stated. This piece of information made the Decimo Family tensed and worried.

"The good news is that at least you can be relieved of the fact that your siblings are currently in good hands. There are people secretly protecting them in the shadows, they will keep them safe and nap the culprits in no time." Reborn said. This lightens up the hearts of the Decimo Family and they looked more relaxed.

"Wait…When you mean that there are people secretly protecting them…" Giotto spoke while staring at Reborn suspiciously "You don't mean them, right?"

Reborn arched his eyebrow and smirked while the guardians all looked intently at the exchange between the two of them.

"Yes. You are right." Reborn revealed with the smirk still visible on his face. While the others tensed up again.

"Yes, it's the Varia." The others mentally fainted on the spot, while Giotto too paled.

**Flashback End**

Well, at least the Varia is protecting them. That's one thing to be relieved about…I guess. Giotto doesn't really trust the Varia that much.

The Varia is the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. **(From Wikia)**

Judging by their excellent records and performances, they should be able to protect the little ones well. However, Giotto found it impossible to not to doubt them. Since the ring conflict incident a few years ago, the relationship between the Varia and the Decimo family seemed to have worsened. Not like their relationship is good in the first place, but after the incident, they officially became mortal enemies. Trust me, the Varia personally declared war to the Decimo Family, and made it clear that they would never work under Giotto, and pledged on their eternal loyalty to the Vongola Ninth. In short, to get a self-proclaimed enemy to protect their siblings is risky. They could not rule out the fact that the Varia might just decide to kill off their siblings. Not like it's really gonna happen anyway…right? Giotto kept assuring himself. Right now is not the time to think about the grudge Varia had against them. Their top priority now is their siblings and nothing is more important than that. Let's just hope that the Varia will be rational enough to think about this.

Anyways, all they can do now is wait. And when their plane reached Japan, the first thing they do, will be to find the Varia. They had a few certain people to take care off.

"This means war." Giotto clenched his fist and thought. And he felt an extreme pain in his chest. "Too many surprises in one day are not good for the heart." He thought as he unconsciously let out a small smile.

Phew! Glad it's over. Sorry, it's a lot shorter than usual. I apologize.

As usual, please review! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hello People! Back again! Sorry that I've been a bit slow in my updates. I would like to focus more on my studies, but also continue this story at the same time. Please bear with me.

Enjoy! ^^

"日本へようこそ" "Welcome to Japan!" The air steward and stewardess greeted as the seven of them got down from their plane. Their luggages were quickly carried and placed in to the fancy limo which they entered afterwards. The airport was filled with a joyous mood and it contrast greatly to the mood of the people in the limo. Tension is in the air and everyone is in a really bad mood.

"Drive us to the hotel." Giotto ordered the chauffeur in perfectly fluent Japanese. The chauffeur nodded slightly and immediately drove off.

"Giotto, why are we going to the hotel? Shouldn't we look for the Varia first?" Asari asked.

"That's right, we have to talk to the Varia and obtained as many information as we can on our enemy." Lampo spoke.

"For once, I agree with the spoilt cow brat. We should find the Varia." G supported.

"I EXTREMELY agree! Our siblings are in danger, we have to do something to help them." Knuckle continued.

"Mufufufu…Let's talk to the Varia now. I can't sit back and do nothing while letting my precious Mukuro and Chrome in danger." Daemon said.

Giotto looked at his guardians and shook his head. "No. We mustn't look for them now."

"Why?" Lampo exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous. Firstly, we have no idea who we are up against, and I'm sure the Varia doesn't know who the enemy is too. It would be pointless to confront them and demand information. Secondly, our siblings are the ones in danger. The reason we sent them here is for their safety. If the enemy is targeting them, we have to be extremely careful. Thirdly, think of where we are. We are in Japan, for goodness sake! The Japanese aren't that opened to Mafia issues. Lastly, the innocent might get hurt. This war will not end until one side falls, but in the midst of it, many civilians might get hurt. We are not here to kill people, at least not the innocent, of course."

After Giotto finished explaining, the guardians nodded their heads curtly and had to admit that Giotto is right. Protecting their siblings and eliminating the enemy is important, but they could not have anyone caught in the middle of it. Giotto heaved a sigh of relief, knowing that the guardians are convinced and will not attempt to take any actions. He couldn't bear to imagine the consequences if a fight was to break out, it would be disastrous!

Talking about disastrous, Giotto looked at a certain carnivorous guardian that was unexpectedly quiet.

"Alaude? Is there something wrong?" Giotto asked the cloud guardian.

"No." He replied simply with his usual aloof attitude. Giotto's hyper intuition acted up again. He could feel that something is seriously wrong with Alaude and that he is lying. 'what could he be hiding?' Giotto thought, he hoped that the cloud guardian would not attempt anything rash.

The drive to the hotel was silent, in an uncomfortable way. Giotto wished that there would not be any surprises popping out of nowhere again. "Please watch over them." Giotto prayed to anyone, be it God or Angel.

"Everyone, I can see that you guys didn't sleep a wink on the plane. Use this time to catch some sleep. We wouldn't want to be late for the graduation ceremony in the morning." Giotto said as he stood in the hall of the hotel. "And, don't, I said don't, try anything funny. Is that understood?"

The guardians nodded and replied "Yes.".

Before Giotto left for his room, he stole a peak at Alaude, his hyper intuition acting up, warning him that something is about to happen. However, he don't know what.

That night, during the full moon, when the rest of the guardians and Giotto are sleeping soundly in their beds, a certain guardian got up, grabbed his weapons and left. With one destination in mind- The mansion which the Varia is staying at.

This is a cliffhanger...Doesn't really seemed like one though. Well, my chapters had been getting shorter and shorter. But this is the only way that ensures me to update fast.

Official annoucement : My chapters will not be as long as till 2000+ words. The word count will range from 500-1500. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa! I'm back with my next chapter! Phew!

One question: What does Alaude always say? I know Kyoya's favourite line is "I'll bite you to death" What about Alaude? Does he have one too? Well, I have no idea, but I decided to create a line for him… "I'll take you down" I know! It's terrible…but…ARGGG!

Enjoy! :P

Tsuna's POV

Sawada Tsunayoshi woke up with a start again…It's the second time that he had woke up in one night. If this were to carry on, he will definitely develop black panda eyes tomorrow. And it is such an important day for him! Whether he would have to go to school with eye bags or not , is not the issue here. There's a tight feeling in his chest. No…not the kind of feeling he had been experiencing this couple of days. But that kind of feeling is more described as a vision, or an intuition. And the intuition is telling him that a danger is approaching. Tsuna panicked at this. "What could have happened?" Tsuna looked out of the window. Being the middle of the night, the whole area was dark and a bit spooky. It is hard for him to see if there's any intruders or for any possible dangers. The night sky was exceptionally dark, no stars could be seen, except for the full moon. A strong gust of chilly wind sent shivers up Tsuna's spine, he rubbed his hands together and squirmed his eyes to see in the dark. And that's when he saw him…

Alaude's POV

The cloud guardian moved rapidly into the woods. The Varia's mansion is located at the other side of the woods, and it is not easy to get across. The woods is very confusing and the paths seemed to have changed everytime. Luckily, he is trained in this situations. Moving to the mansion in the dark, and with confusing routes, to Alaude is no sweat, easy as ABC. He can feel it now, he is getting closer to the mansion. He smirked as he thought of how he could take all of those pathetic herbivores down. Despite being able to move through the woods without any difficulty, the dark made him somehow blinded his sight. He narrowed his eyes and move with caution. He hoped that he gets to the mansion soon, he cannot wait to spill some blood. The mansion is near now, Alaude tilted his head and could see parts of the mansion. He looked from one window to another, and his vision stopped at one particular window. There is a blurry figure by the side of the window. Stopping his tracks for a moment, he stared hard at the figure, struggling to get a clearer view of the figure.

"What the….?" Alaude muttered.

"Oh no! He saw me!" Tsuna cried in his head as he turned his body from the window and hid himself.  
>"What should I do? Nii-sans and Nee-sans are all on their missions and not home. I'm all alone with that unknown man. What do I do now? Is that the enemy?" Thoughts ran through his head and as every second passed, Tsuna got more anxious. Tsuna leaned close to the wall and tried to steal a peak at the unknown man, but he was nowhere to be found!<p>

"HIIIEEEE! Where is he?" Tsuna screamed out. Could that unknown man be gone? Tsuna certainly hope so. But no, something tells him that the unknown man is definitely not gone. But, instead, he is moving at top speed here! "Great! Now what should I do?" Tsuna paced around the room, frowning and thinking hard. "Maybe I should just find a corner to hide, and pray that that unknown man will leave as soon as he didn't find anybody." With this idea in mind, Tsuna hid himself in his closet and held his breath, sharpening his hearing to hear for any movements. "I should be safe here for now, Nii-sans and Nee-sans will be back by morning. I should just stay hidden and wait for them to come back and deal with the unknown man." Tsuna assured himself, fortunately, he is alone in the mansion, if not, the innocent might get killed. "The innocent might get killed…" Tsuna repeated this thought in his mind. No! eHHhsS He couldn't just sit here and wait to be rescued. He should protect himself and the mansion. He is strong enough to do so, he will defeat the unknown man and get him out of the mansion.

With sudden determination and a strong resolve, Tsuna moved out of the closet and opened his drawer. He took out a box, and opened the lid. Contain in it, is a chain. The chain was holding on to a ring. Slipping the ring off the chain, Tsuna slid the ring on to his right middle finger. Clenching his fists, he decided that it's time to face the enemy.

Alaude ran as fast as he could. That figure by the side of the window, he had to find him, or her. The matter with the Varia can come later, after I deal with that weakling. He ran passed a tree and found himself at the destination. Stopping for a moment, his eyes traveled to the window which he first saw that mysterious figure. "Hn?" Alaude was slightly surprised to see that the figure was already not there. But it was expected anyway, that figure is definitely a coward, in the face of the Vongola's strongest guardian. He would not be surprise if he would to invite himself into the mansion, he would found the figure whimpering in a closet. He mentally mocked and laughed at the scene.

Before he could even make one step to approach the mansion, he felt a presence behind him. Alaude felt his handcuffs and threw one to the source. It clearly didn't hit the one that Alaude hopped to hit, as the handcuff only dropped to the ground after hitting an innocent tree. As quickly as it came, the presence disappeared, Alaude couldn't feel anything. Then he felt it again, this time behind him. He quickly turned and was just in time to block the incoming attack.

"Chains?" Alaude gripped on to the end of the weapon. "What a strange choice." Even though he had fought many opponents before, he had never seen anyone using chains. Well, there's a certain Chiavarone Bucking Horse that uses a bullwhip, a chain user is still uncommon and rare. This is new to him, and strangely exciting.

The figure tugged the chains on Alaude hands, as if indicating that he wanted them back. Alaude, being a gentleman, released it. The chains were then withdrawn and lay skillfully on the figure's hand. Being dark and all, Alaude cannot see the figure clearly, but he was sure that that was the same person from the window. "So…he isn't a coward afterall." Alaude smirked, though he thought that it would be pleasurable to see him hiding in the closet. But then, who is he anyway? That was then that he realized. From what he know, none of the Varia members used chains. And from the information he gathered, there is no one that uses chains in the Mafia. Then, who is he?

Alaude was nevertheless puzzled, but he had no time to think. For the opponent tried to attack once more, and Alaude barely dodged it. Alaude narrowed his eyes and moved closer to the opponent. It was a bad choice, and Alaude soon know that. That opponent flashed out something and aimed them at Alaude. Caught by surprise, Alaude did not managed to avoid all of them. Two of them sliced through his clothes and formed a cut. Blood quickly oozed out from the wound. "Blades." At least this is something that Alaude was familiar with. The Varia had a certain weakling that uses knifes, so he was experienced with this type of weapon.

Alaude was never the type to take the abuse and not retaliate. He immediately charged at his opponent. Alaude confronted his opponent with quick and powerful attacks while his opponent only defended his every attack. Alaude surprised his opponent with a different attack, leaving the opponent no time to react. When Alaude was sure that that attack will be spot-on, his opponent grabbed his handcuffs with his bare hands.

Then, Two pairs of eyes meet each other. Their vision collides. The two of them gasped, with indescribable feeling in their hearts.

"What is this feeling?"

"Why do I have this herbivorous feeling?"

"Who is he?"

"Who is that weakling?"

Emotions and feelings swirled up within them. They are unable to gasped the correct feeling, however, when the rest of the feelings subside, a particular feeling stood out. They find themselves trembling. The feeling of excitement. Why? Not the feeling of fear and anxiety, but of excitement?

"It's like that person/weakling is able to aroused the strength in me." Both had the same thought.

"He/That weakling is strong." They concluded, while getting in to their fighting mode.

"This is really gonna get interesting." Alaude smirked and made the first move.

Cliffhanger! That's really all for now! I'm gonna leave the fighting scene to the next chapter.

That right! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I'm back again! I promised to write in the fighting scenes for this chapter. Well, so here it is!

**Warning! Besides lemon, I also suck at fighting scenes. But since this fanfic revolves greatly on fighting, I have to include them in. So, I apologize if it is not good. Oh, and since this is not the usual KHR fanfic, there will be stuff that's different. And I admit that the character that I changed the most is Tsuna. Please read carefully to understand. Thank you.*bows* **

And if there's any points that you don't understand, please voice out! And here, I apologize for the failure in writing. T.T

Chapter 7! Enjoy! ^^

The two man stood facing each other, the atmosphere thick with tension. As if on cue, they lighted up their rings with their flames at the same time. One lit up violet flames, while one lit up blue flames.

"Eh? He can use Cloud flames!" Tsuna exclaimed, slightly surprised.

"Cheh! Another Rain flame user." Alaude raised his eyebrow.

They coated their weapons with their flames and waited for the other to make the first move.

"I have to be careful. I have not fought with him before, I might lose if I was careless."

"That weakling has some strength within him. Judging by the way he attacked just now, he had some training. "

"However, to find out exactly how strong he/that weakling is, all that is needed to be done is to…" Both of them tensed. "FIGHT!" And they started their fight, with the moon being their witness.

Timeskip to an unknown amount of them

Sounds of metal clashing shattered the peaceful silence. The two figures broke apart and stood at opposite directions, facing each other. They panted heavily and sweat beads ran down their faces. Their once clothes had now been reduced to torn rages, wet with sweat and torn during their fight. They are already at their limits but neither refused to back down. Their pride and dignity are on the line afterall, surrendering or escaping are not their options. To them, this is a battle of life and death and it will be over when one of them falls. But, it would not be happening any time soon.

Unknown to them, they had been fighting for a few hours straight, without a second of stopping. Fighting with such strong opponents is a difficult task. They felt their strength slowly slipping, but still put on a brave front, making it seem like nothing to them. They glared at each other, unwilling to show their weakness to the opponent.

"He's powerful. I have never fought with anyone like this before. Not even Xanxus-nii could match up to him. In terms of strength, stamina and resolve." Tsuna struggled to catch his breath and desperately filled his lungs with air. He wiped the trail of blood from his face. He was injured on his face and left shoulder, due to a moment of carelessness. There are also other minor injuries but they were nothing as compared to the injury on the shoulder. "I think I dislocated it." Tsuna thought and it hurts to make small movements. "Thank god that my right is my master hand." Tsuna was relieved for this fact.

"That weakling proved to be stronger than I thought." Alaude had taken down numerous opponents before, but none was on par with him like that. Taking down one hundred opponents in less than one minute is easy feat for him. And the only survivors of from battling with him are only that baby, Giotto and that bunking horse. That boy would add to his list of opponents, he deemed to have acceptable strength. For a mere boy to spar with Alaude and not get taken down, that boy is a force not to be reckon with. Not only had they tied in their strength, that boy also managed to injured him. Hidden beneath that mask, is a whole lot of strength. He would be a worthy opponent and a disciple. However, there is still an issue of whether that boy is a friend or foe. If he is a friend, he would be a great help to the Vongola. If he is a foe, then he had to be taken down at all costs.

With that Alaude charged at Tsuna with warning. Tsuna flung his chains and aimed for Alaude. Alaude did a jump and avoided the weapon attack gracefully. Alaude re-lighted up the ring with his cloud flames and using the cloud flames properties of Propagation, he created multiple copies of the handcuffs and fired them at Tsuna. Tsuna effortlessly repelled the handcuffs and threw them in random directions.

The sky was getting brighter and brighter, signaling that day was near. "Not good. The battle had to end soon." This thought ran through both of their minds. "Is it time to use the final attack." They decided. Their flames with their resolve grew bigger and flames became purer, increasing the strength of their attacks. They charged at each other, both lashing out their weapons. Then, all was silent except for one sharp sound of the clashed of weapons. After that one attack, they stood rooted to the spot and after a few seconds, they both collapsed and fell on their knees. Blood gushed out from the newly created wounds and they whined softly in pain.

"This is bad. I can no longer fight in this state."

"That weakling, he is hard to deal with. I underestimated him."

Tsuna stole a glimpse at Alaude. His condition was no better than his. "I should find a chance and escape. Then will I have a chance to survive." He cringed. When he found that Alaude was not looking, Tsuna secretly activate a flame and disappeared from the spot.

"Where…?" By the time Alaude realized, he found the boy to be missing. He cursed under his breath, he didn't have a chance to obtain more information about him. Alaude reached for his pocket watch. '7am…' He had to get back to the hotel now, or he will be late for the graduation ceremony. "F**K!" He vented his anger on an innocent tree. To think that he even took the trouble to sneaked out and find the Varia to gain information on the enemy that is after their siblings. He didn't expect someone to delay him. "I better get back now, or that weak boss will nagged at me again." He picked himself up and limped back to the hotel.

"Did you find him?" Giotto called G on his phone.

"No, he is not there." G replied.

"Alright. Try the dining room." Giotto then commanded. To which G replied an 'okay' and the phone call ended.

"Where could he be?" Giotto asked himself, he went to call upon his cloud guardian a while ago, but found that he was not in his room. Which was odd as knowing Alaude, he would prefer to stay in his room rather than going outside, with meddling "weaklings". He stood at the hall way and look towards the entrance anxiously. Then, he saw a familiar figure.

"Alaude! Where have you…" Giotto spoke as he approached the skylark, but he stopped after he saw the state in which his cloud guardian was in.

"Alaude! What happened to you?" Giotto asked as he checked Alaude's wounds. Most of the wounds had already stopped bleeding, and Giotto thought that he was lucky.

"Did you get into a fight?" Giotto was shocked at the sight of Alaude. Knowing Alaude's temper, he got into fights all the time, but he had never suffered such serious injuries. The strongest guardian of the Vongola Decimo getting seriously beaten up? Who ever that did it, must be really strong.

Alaude only answered "This is nothing, I just got careless." And he turned to leave. "Wait!" Giotto grabbed Alaude's shoulder and Alaude stiffened, and pretended to act indifferent. Giotto concluded that he was also injured in the shoulder.

"Get some rest in your room. I will get Knuckle to check on your injuries shortly." Giotto ordered.

"That is not…" Alaude protested but Giotto shot him a "don't argue with me" look. And Alaude only nodded and left. Giotto signed in worry. To have injured Alaude to this extent, his opponent must be really fearsome. If that's the case, will he/she be a threat to the Vongola?

"Arggg!" Giotto felt a headache coming, "why is there so many people against the Vongola?"

Tsuna managed to get back to the mansion safely. He moved really slowly to avoid further damage to the wounds. He was already tired and in pain. "I have to heal somehow." Tsuna laid on his bed and activated a flame. He brought the flame closer to his wounds and they started to close up slowly. By the time he finished healing the last of his wounds, Tsuna was already feeling much better.

"Hmmm…Nii-san and Nee-san are not back yet." Tsuna thought disappointed. Will they be in time for his graduation ceremony?

His thoughts wandered off to the opponent he fought earlier on. "That man is formidable, if I have not escaped, he might have killed me." He felt relieved as he thought of how close he was to death. Luckily, he need no worry about the man coming back for revenge. It was a good thing that he wore a mask and hid his looks, the dark also made it hard to see him clearly. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he still remembered how his opponent looked like. Nevertheless, he prayed that he would never see him again. The icy blue eyes with a menacing death glare, sent shivers down his spine.

His eyelids were dropping and he yawned. "I didn't get much sleep...i'm tired..." Tsuna rubbed his watery eyes and laid on his pillow. "There's still abit of time. I wll just sleep for one hour...that should do it!" And he fell into a deep slumber.

It's over…for now. How was it? I'm really disappointed in my writing. Well, Tsuna is really different from the image in the original series. Here, he is really smart and powerful, so much so that he tied with Alaude.(Be warn that that wasn't Tsuna full power, if he decides to unleashed his true power, even ten Alaude can't defeat him! But this is only possible in my fanfic.) He is still clumsy, but in a cute way. But he is still kind and gentle too!

Since this is chapter 7, can you guys guess Tsuna's powers? I made it kinda obvious. :P

Thank you! Please review! ^^ I welcome any forms of comment that help me improve my writing. And I promise…I wouldn't bite…~ At least, I haven bitten anyone yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! It's me again! Thank you for all your reviews! ^^ I enjoy reading them!

This chapter is gonna be a little short again. Because I want to leave important details for the next chapter. Rest assure, the next chapter will be really interesting…:P

"Eh? Where am I?" Sawada Tsunayoshi thought as he opened his eyes. "This isn't my bedroom." He scanned his surroundings to find that he was in an unknown place. He pulled himself up from the bed he was lying on and got down from it. He paced around the room and realized that the decorations were antique-looking, not the modern kind that he was so used to. Like something from hundreds of years ago. "How did I ended up here anyway?" Tsuna was puzzled to no end, but was strangely relaxed at the fact that he woke up not knowing where he was. Tsuna let his eyes roamed round the room and his vision was caught by a painting hung over the mantel piece. It was an oil painting of a man and a woman. That man had sky-blue eyes with golden blond hair. He was really handsome and he believed that guy to be an Italian. While that woman had warm caramel eyes and soft brown hair, which Tsuna found really familiar, but couldn't put his finger to it.

Tsuna heard the sound of the turning of door knob. He was about to turn when he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. "HIEEE?" He mentally screamed. What should he do now? Should he attack? Tsuna was frantic and he did not realized that the owner of the strong arms had pulled him closer to his chest and his breath close to Tsuna's ears. The man slowly stroked Tsuna head, making the boy slightly calmed. That's when to his horror, he had long hair and was wearing a sleeveless nightgown. When Tsuna was braved enough to turn and face the man, he blanked out. The last thing he remembered was sky-blue orbs and the word "Agnella".

"AH!" Tsuna woke up, and found himself back in his room. All was normal and calm, as if that incident had not happened at all. Well, indeed it had not happened. It was nothing but another weird dream of his. Then he recalled what the mysterious voice had said before _"pay attention to the dreams."_ She had said something like this. Well, now is not the time to think about this. Tsuna turned to his clock and realized.

"HIEEEEEE! It's already 10am! I'm running late!" Tsuna jumped off his bed and ran to the bathroom. He had less than 30minutes now, for the graduation ceremony starts in 10:30am.

"What could be keeping him?"

"It's already 10:29am, why is he not here?"

"Maybe he overslept?"

"Kufuffu…Or maybe something came up at the last minute."

The group discussed among themselves. The 7 of them were at the entrance of Namimori Elementary School(in case you are wondering why is it not middle school, I mentioned it in the beginning that Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi and Chrome are only 12 years old, Mukuro, Ryohei and Kyoya at 13 years old and Lambo 11 years old). They had agreed to meet at the entrance of the school at 10:20am, but 9 minutes had passed and there is still no sight of Tsuna. They had tried calling Tsuna but the calls all went to his voicemail, being anxious, they started imagining the worst.

"Could Tsuna-nii be kidnapped?" Lambo asked, fearful.

"No way! Stop cursing the Juudiame, you stupid cow!" And Hayato hit Lambo on his head, making the young boy cry. Chrome, being the motherly figure, immediately comforted the crying boy with few sweets.

"That's right. Nothing will happen to Tsuna. Let us stop thinking negatively." Takeshi smiled.

"Well, even if there's something that happened to Tsuna, he will be able to deal with it anyway." Chrome assured.

"SAWADA is EXTREMELY STRONG!" Ryohei screamed into everyone's ears.

"Haha! That's true too! Besides, no one would want to do anything to Tsuna anyway…" Takeshi continued. And everyone tensed up at what he said. And then various thoughts ran through their minds and they all screamed at the same time.

**Their Thoughts**

Hayato : Not that I don't trust Juudiame, but he is really innocent. What if he really met with danger like what that stupid cow had said? No, no way,as his right-hand man, I should have more confidence in Juudiame!

Takeshi: No one would want to do anything to Tsuna…right? I mean, who would want to cause trouble for him? Tsuna is cute and anyone would love him. Why would anyone want to harm him?

Ryohei: WHAT? I EXTREMELY DON'T GET IT! (typical..-.-)

Lambo: Tsuna-nii will be safe, he is really kind. He buys me sweets and treat me really nicely, unlike that stupid Gokudera.

Chrome: I'm sure Tsuna is alright. We are just over imagining. Tsuna is fine, Chrome Dokuro Spade, be calm!

Kyoya: Nothing will happen to Tsunayoshi. That's no need to worry, Hibari Kyoya, this herbivorous feeling is not you. You are a carnivore. Besides, no one would dared to land any hands on your property anyway.

Mukuro: Kufufufu…No sensible human being with the right state of mind would land a hand of Tsuna. Unless that person is counting death.

They assured themselves for a moment but more thoughts came through their minds

**More Thoughts**

"Who am I kidding?"

"Tsuna is so cute, anyone would want to do things to him!"

"Tsunayoshi is too dense to realized that he is being preyed on.

"Tsuna-nii is like a delicious piece of meat to those hungry perverted wolves!"

"I remembered that there are times when I found Tsuna cornered by those seniors."

"Tsuna will be F*** by them! NOO! Tsu-chan's innocence belongs to me!"

More scary thoughts ran through their mind, combining it with their vivid imagination.

"OH NOOOO! TSUNA/JUUDIAME/TSUNA-NII/TSUNAYOSHI/TSU-CHAN/SAWADA!" And they all screamed their heads off and started panicking and running in random directions.

*If you are thinking why Ryohei screamed Tsuna's name though he had no idea what happened, Ryohei just went with the flow and copied everyone to scream. Screaming is what he does best anyway!

"Oi! Not that way! Is this way!" Luckily Chrome was sensible and clear-minded enough to remember the direction to Tsuna's house. And the others would have teased Chrome on her sudden behavior but they were too worried about Tsuna to think about that. They changed their tracks and ran for Tsuna's house.

"Wait for me, Juudiame/Tsuna/Tsuna-nii/SAWADA/Tsu-chan/Tsunayoshi" With this thought in mind, they ran with all their might…but…

"Eh? Where are you guys running of to?" A familiar voice spoke. They quickly turned their heads, they did it so abruptly that one could hear the sound of their necks cracking.

"TSUNA/JUUDIAME/TSUNA-NII/TSUNAYOSHI/TSU-CHAN/SAWADA!" They rushed to Tsuna, relief and joy written all over their faces.

"Am I missing something?" Tsuna asked while he tilted his head to the side cutely, causing them to blush slightly.

"It's nothing. It's just that we thought that something had happened to you." Takeshi said.

"Yes, since we waited and didn't see you, we were worried." Lambo continued.

"But we are glad that Juudiame is fine!" Hayato said enthusiastically.

Chrome's eyes were teary and the others all had worried looks.

"Tsu-chan!" Mukuro hugged Tsuna tightly. "I'm glad your innocence is still intact!" And he bawled his eyes out, Tsuna sweat-dropped. "What do you mean by my innocence?" Tsuna asked while he patted Mukuro on his back, soothing him. "Only me…Only I could **** you!" Mukuro said and continue crying. "What is ****?" Tsuna asked on innocently. The others sweat-dropped at his innocence and decided it's best not to tell him. But apparently, Mukuro doesn't think so. "**** is…"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Everyone except Ryohei shouted, Takeshi rushed to cover Mukuro's mouth with his hand and dragged him to the side, not wanting him to tell the naïve Tsuna the *coughs coughs* not so pleasant truth. . Hayato took this chance and punched Mukuro in his head , making him unconscious.

"It is about time. Let's go in." Kyoya said monotonously and they went in, leaving the poor Mukuro unconscious and lying on the streets. Luckily, Mukuro woke up a while later…(incase Mukuro fans are worried about their precious pineapple. :P)

"Hurry! The ceremony is about to start soon." A voice spoke, followed by hurrying of footsteps.

"Hmph! Alright! I get it, flute-freak! You don't have to keep rushing." Another voice said.

"Mufufuf…I can't wait to see my beloved Chrome! I'm sure she looks cute in her graduating uniform." A third voice added.

"AHHHHH! I just hope Ryohei is still training EXTREME!" A fourth voice continued.

The fifth person only yawned loudly and followed them.

The five of them reached their destination and hurried in. And the place read "Namimori Elementary School"

That's all for the 8th chapter! Hope you guys enjoy reading it! I think my writing went a bit downhill…T.T

Anyways, Please Read and Review!

PS: Did you guys realized that at the end, I wrote "five of them?", well, there are 2 of the people missing. I did this deliberately, and they do play an important part in my next 2 chapters.

PPS: Do you guys want any specific YAOI pairings?


	10. Chapter 10

Ciao! It's me again! I'm really surprised to see replies to my question from the previous chapter. Now, I will do some quick replies. Scan for your name to see if I replied to yours!

To Fai Senri : Thanks! I feel the same way about Ryohei too! He's the hardest character to write and he seems to be lost all the time! Well, I do want to do a ALL27, but then I decided to do a G27 first. Anyways, G27 is one of my faves too! ^^

To Final Syai Lunar Generation: Thanks! Hmm..8059, so I'm assuming that you are a fan of this pair? Well, if you are, good news! I'm including this pair in! I absolutely love this pair!*Waving frantically for no reason* ^^

To mangopudding : Delicious choice of name! (Err, random me…) Opps, sorry.. This is to increase the anticipation for the next chapter and because I ran out of ideas suddenly. Well, I would definitely include a 1827, but since this is mainly a G27 fic, I could only write 1827 moments. But I promise, the new fic I'm working on, is entirely on 1827, so look forward to that!

To 10th Squad 3 rd Seat : Thanks for constantly leaving reviews for me! Mufufu!

To XxShiroumiArisaxX : OKAY! (:

To Ayz283 : Thank you for giving me this chance and reading my fic! I really appreciate it! Hmm…R27 is tricky. But rest assure! I promise you that I would include this in! But not now cause…the reborn is still in his baby form…

On with the story!

"Juudiame! Congratulation on topping the school!" Hayato cheered enthusiastically.

"That's right! Tsuna, good job!" Takeshi patted Tsuna's shoulder and gave his usual smile.

"Don't be so rude to the Juudiame! Yakyu-baka!" Hayato shouted.

"Maa..Maa. It's okay, Goku-chan!" Takeshi shrugged it off.

"WHAT'S WITH THAT HORRIBLE NICKNAME? And I don't remember being on such good terms with you!" Hayato shouted enraged and slightly embarrassed, pink stained his cheeks.

"Haha! It's alright! I don't mind it at all! Goku-chan!" Tsuna teased, making Hayato go even redder. "Juudiame! Not you too..."

The others only laughed or watched at the side at the exchange.

"Alright guys." Chrome coughed to get their attention. "We are getting too much attention. We should quiet down a little." Indeed, all the ruckus that they created caused people around him to look at them. There were also whispers and strange gazes directed to them.

"Grrr…I will blow up all those people who dared stare at Juudiame like that!" Hayato made actions to take out his dynamites.

"Those who disturb the peace of Namimori must be bitten to death." Kyoya threatened and brought out his tonfas. Hayato only smirked but one look from Tsuna shut him up.

The death aura that Kyoya released was so scary that the others except Mukuro shivered.

"Oh? Bring it on then, Kyoya-chan!" Mukuro and took out his trident.

"Don't you dare address me that way! Pineapple! " Kyoya's death aura thickens and he griped tightly on his tonfas.

"My my, has our little skylark got angry? Oh no! I'm so scared!" Mukuro said sarcastically.

"Why you..."

"Stop it right there!" Tsuna stood between the two. "There are other people here. Don't start a fight here!" Tsuna cried. "And...Didn't you promise me that you wouldn't fight again?" Tsuna looked at them, tears forming around his eyes and pouting.

"How cute..." the two of them thought, with Tsuna looking so cute and all, they are willing to do anything for him! Even make up with each other...okay...maybe not. But they will try to play nice in front of Tsuna. Alright, back to topic.

"Kay then. If its for my..."When Mukuro said this, he looked at Kyoya proudly, and the skylark was so angry that he would have torn his pineapple-like hair apart. "Tsu-can...I supposed I can be nice to Kyoya-chan." Mukuro curbed Tsuna's face, brought his face close and tapped Tsuna's red lips gently. Tsuna blushed.

"PINEAPPLE-HEAD/MUKURO/HERBIVORE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A dynamite, sword and tonfa appeared out of nowhere. Mukuro laughed nervously and withdrew his hands slowly from Tsuna and they lowered their weapons. When their weapons are fully lowered or kept, Mukuro smirked in a perverted way and pulled Tsuna into his arms.

And before anyone could say the word "Pineapple", Mukuro already claimed Tsuna's lips as his. The other could only stare at them, mouth and eyes wide opened, unable to make any reactions. Tsuna's face turned into different shades of red and did nothing but let Mukuro do things to him. Mukuro took advantage of Tsuna's shock and embarrassment to do a step further. He bit Tsuna's lips slightly and when Tsuna opened him mouth and yelp in surprise, Mukuro pushed his tongue in. Tsuna immediately moaned in reflex and everyone came back to their senses.

The first one who reacted was Kyoya and when he saw Mukuro touching his property, he felt a vein pop and threw a tonfa at him. Being engrossed in taking advantage of Tsuna, Mukuro did not realize that there was a tonfa aiming for him. That tonfa hit a bull's eye at Mukuro's head and made him released Tsuna. Kyoya then put his arms around Tsuna protectively and glared at Mukuro.

"That will teach you a lesson for touching my property."

"Oh really?" Mukuro slowly got up "The last time I checked, Tsunayoshi belongs to me." He rubbed his head, and felt a bump rising.

"The last time I check, I don't belong to you, Mukuro-nii." Tsuna spoke quietly.

"Hear that Pineapple? Tsunayoshi deny belonging to you." Kyoya replied smugly while Mukuro looked obviously shocked and heart-broken.

"And I don't remember being your property either, Kyoya-nii." Tsuna continued, earning a sad look from Kyoya's eyes and a smirk from Mukuro, silently hinting 'Serve you right.'

"Ha! You two perverts! Juudiame made it clear that he belongs to neither of you. So, Hibari

Kyoya! Release Juudiame now!" Hayato said.

"What if I don't?" Kyoya challenged.

"Then I will blow you away!" And Hayato took out his dynamite.

The two of them got into a heated battle of glares. Some are helpless with this kind of situation and could only look on while some are mentally cheering them on and fight for their lives. Tsuna was neither of them though. He didn't want his precious people to fight.

"Hayato! Kyoya-nii! Please..." His sentence was cut into half when another unknown voice spoke up.

"Hayato. Keep your dynamite. You are scaring other people."

"That voice..." Hayato quickly turned behind. "Aniki..." He said softly. The others also turned back, and the rest of them had shock, surprise, and confused (Kyoya had an annoyed look) looks on their faces.

**Back to Alaude and Giotto**

"Alaude...Alaude?" Giotto knocked on his door. He had been knocking for a few minutes now, but there are no replies from the cloud guardian. 'Is he asleep?' No, Alaude just injured himself, he wouldn't have the mood to sleep. Plus, Alaude is a very light sleeper, and he would had been woken up by the knocks and calling. 'Don't tell me…' Giotto hammered violently on the door, shouting "Alaude! Hibari Alaude! Open up!" Seeing that there is still no response from Alaude, Giotto decided to break the door opened. But at that moment, the door was opened, and out came a pissed cloud guardian…a _very_ pissed Alaude.

"What is it? Giotto de Vongola?" Alaude hissed and his eyes flashed dangerously. Giotto gulped.

"I want to talk to you." Giotto cleared his throat.

"About what?"

"About you and your injuries."

"There's nothing to talk about." Alaude went back into his room and Giotto followed.

"Yes, there is." Giotto locked the door and turned his attention to the cloud guardian who is standing by the window. "You are to tell me everything."

"Oh? Are you ordering me, Giotto de Vongola?" Alaude glared at Giotto with a smirk.

"No…But if you still refuse to tell me the truth, I will have no choice but to order you. And you know…" Giotto put on his boss façade "I don't talk no for an answer."

"Fine then Giotto de Vongola." Alaude spoke and he related the whole incident to Giotto. The intention to confront the Varia, the meeting with the strange figure and the fight with that opponent. After finishing relating the whole incident, Giotto was speechless for a moment. Then, worry, surprise and confusion appeared on his face.

"You mean…That opponent…is a kid?" Giotto burst.

"Geesh! Don't make my repeat myself Decimo."

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! HIBARI ALAUDE GOT BEATEN BY A MERE KID?" Giotto screamed.

"Do you really have to spell it out that clearly?" Alaude death glared Giotto, wishing that he could take down the Vongola Decimo right now "And hanging around that Sasagawa weaklings had made you talked like them." Alaude rubbed his ear lobe.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Giotto smiled sheepishly. "So, what do you think of him?"

"As much as I don't want to admit, but he is strong. This is a worry as his identity and intentions are still unknown. He may prove to be an ally or an enemy to the Vongola." Alaude said while Giotto nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way. That boy would be a walking time bomb, and we don't know when he will strike us. We have to find him as soon as possible." Giotto turned to Alaude "Gather as much information as you can of this boy, and if you managed to find him…" Giotto became serious " Don't harm him and take him to us, if he put up a fight, then capture him alive." He concluded this topic.

"Alright." Alaude replied monotonously as Giotto turned to leave the room.

"By the way, are you coming to the graduation ceremony?" Giotto asked

"No. Too much weaklings." As expected from Alaude.

"Don't you want to see Kyoya?"

"No. He is a weakling too." Alaude said indifferently. Giotto couldn't help but chuckled. The relationship between the two brothers is hard to get.

"Fine then, I will get going now, though by the time I get there, the ceremony would already be over." And with that, Giotto leaves the room completely.

Alaude turned his gaze to outside the window. Images of the incidents kept repeating themselves in his mind. The humiliation of the defeat by that boy(though in actual fact, they are on par) , this thought made the Cloud furious. That boy, Alaude had to find him at all cost. He will propose another fight to him, and this time, Alaude will show no mercy.

However…that boy…why did that boy appear in the Varia's mansion?

Finding that boy would be like finding a needle in the vast sea. But with this lead, Alaude is sure that he will find that boy soon enough. He picked up his mobile phone and dialed in a few numbers. The line got through almost immediately.

"Tetsuya Kusakabe, send me information on the Varia's current situation. I need it now."

"Yes, Alaude sir." And that ended the call.

Alaude had confidence that that boy is definitely related to the Varia, and if he found them, they will lead him to the boy. Though that boy is wearing a mask, but if he did appear before Alaude again, Alaude would be able to recognize him at one glance. That boy…he can forget about escaping the clutches of Hibari Alaude.

**Back to Tsuna and the rest**

"AHHHHHH! What are you guys EXTREMELY doing here?" Ryohei shouted and everyone except one covered their ears.

"MY EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU EXTREMELY DOING? ARE YOU STILL TRAINING TO THE EXTREME?" Another screamed at a louder voice.

'And I always thought Ryohei-nii had a really deafening voice. He had met his match.' Tsuna thought.

"AHHHHHHH! I'M EXTREMELY FINE! I WORK MYSELF TO THE EXTREME EVERYDAY!" Ryohei shouted back.

"EXTREME!" The two of them shouted together. While Tsuna covered his ears, he realized that the man looked a lot like Ryohei-nii, except that he had black hair and looks older, and he thought that he heard the man calling Ryohei-nii 'little brother.'

"OI! Stupid Turf-head/Boxing-head! Keep your voice down! Are you trying to let us go deaf?" Two voices screamed in sync.

Tsuna turned to the two of them. One voice belonged to Hayato, while the other voice belonged to the man who Hayato addressed as 'Aniki'. Hayato and his older brother really look alike!

"Maa maa. Come on, there's no need to fight." Takeshi spoke amusingly

"Takeshi is right. We should all get along! Isn't that right, G?" A man who looked like a carbon copy of Takeshi winked at Hayato's Aniki. Mr. Carbon Copy of Takeshi seems really nice, and like Takeshi, had a cheerful feel too!

"Shut up, Flute-Freak! Who is getting along with you?" G, Hayato's Aniki shouted back. Tsuna just know his name from Takeshi's carbon copy. Tsuna said nothing but only silently looked at them.

"Mufuffu! Aren't you being a little anti-social, G Gokudera?" A guy, who shared similar looks to Mukuro spoke. Other than looking like Mukuro-nii, they also speak the same way too! Tsuna chuckled, not forgetting about the funny hairstyles that they both adopted.

"Yare Yare…Stop making such a din here. Seriously, I hate dealing with brats…" A man with green hair and lightning tattoo under his eye said. Tsuna giggled at the tone which that man used. A boring tone with a boring expression, Tsuna find it interesting to no end.

"As if you aren't a brat yourself…" Lambo pointed out, earning many giggles and laughs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? You annoying cow brat! The green-haired man's face was flushed with embarrassment and he looked awkward.

"The annoying cow brat had spoken the right thing for once." G continued, a faint smirk present on his face.

"I'm not an annoying cow brat! Stop calling me that! You meanies!" Lambo cried, tiny tears forming around his eyes.

"Alright. Stop bullying Lambo already." Mr Takeshi look-alike said with an amused expression.

" Nii-san is right. Lampo-nii, G-nii, please stop teasing Lampo." Takeshi continued.

"Well…Not like I'm saying anything that is not true." Lampo stubbornly retaliated.

"Lampo-nii!" Takeshi warned as he saw Lambo's face gets darker and darker.

"Gotta…stay…calm…" Lambo cried, and he searched his hair for something. Then he pulled out something.

"Oh god…" Lampo said this as his face turned pale. The others also had the same thought.

"RUN!" Someone screamed.

Numerous of grenades were thrown in random directions. 'They must not explode!' This thought flashed through their minds. Most of them got into a battle stance and drew out their weapons. With fast movements and attacks, all the grenades had been destroyed and of course did not explode.

All except one.

And that one, went aiming straight for Tsuna!

Tsuna watched as the grenade came closer and closer to him. 'What should I do?' His intuition is bugging him to use his flames and destroy the grenade. But his logical side discourages that idea. Tsuna could only stand there and watch as the grenade hit him, and he will die. Tsuna closed his eyes and when it seemed like all hope is lost, a hero saves the day.

In this case, the hero happened to be a blonde with clear blue eyes. The hero destroyed the grenade. Feeling no impact, Tsuna slowly opened his eyes. At that moment, caramel meets blue and the next thing Tsuna saw is black and he lost conscious.

That's all for this chapter! Hope you guys like it. I specially made it longer, cause I feel that my current chapters are far too short.

If you guys are wondering about the one who took Tsuna's first kiss...Well, this is a secret that I will never reveal.

Sorry about that! I still treasure my life after all.

Hehe! Please leave some reviews! ^^ Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I am back! Sorry, I was really late in my updates. I was really busy recently, with my exams and homework. People like me have no lives.

**IMPORTANT!** : Anyways, I'm here to clarify some things. Firstly, I understand that Mukuro had kissed Tsuna in my previous chapter. But I swear, that wasn't Tsuna's first kiss. Secondly, when Tsuna fought with Alaude, he wore a mask, so Alaude doesn't know how Tsuna looked like. However, Tsuna knows how Alaude look like. Thirdly, about their age…Well, I have not decide what age they( Giotto and his guardians) are. Good point made by **Final Syai Lunar Generation , **I really don't want Giotto to be known as a pedophile! I will reveal their age in my next chapter, after I decide how I want to develop their relationship.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn doesn't belong to me. This series belong to their rightful owners and creators. But, this fic is 100% mine! ^^

* * *

><p>"I didn't do anything to him! For the hundredth time, stop bugging me about this!" Giotto de Vongola said while he tried to make his point known. He shivered slightly under the piercing gaze of the siblings. He had no idea how things let to this situation. His 'loyal' guardians chose this time to be silent, and think it is wiser to just be a spectator. Though they are older and stronger than the siblings, they would not stand any chance against them now.<p>

"Then could you explain why he fainted after seeing you?" Hayato demanded, his green eyes flashing with fury.

"I had already said it a lot of times! I don't know!" Giotto replied.

"Do you think that by saying 'I don't know', you can escape from this responsibility?" Hayato then continued, looking angrier than before.

"No! What? I…"

"Stop making excuses for yourself! What have you done to Tsuna?" Chrome, who is usually shy and gentle, shouted at Giotto.

"Chrome-nee is right! Explain yourself, you bad man!" Lambo continued, about to cry.

"You guys! Stop doubting Giotto like that. He is not like that!" Asari spoke up suddenly.

"Asari…" Giotto looked gratefully at his Rain guardian

"Though I do want to know why Tsuna fainted just like that." Asari continued.

"Asari!" Giotto shouted.

"Shut up! Flute-freak! You are worsening the whole situation!"

"Oh? Opps…Sorry Giotto…" Asari smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Giotto de Vongola…If anything happens to my Tsu-chan…I will skin you alive, break all your bones and feed you to the dogs!" Mukuro threatened, he was dead serious and is definitely not joking.

"That should be my line, Mukuro Rokudo Spade. Giotto de Vongola, if Tsunayoshi is to lose even a strand of hair, I will bite you to death!" Kyoya took out his tonfas, the silvery metal glinting, making Giotto gulped.

"Stop arguing already! Can't I have some peace? That's why I hate being around annoying brats." Lampo yawned tiredly. Now is 1pm on the afternoon, but in Italy, due to time differences, it is only around 6am in the morning. And at this time, Lazy-bum Lampo is still snoring in bed.

"Keep quiet brat! Can't you see that by saying this, you are not helping to the situation? G scolded the older cow brat.

"G…Please…No fights…" Giotto was tired with dealing with the persistent siblings, how he wished that the boy would wake up at this instance.

"Stop swaying off topic, Giotto de Vongola! After landing the Juudiame in this state, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"I will repeat myself again. All that happen is that our eyes met, and then the next second, he just dropped into my arms. I too want to know what happened to him!"

"Stop saying like it has nothing to do with you! Feigning innocence wouldn't let you off the hook!"

Giotto looked at the furious and enraged faces of his guardians' siblings' faces. He sighed and shook his head. What should he do to let them believe him? He stole a glimpse at the sleeping figure in the room. He had already been unconscious for 2 hours, but still showed no sign of wakening. Giotto mentally whined. How had things led to this situation? That boy is really weird, fainting into his arms like that. Not that these kind of things happen to Giotto every day, but there is something about that boy that stirs some unknown feelings within him. However…before that boy lose conscious completely…I swear I heard he said something…something like…

"Tsuna-san has awaken." Knuckle declared happily to them. Knuckle's words saved Giotto from getting killed then but also snapped Giotto from his thoughts. Everyone in the room immediately reacted and went over to the brunette.

"MmmMmph…" Tsuna opened his eyes lazily "Where am I?" Tsuna find his surroundings, once again, unfamiliar. God, why do I keep waking up in unknown places?

"TSUNA/TSUNAYOSHI/TSU-CHAN/TSUNA-NII/SAWADA!" They screamed, making Tsuna's ears ring slightly.

"Everyone…What happened?" Tsuna asked while he struggled to get up.

"You fainted suddenly, Juudiame, and make us worried!"

"Yah…Tsuna, you just collapsed like that, we were all caught by surprise!"

"I fainted? Ahhh…I'm so sorry for making you all worried." Tsuna apologized and maintained a weak smile.

"It's not the first time you fainted already, Tsu-chan. You fainted once yesterday!" Mukuro added.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm too tired. I didn't get to have much sleep yesterday." Tsuna rubbed his temple and unfortunately recalled the incidents that happened yesterday.

"You should rest well, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya said.

"SAWADA! YOU SHOULD EXTREMELY GET SOME SLEEP!"

"Tsuna…"

"Tsuna-nii…"

"Maa maa! I get it! I will make sure to get ample amount of rest and sleep. And you guys, I'm already feeling better, get all these grumpy faces off!"Everyone visibly relaxed and broke into smiles, however Chrome still have slight worry on her face. "Chrome, if you keep frowning like that, you will have wrinkles!" With this, Chrome blushed and immediately stopped frowning.

"Sasagawa Knuckle, is Tsunayoshi really alright?" Kyoya is still not convinced.

"Yes, I'm EXTREMELY SURE that he is EXTREMELY ALRIGHT!" Knuckle said with confidence.

"Hear that? Now, you should rest assure now!" Tsuna gave them a warm smile.

"I'm glad you are alright, Juudiame! For a second, I thought that the Vongola Decimo had do something that made you fainted." Hayato said while he glared sideways at the Decimo.

"Vongola…Decimo?" Tsun pronounced the two Italian words fluently, much to the surprise of the Decimo family.

"Ah! I almost forgot! We have not introduced them to Tsuna yet!" Takeshi spoke.

"That's right!" The others nodded with realization.

"We should also introduce Tsuna to them too!" Takeshi

The others nodded again. "So, who's gonna start first?"

"Well, I think it's better for me to self-introduce myself first." Tsuna said while he turned to face the Decimo family. He took a deep breath "Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. But I preferred to be called Tsuna for short." To be honest, the brunette was really anxious. I mean, who wouldn't? Especially when they are strangers that you have never met before, and they are older than you. Plus, you met them in a very awkward way, you fainted infront of them, for goodness sake! Tsuna mentally face-palmed. Not forgetting the important fact that…They are all sizzling HOT Italian men… No, bad Tsuna, how can you think of them that way? Thank god for the fact that they can't read minds.

"I, as the Juudiame's right-hand man, shall go first." Hayato declared proudly. "Juudiame!" Hayato pointed to a particular guy who looked alike to him. And Tsuna could distinctly remember that his name is G. "That pinky over there is my brother…" Before he finished his introduction, he was wacked painfully on his head, by who? His aniki of course!

"What was that for pinky?" Hayato glared at the man and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bump rising.

"Mind your words, Gokudera Hayato." G commanded, the aura he gave off was so imitating that Tsuna couldn't help but shivered.

"Why you…"

"Hello there. The name's G. Gokudera G." G's eyes soften a little at the sight of Tsuna fragile look. "For your information, my hair is NOT PINK!" When he say this, he glared at Hayato.

"Hello…er…G…" Tsuna struggled with a proper way to address that man.

"You can just call me G or G-nii. It's all up to you." G said.

"Okay! I will call you G-nii then!" Tsuna smiled cutely, making G and a few others blushed.

"Haha! Tsuna," Takeshi spoke as Mr Carbon Copy of Takeshi walked towards them. "This is my elder brother."

"Hello Tsuna! I am Yamamoto Asari, it's nice meeting you! Likewise, you can choose to call me by anything you wish." Asari patted Tsuna's head gently, and Tsuna giggled.

"Alright then! Nice meeting you too, Asari-nii!"

"Tsuna-nii…Lambo tugged slightly at Tsuna's sleeves. "I…" Lambo had the intention of introducing his brother.

"Hey, young Tsunayoshi. My name is Lampo, that brat over there, clinging to you, is unfortunately, my brother. " Lampo interrupted, and did the honor of introducing by himself.

"I'm not a brat!" Lambo shouted back.

"Whatever…" Lampo rolled his eyes and Lambo looked like he's going to cry again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! SAWADA! THAT EXTEME GUY OVER THERE IS MY EXTREME BROTHER!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically.

"It's an honour meeting you, Tsuna. You may address me as Knuckle-nii." …..Tsuna nodded cheerfully.

"Nufufuffu…Hello there…Tsunayoshi…" Daemon's voice sent shivers down Tsuna's spine. He cringed slightly, uncomfortable, but nevertheless, tried not to show it.

"Kufufufuf…Tsu-chan, that is my aniki, Daemon Spade." Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement and forced a smile. "Though Tsu-chan already took the liberty to introduce himself, I have to add on some important details." Mukuro sat on the bed and hugged Tsuna closed to his chest. "Tsu-chan is my fiancé."

"Mukuro-nii!" Tsuna shrieked, alarmed at the contact and Mukuro's claim.

"Oh? Nufufufuf…Good job there *. You got yourself a beautiful wife." Daemon seemed not to be bothered by the fact that his brother is claiming another boy as a wife. But then again, we are talking about Daemon after all. Though Daemon, Mukuro and Chrome looked calm and normal. The others weren't feeling the same.

Some are shock. Giotto, G, Lambo

They looked at the pair( Tsuna and Mukuro) with _their mouths wide opened._

Some are mad. Hayato, Kyoya

They looked at the pair with _looks that promises of EXTREME pain and torture._

Some are happy. Takeshi and Asari. And the Spade brothers and sister.

They looked at the pair with_ content looks._

Some just doesn't get it. Knuckle and Ryohei.

They looked at the pair with _blank faces._

One already fainted. Lampo.

_Visible white foam was all over his mouth, and his face was as green as his hair._

"Thank you, Aniki…Kufufufufu…" Mukuro smirked and held tighter to Tsuna.

"No…Wait…I'm not…" Tsuna stammered trying to explain himself.

"Pineapple. How dare you address my Tsunayoshi as your fiancé ? Get this clear, Tsunayoshi is mine."

"Oh really, Kyo-kun?" Kyoya twitched at that nickname. "Tsu-chan is marrying me, so, he is my wife!" When he said this, Mukuro stroked Tsuna's cheek, making the skylark really jealous and mad.

"Tsunayoshi is not yours, Pineapple head. Claiming that Tsunayoshi is your wife, do you want to be bitten to death?"

"Bring it on, Kyo-kun!" Mukuro provoked while he released Tsuna and got up from the bed.

"Mukuro, Kyoya. Stop your nonsense at this instance!" A stern voice spoke up.

"Hn."

"Kufufufu…"

They turned their heads towards the voice.

"It's being a long while since I see you guys, but some things just never change." Giotto laughed while Mukuro and Kyoya chose to stay silent, giving the blonde glares every two seconds.

"Hello." Giotto turned his attention to the shy boy.

"You…" Tsuna frowned a bit as he tried to recall that familiar face "Oh! I remember now! You saved me from the grenade!" Tsuna spoke eagerly, his eyes shining.

"You remembered? I'm surprised." Giotto was secretly happy that the cute boy actually remembered that he saved him. That was his once-in-a-lifetime chance of being a knight in shining armor, saving a frail princess from danger. Well, maybe Tsuna wasn't much of a princess, considering no matter how cute or feminine he is, he is still a boy between his legs.

"I do! Thank you for saving me." Tsuna did a 90-degree bow, while sitting on the bed.

"You're welcome, it's nothing much." Giotto smiled at Tsuna "Are you really feeling fine? You fainted out of a sudden."

"Yes, I'm really alright. Thanks for your concern, er..ar…"

"Giotto"

"Thank You, Giotto." Tsuna spoke and then immediateky clasped his hands over his mouth, a wide blush formed on his face. Did he just address Giotto as Giotto? Why did he do that? Giotto-san, Giotto-nii or other addresses are fine, but why did him call out his name? And the name just slipped out of his mouth so naturally, like he was meant to call Giotto like that.

Giotto was a little shocked but nevertheless smiled "It's alright, if you are comfortable with it, you may call me Giotto." Tsuna nodded shyly.

"I just notice, but where is Alaude-san?" Takeshi questioned. The siblings also perked up, suddenly realizing that the older skylark was absent.

"Alaude had some business to settle, so he will be away for a while." Giotto informed them.

"Alaude?" Tsuna mumbled softly.

"Alaude is Kyoya-nii's elder brother." Lambo told the confused brunette.

"I didn't know that you too have an elder brother Kyoya-nii. I can't wait to meet him!" Tsuna beamed at the younger skylark, to which he nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"I don't think you want to meet him though." Mukuro said "Like his younger brother, Hibari Alaude is scary and a loner." Kyoya did nothing but only gave a death glare to Mukuro.

"Well, I wouldn't describe Alaude as a very sociable or friendly type. He…well…prefers…to be alone." Giotto stammered, trying to find the right words to say. Afterall, if the older skylark ever found out that he talked bad behind his back, Giotto would be so screwed. Nevertheless, Giotto couldn't help but agree to Mukuro's words.

"I see…" Tsuna nodded like an obedient kid and broke into a childish grin. Then, the room became silent, and a strange rumbling noise broke the silent.

"Eh? What is that noise?" Takeshi asked, while the others shook their heads, also curious at where that rumbling noise came from.

"Sorry…it's my stomach…" Tsuna admitted quietly, his face turning as red as G's hair. The other giggled while Tsuna looked more embarrassed. They quickly decided to grab a bite as a certain restaurant.

**Somewhere in Japan, at the Varia's mansion**

"After two weeks, we are finally back!" A man wearing dark sunglasses with weird hair spoke with joy and relief.

"That mission is so easy, I can't understand why we are sent there." A man with piercing and lightning tattoo said.

"I agree." A indigo floating baby said.

"Ushishishi…, we should have already be back, if not for some delays…" A man with yellow-golden hair smirked.

"VOIII! It's not my fault that the whole building collapsed." A guy with long silvery hair shouted "I'm not the one that started shooting aimlessly at the walls." He glared at a certain guy and his voice trailed off.

"Shut up, you piece of trash!" A man with spiky black hair commanded. He took out his twin X-guns and fired at the guy with silvery hair guy. Fortunately and unfortunately, he missed that first shot.

"My my, do you guys really have to fight the moment we got back? You have been on this for the past 7 hours."The sunglasses guy clasped his hands and pouted his lips.

"Ushishishi…The prince doesn't care…"

"You guys may keep on fighting, but I'm video-tapping this down for future black-mailing purposes." The floating baby held a video camera, most likely made out of his own illusion.

"Alright, already! Tsk! What do you think Tsu-chan will say when he saw you guys acting like a bunch of 5-year old kids?" Sunglasses guy said.

"Boss, the sissy is right. Tsu-chan hates to see us fight, he will be upset." Mr piercing and tattoo whispered to his boss.

"Hn! This is only for the sake of the little tuna fish." The boss kept his guns.

"But…haven't you guys notice that the mansion…is exceptionally quiet?" The sunglasses guy other members stopped their bickering for a moment and listened. Indeed, the mansion is oddly quiet and peaceful. They had a bad feeling. It is all too calm. Like the calmness before the storm .Something…someone…is coming for them…but who?

**To Alaude POV**

"Alaude Sir, I received news that the Varia had just returned to Japan from their mission."

"Alright, Well done." Alaude said monotonously and slam his phone shut. Those annoying weaklings had finally returned to Japan, it's time to look for some answers…and of course,_ revenge_.

* * *

><p>This chapter is done! I apologize again for my late update and sloppy work. It is really hard to do conversations.<p>

Look forward to the next chapter! I assure you, it's really interesting!

Oh, and by the way, Tsuna woke up at infirmary in Nami elementary school. (If you guys want to know…:P)

As usual, please review and leave your comments! ^^

Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N : Hello Everyone! I'm back with my new chapter! I'm glad that you guys are still reading my story. I'm really touched by the reviews that you guys left *sobs*. Haha! Before you guys start reading, this chapter is gonna be short again…reason being that important details are gonna be left to the next chapter. So sorry!

* * *

><p>"Boss! What are you doing?" Lussuria asked Xanxus, when he saw the leader with the sign of looking for something.<p>

"I'm looking for Tsu-chan." Xanxus replied, not looking at Lussuria.

"Tsu-Tsu? Isn't he inside his room?" Lussuria questioned and he stepped inside Tsuna's room.

"Scum! If he is inside his room, I wouldn't be looking for him!" Xanxus shouted at his sun guardian.

"Tsu-Tsu gone?" Lussuria exclaimed and looked frantic.

"Good Morning Boss!" Levi appeared and greeted his boss.

"Ushishi…What are you guys standing here doing?" The fake prince, Belphegor followed behind Levi.

"Terrible news! Tsu-tsu is gone!" Lussuria informed them.

"VOIII! What? Are you really sure?" Squalo asked.

"Yes! He is not in his room!"

"Maybe Tsu-Tsu only went for a walk, he will be back soon." Mammon pointed out.

"Boss! We have searched the whole mansion and the whole area, we did not find Young Master Tsunayoshi." A underling hurried in.

"Useless Scum!" "Why the hell did I hire these useless fools?" Xanxus smashed an antique vase angrily.

"Let's all stay calm and think. Tsuna is not someone who is this irresponsible to leave the mansion and not inform us." Mammon suggested.

"That's right! Tsu-tsu will always inform us. Maybe he left a note for us!" Lussuria said happily.

They all searched every corner of Tsuna's room for any notes. And at last, found it on Tsuna's study desk. Scribbled with fast writings, it was definitely Tsuna's handwriting. The note read :

_Hello Xanxus-nii and everyone,_

_I was wating for you all to come home, but by the time I leave the house, you are still not home._

The Varia's heart was clenched tightly at the tone and choice of words Tsuna used. He must had been so lonely and depressed.

_If you ever get to read this letter, I must tell you that, by the time you read this letter, I should be at my school attending the graduation ceremony._

The Varia almost suffered from a brain concussion when they knocked their heads repeatedly on the walls for forgetting such an important day.

_You don't have to be apologetic for not being able to attend._

The Varia felt guilt consuming them.

_Anyways, I think I will be returning a bit late since I might be celebrating my graduation with my friends. There is no need to worry about me. Well, you guys must be very tired from the mission. Please do get some sleep or rest._

"Awwww!" The Varia thought, touched that Tsuna was worried about them.

_If you do come across this letter, please give a call, kays? Then I will know that you are safe._

_Love, Tsuna_

The hearts of the Varia completely melted by the cuteness and sweetness of the little boy. Without wasting another second, Xanxus took out his phone and dialed in Tsuna's number. He was about to press the 'call' button when a underling rushed in hurridly, panic and fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked, as the underling fell to the ground.

"Boss…There's an intruder…he injured a lot of our men…and he.." That underling was badly injured.

"Don't say anything anymore, let me heal you!" Lussuria rushed to him and started his healing process.

"Which fool is that? To attack the Varia's mansion so openly." Xanxus demanded.

"It is…the cloud guardian…of the Vongola Decimo…" The underling spoke weakly.

"Hibari Alaude? What does he want from us anyway?" Levi spoke as he looked at Xanxus. Xanxus was also surprised at the news.

"VOIIII! How dare he enter the Varia's property?"

"Ushishishi…This is interesting. Let's check it out."

"What should we do, Boss?" Mammon asked, the rest of the Varia turned to their boss for the command.

"I say, we go meet that useless scum!" Xanxus smirked.

**Alaude POV**

"Weaklings." Hibari Alaude muttered while he took down 10 men at one go. The men fell to the ground like flies.

"I was hoping for a stronger opponent, or at least a better security function." Alaude sneered as he took down 20 more men.

"Or better…if that boy would to face me now…" Alaude let out his killer intent. He was about to attack a man sneaking behind him when a couple of knifes slide passed him, almost injuring him.

"Hibari Alaude." Xanxus spoke as he appeared with his guardians.

"A stronger weakling had come…" Alaude smirked as he replied "Weaklings."

"Hibari Alaude, what do you think you are doing?"

"Hn. I am here for some answers."

"Answers?"

"Hn. I want information about two things. One, the enemy mafia family that is targeting our siblings. And secondly," Alaude paused and smirked "that boy." The reactions from the Varia amused him. So, they do know that boy afterall. He had thought that the Varia will deny and lie about the presence of that boy, but their immediate reaction when he said the two words, gave them away. Well, it would save him the trouble of questioning them.

"Boss…" The members of the Varia turned to their leader. Their normal calm leader had a surprised look in his eyes. Xanxus thought silently to himself. What can they do now? They don't know how Alaude did it but, he found their precious tuna fish. What did he do to Tsuna? But judging by this, Tsuna should be fine. If not, that scum would never have appeared here. Alaude knows fully well that we do know the boy that he talked about. There is no use denying. But…we cannot tell him the truth. We had to abide to the agreement with the Ninth. We promised him…

"Weaklings, are you telling me the information or you are just going to stand there and stare like idiots?" Alaude spoke. The Varia was obviously offended by his words. They raised their weapons and were ready to attack him any second.

"Back down." One command from Xanxus made the Varia stepped down. He turned his attention to the cloud guardian. "Scum, we will talk about this in the meeting room." The rest of the Varia were shocked at their boss's decision. Alaude smirked again and followed them to the meeting room.

"Since I can't tell him…I will just have to lie my way through."

**Time skip to around 9pm at night**

Tsuna reached for his keys and insert them in the hole ( if you are thinking dirty, raise your hand!). "Eh?" He was surprised to found the door unlock. Though he got out of the house in a hurry, he was sure that he did remember to lock the door. Then, that would mean…

Tsuna turned the door knob and ran into the mansion. "

"Tsu-Tsu/Tsu-chan!" The Varia called happily and got into a group hug. They missed their little Tuna fish so much! Of course, little Tsuna missed his big brothers and sister too! The one who broke the hug was Xanxus. He signaled for the rest of the Varia to stand away from them, the Varia complied.

He kneeled down to Tsuna's eye-level. "Tsuna," Xanxus started, and Tsuna immediately detected that his Xanxus-nii is gonna tell him something really serious. For Xanxus would only call Tsuna by 'Tsuna' and not his nickname would be when something serious had happen.

"The period that we were not around…" Xanxus paused slightly and look at Tsuna "Did anyone come by?" Tsuna's immediate reaction answered Xanxus question.

Tsuna bit his lips and then said "Yesterday…in the middle of the night…" Tsuna swallowed "a strange guy came…" Xanxus nodded slightly, encouraging Tsuna to go on. The Tsuna now, is like a kid that had done something wrong and was admitting his mistakes.

"Then what happened?" Xanxus asked.

Tsuna averted his eyes for a moment and then continued "I thought that he was going to harm me…so…i…" Tsuna stammered

"So?" Xanxus prompted "I FOUGHT HIM!" Tsuna burst out and shut his eyes tightly. The rest of the members of the Varia seemed surprised, but Xanxus was not, he had expected Tsuna to do this. He let out a long sign, and tears started flowing down Tsuna's cheeks. "Sorry…*hic* I didn't *hic* mean to…" He cried. Lussuria immediately held him and rubbed his back. "No! Tsu-chan, we are not angry with you! We are just worried for your safety!" He comforted. "That's right!" Levi continued, patting Tsuna's head. "But…*hic*" "Tsu-chan, they are right. It's nothing serious." Xanxus explained to the sobbing brunette. Hearing these words made Tsuna stopped his crying. Xanxus wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. "Give me a smile." Xanxus said warmly to the tuna fish. Tsuna immediately flashed his cute yet charming smile.

"But…you have to tell me in detail what happened between you and the scum, no, the strange guy." Xanxus spoke. Tsuna pondered for a moment and nodded.

**Flash jump to the time when Tsuna finished relating the incident**

***Note!*** Crazzanimefantic apologize for ending this fanfic now. This fic will not carry on and the status will be changed to 'completed'. I am very sorry for this.* bowing profusely* thanks for all the support that all of you had given me since the first time I started publishing this fic. I apologized again.

Reason for ending of this fic: The Varia members had all died.

Reason for their death: They laughed to death.

Reason for laughing to death : ….Tsuna won Alaude in the fight….

So, with these reasons, I hope that you can understand my point and forgive me. I am an useless writer. T.T

*SMACK!* X6

**Crazzanimefantic**: "Owww… Which idiot is that? My head hurts…"* rubs head*

"WE ARE STILL ALIVE!" Six voices shouted in sync.

**Crazzanimefantic**: Oh? Ar? Opps…Sorry…Hhahaha…*laughs nervously*

**Crazzanimefantic**: Haha! My dear readers! It seemed like our favourite characters had miraculously revived themselves from death. Though I have no idea how they did it, (despite me being the author of this story) but…the story shall then carry on! *runs away*

"THAT'S BETTER!" The six voices shouted in sync again.

**Crazzanimefantic**: "In the next chapter!" ******

**WARNING!** The above parts are censored as this is determined to be not appropriate for all readers. I apologize for any inconvenience caused.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Despite my hectic life, I'm glad that I could spare time to update this story.

I'm so sorry for forgetting my promise made to tell the ages! *banging my head on the wall* . I decided to make changes to my story line, so I have to re-think. Since the main worry for the age is because of Giotto and Tsuna, actually it is not so important now. Because, the Gio-Tsu moments will have to come in later parts of the story. Now, I have to explain and clarify a lot of details. Like Tsuna's relationship with the Varia and the Vongola, and the about the voice that Tsuna heard when he is unconscious, of course, how Tsuna is important to the Tri-Ni-Sette policy, which is the main focus of my story.

Oh! I'm secretly proud that I managed to scare you with my ending. :P

Well, enough said, on with my story!

I present you, Chapter 12!

After the incidents that happened in the previous chapter, Let's do a rewind of the events that happened previously.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewind: To when Tsuna is telling the Varia of the incident<strong>

"That's all that happened." Tsuna concluded. After his voice died down, the atmosphere then was suddenly weird. His brothers and sister had complex looks on their faces. Tsuna became worried and frightful. "What's wrong?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

One second…two second…three second…and still counting…

"Pufff! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed suddenly. Lussuria-nee even fell down from the crouch from laughing too hard. Belphegor-nii was giggling eerily and un-prince-likely. Levi-nii was holding his stomach in pain from laughing. Even Xanxus couldn't resist snickering.

Tsuna did not get it. What is so funny about that? All he said was that they fought and he managed to escape when the strange guy wasn't looking. And after that, they started laughing like lunatics.

"Tsu-chan! You…Hahaha…are…haha…" Lussuria tried talking coherently

"Ushishi…I can't believe you beat the living hell out of Hibari Alaude…"

"Good job, Tsuna…"

"No, I didn't win him! It was a tie! And it wasn't even fair!" Tsuna tried explaining, but were futile attempts as the Varia is in no condition to hear him out. Tsuna sighed and shook his head, it would be better to go along with them.

**At the same time-with Giotto and Co.**

"Great! We are finally back! I'm exhausted!"

"Me too!"

"I could get some sleep right now."

"Or a lazy warm bath."

The Decimo family chuckled. Today was indeed a tiring day for them. After their graduation ceremony, and after Tsuna woke up, they went to a hell lot of places. Since the siblings were under danger and they had to be with them to ensure their safety. Secondly, they missed their siblings and would love to spend time with them. Not forgetting about their cute newly made friend Tsuna, who actually proved to be a lovely boy.

The first thing they saw as they stepped in the mansion was plain darkness. Then the lights were switched on and there stood a pissed Hibari Alaude.

"Weaklings…" Alaude gave a chilly glare.

"Hello Alaude-Nii!" Takeshi immediately greeted, earning a death glare from the older skylark.

Not intending to acknowledge any of the siblings, Alaude simply said "Older weaklings," referring to the Decimo family "meeting room, now." And he left. From Alaude's attitude and words, Giotto inferred that Alaude had gotten information that was needed. He turned to the siblings and said "We have work to do. Run along and get some rest, don't disturb us." The siblings nodded (even Kyoya) and went back to their rooms. Giotto and guardians then proceeded to the meeting room.

They quickly took their respective seats and Alaude locked the door to avoid disturbances.

"Hibari Alaude, what do you call for?" G asked, annoyed. Alaude chose to ignore that comment.

"Did you obtain the information?" Giotto asked, and the guardians immediately quieten down.

"Weaklings, shut up and listen to me. I contacted the Varia and from what they know, they have limited information on the enemy. All they know is that there aren't many of them, but they are a strong force. They worked quickly and quietly too, no one has any idea who they might be…"

**After finish explaining…**

"I see…So even the Varia is unable to gather much information. Guess that couldn't be helped." Giotto said.

"What's more worrying would be that the enemy could be planning their attacks against the Vongola, but we have no idea when they will strike."G continued.

"If we have no information on the enemy, it would be hard to plan." Asari commented.

"Nufufu…All we can do now would be to keep a close watch on the siblings and hoped that they would be alright." Daemon said.

"This matter would be considered settled for the moment, we will wait for the enemy to make a move and then plan." The guardians nodded in agreement. "Oh," Giotto remembered "What about the boy whom you fought with yesterday?" All eyes turned to Alaude. Alaude cursed under his breath, he was hopping Giotto to be klutz enough to forget about this. God, it was humiliating enough when he told Giotto, he didn't want the rest of the weaklings to know too.

"What boy?" Lampo asked

"It's nothing." Alaude hissed.

"Oh, yesterday midnight, Alaude fought with a boy. We speculate that the boy might be an enemy. So, I asked Alaude to check on him." Giotto explained. Alaude shot him a death glare.

"What have you found out then?" G asked.

"The boy is not an enemy, but he is an associate with the Varia weaklings."

"The Varia?" Knuckle spoke.

"Xanxus only said that the boy is with them. And if we want to know, we should ask Vongola Nono."

"Vongola Nono?"Knuckle asked again.

"That's what the weakling said when I confronted him."

"I see." Giotto heaved a sigh of relief "Then that's great then, I was afraid that we would have to harm someone that young."

"Nufufu…I was thinking, since Xanxus said that we should ask the Ninth, does that mean that he knows something that we don't?"Daemon suggested. And this made everyone in the room look at him.

"What are you trying to say, melon-head freak? That the Ninth is hiding something from us?" G said angrily.

"Do you know anything about this Giotto?" Asari asked the boss.

"No, I don't. In fact, this is the first time I heard about it." Giotto shook his head.

"Maybe there is something that we don't know." Lampo commented.

"Nufufu…What could be so secretive that even Giotto, who is Nono's grandson is kept secret from?"

"Alright, let's don't bother ourselves with this." Giotto said "I will find a chance to ask grandpa, but now, our priority is the siblings' safety and seeking out the enemy."

The rest of them immediately stopped their discussion and leave the meeting room. Leaving Giotto alone pondering, about the strange turn of events. He really have to talk to his grandpa soon.

* * *

><p>That's all for now. So sorry for ending it here and making it so short! T.T I kinda ran out of ideas and decided to stop here. I assure you again that the next chapter is gonna be loooong!<p>

Anticipate! ^^

Till next time~


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! I'm back again! After a long week of tests and homework, somehow I made it out alive, and managed to find time to continue my story. Phew! I kept you guys waiting for too long, I have to apologize.

**ATTENTION:** I didn't know if any of you realised, but i added in a chapter 'in front'. I actually forgot to post that chapter and i only realised it yesterday when i checked. It is actually a 'chapter 6' that was added. So if you scroll to that, you will see something different. But the rest is still the same, i only added in a chapter that i left out! So, because i added a new chapter in front, the rest of the chapters are being pushed back. And i don't know what happened to Fanfiction, it makes my chapter arrangement super weird. I'm so sorry for making you guys confused!

Anyways, please follow me through my story. I have actually created many mysteries about Tsuna. I assure you, the truth will be a surprised. ^^

Do enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was now approximately 3am in the morning, or I should say, in the middle of the night. At this time, when all in the mansion were sleeping, there was a lone figure sitting on the living room couch. He was sipping his wine and in thoughts. He frowned and sighed every three seconds, which started to annoy him himself.<p>

Xanxus stared blankly at nothing in particular and kept drinking his wine. He only snapped out of his thoughts when he realized that his wine glass was empty. He poured more, and drank. He was thinking about a lot of things. Hibari Alaude, Vongola Ninth( whom is his foster father), but mostly Tsuna. 'Tsuna…'Xanxus thought as his gaze wandered to a picture hanged in front of him. It was a framed photo of them and Tsuna. Xanxus remembered vividly that this picture was taken only two years ago, on Tsuna's tenth birthday.

That day, they were celebrating Tsuna's birthday, or he should say, should be celebrating Tsuna's birthday. Initially, they wanted to give Tsuna a surprise. However, it actually backfired, or more accurately said, work too well. He remembered, the plan was this, when Tsuna came home from school, Mammon would use his illusions to create a dark, spooky atmosphere. To make it real, Mammon also added in strange noises such as animal howling. The rest of them would dress up as ghosts or monsters to scare Tsuna. They knew that Tsuna would be frightened by the effects, and then, they would suddenly pop up and shout 'Happy Birthday!'. This plan seemed okay to Xanxus, he didn't thought of the plan, Lussuria did. But since, he had no idea in birthday plannings, he went with Lussuria's idea. However, they did not expect their plan to work so well…so much so that their dear tuna fish was so scared that he cried. Of course, the plan immediately ended and Lussuria was almost killed. Tsuna, after knowing their plan was so angry that he locked himself up in his room for the whole day, and ignored them despite their callings and apologies. The Varia was devastated. Fortunately, Tsuna was a very kind boy, he came out of his room a few hours later and apologized for his rude behavior. The Varia of course did not blame him, instead was happy that tuna fish forgave them. Frankly speaking, they would not know what to do if Tsuna would to ignore them forever.

After a normal birthday celebration and opening of presents plus a few mishaps, Tsuna suddenly declared that he wanted to take a photo with the Varia. The Varia was shock but nevertheless agreed to the request.

There you have it, the photo was taken and hanged in the living room.

Now that Xanxus seriously thought about it, Tsuna was placed in their care at the age of 5. Calculating, Tsuna had been living with them for 7 years. When little tuna fish met the scary Varia, he was only 5. Xanxus would never forget the day which it happened.

**7 years ago…**

Out of no reason, the Vongola Ninth, had told the Varia that he would be coming to visit them. Which was a surprise, as usually, it would be the Varia visiting the Ninth, and not the other way round. Despite that, they still got ready and prepared.

When the Ninth came, he wasn't alone. With him was a little kid, whom judging by the size was no older than 5 years. The little kid was holding on to the Ninth hand and looked really happy. This reminded Xanxus of when he was young, he used to hold on to his foster father's hand and smile, like that too, but then, some things changed.

The Ninth seemed to have noticed the Varia's presence and smiled. The Varia nodded and greeted 'Ninth'. The little kid too notices the frightening figures in front of him. The kid turned to the Ninth and asked "Who are those people, Grandpa?" 'Grandpa?' The Varia thought. The Ninth only laughed and said "They are very nice people…" the Ninth stole a glance at them while he squatted down to the kid's level "…and they will be your family from now on…" If the Varia can still keep their cool after hearing this news, it is definitely impossible.

3 seconds later, a loud " WHAT?" can be heard from the six of them. The Ninth was unaffected by their outburst but the little kid seemed, was scared by the sudden reaction, for the kid immediately clung on to the Ninth. "There there, don't be scared Tsuna, they wouldn't hurt you." The coaxing did not change Tsuna's mind, he was still scared of the Varia. With much persuasion, Tsuna was finally convinced that the Varia were nice people. He raised his eyes timidly, and the Varia got a clear view at his face. "How cute…" They had the same thought, and their hearts unknowingly soften.

Tsuna took small steps and approached the Varia, much to their surprise. "Hello…I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. But…I prefer to be called Tsuna…nice to meet you…" He spoke cutely. For a boy that was so terrified of them just seconds ago, he seemed to have got over his fear quickly. After his introduction, he flashed a smile at them.

It was that second, that look, that smile, that innocence that changed the lives of the Varia from then on. "Are we gonna be a family?" Tsuna crooked his head to the side and asked the Varia. Xanxus bent down and carried Tsuna in his arms and say gently "Yes, family…", and he knew that the rest of the Varia agreed too. From that day onwards, Sawada Tsunayoshi had been living with the Varia.

**Time skip to night time, after Tsuna was asleep**

"I have something important to tell you. I'm sure that you have many questions about Tsuna and my decision. I could not tell you the truth now, but I assure you, I will reveal the truth someday. But now, you have to know a few things about Tsuna. However, firstly, I want you to make a vow. You must promise that what I told you today, will stay as a secret between the seven of us. No one must know of this, even Tsuna himself." The Ninth told them seriously, the Varia listened and made a vow, according to the ninth wishes.

After that, the Ninth said "Tsuna, is not a normal kid that he may seemed on the outside. Actually, he is a flame user."

"A flame user?" Lussuria asked.

"Maybe I should not use the words 'flame user', for in actual fact, he can control all **seven** flames."

"All seven?" Belphegor asked, not believing what the Ninth said.

"That's right. Sun, Mist, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning, and even the rarest Sky flame."

"But…isn't it a basic rule that one person can only control one flame? How is that even possible?" Levi then continued.

"Not really, I have actually heard reports and cases of Double- flame users. Not only that, I had reliable news that states that the youngest son of the Gokudera family, Gokudera Hayato, could control 5 flames. So, no matter how absurd it may seem, an All-flame user is a possible theory." Mammon replied.

"Good explanation, Mammon. Indeed, till now, there are no cases of an All-flame user, so Tsuna is the first person to be able to control all seven flames. This which comes to my reason for bringing Tsuna here." The Ninth anwered.

"Though Tsuna is an All-flame user, his powers and control are extremely weak. So, one reason or bringing him here is to let you guys train him. Let him learn to control his powers and make full use of his potential. Secondly, if Tsuna would be placed under your care, he would be much safer compared to staying with me. If words gets out that Tsuna is an All-flame user…"

"The whole of mafia would be in chaos." Xanxus completed.

"Not only that, they would want to have Tsuna. And by now, you should know that the Mafia would go at all costs to get him. I trust you guys to keep him safe and protected. As the Vongola Famiglia's elite independent assassination squad, this should not be too hard on you."

"Yes." The whole of Varia bowed and replied.

"I apologize for troubling you, but I have no one to turn to. Tsuna will be safe with all of you."

"We will do everything we can, even with our lives to keep him safe." Xanxus said determined.

"I should not pressure you any further but there is still one thing to note, and this is the only thing I can tell you, for now. _If Tsuna dies, the whole world will go down with him._ This, should make it even clearer, how serious and important this is." The Ninth emphasis.

"I believe in your capability. Take care."

The limo drove off, the Varia stood rooted and thought. Finally Xanxus spoke "If that's the orders from the Ninth, we will follow, and protect Tsuna at all costs." The rest of the Varia nodded.

**...(Life With Tsuna)**

Taking care of Tsuna was undoubtly the hardest mission the Varia ever received, but ironically, they enjoyed it. Over the days, they got close very quickly. So much so that they called Tsuna by the nickname and Tsuna called Lussuria "Lussuria-nee"(As requested by Lussuria himself) and the rest as 'niis. The truth is that they don't mind it at all, in fact was happy that the brunette was so close with them. Within a short time, they figured out Tsuna's likes and dislikes. Tsuna too, found out about the Varia's likes and dislikes, which Xanxus found it quite amazing since they did not make it that obvious.

In training wise, Tsuna was one-of-a-kind. Maybe because he was an All-flame user, or he was simply a natural in this. To him, fighting and controlling his flames were easy. Not only that, his stamina, speed and ability to interpret the opponent's movement were beyond his age. He could just watch an attack once and could mimic it. The Varia was proud to say that in no time, Tsuna had learnt very well and grown stronger significantly. There are countless instances that Tsuna managed to fool everyone, even Mammon using his above first-class level illusions. And win the others in fights. It was a pity that they don't have a Cloud flame user to teach Tsuna to control his cloud flames, but their worry was not needed, for somehow, Tsuna managed to pick up the skills and tactic for using Cloud flames quite well. Overall, by the age of 12, Tsuna had already out-matched the combined strength of the Varia. He had mastered all seven flames, and produce flames of high purity. Xanxus once wondered if it was possible for Tsuna to used two flames at one time. When he mentioned this idea to Tsuna, they tested out this theory many times, and after many failed attempts, Tsuna succeeded. He then learnt to switch his flame type during battles-which meant that he could be using rain flames at a point of time and at the next second, change to another type of flame.

Tsuna also had a high endurance level. He was able to endure and keep up with the harsh and inhuman training schedule that the Varia had prepared. He had no complains and willingly completed the whole course of his training session.

Tsuna was taught the use of different weapons. Tsuna was taught the art of using a sword (By Squalo), Guns(Xanxus) and Knifes(Belphegor). But surprisingly, Tsuna's master and most preferred weapon happened to be gloves, his primary weapon being chains and secondary weapon being sword.

Tsuna was not only good in combat, he showed equal potential in studies. He was able to understand the concepts of a higher level, which is beyond his age. Not only that, Tsuna too excelled in other areas. Which led the Varia to believe that Tsuna was a born genius.

A few days after Tsuna's tenth birthday, the Ninth came by and gave Tsuna something. A ring which had weird inscribes on it. He explained that the ring would let Tsuna have better control of his flames, since then, Tsuna had been using it for fights all the time.

**Present Day**

It had been 7 years since Tsuna came to this mansion. Yet, it felt that everything was just yesterday. Time do flies, especially when you were experiencing the good times. Will this peace continue? He asked himself this question. Hibari Alaude had found out about Tsuna, it wouldn't be long before he realises about Tsuna's powers. What will he do to Tsuna? Xanxus had no idea to that question. He hoped that he had made the right decision of telling this to the Ninth. The Ninth will know what to do, and how to handle.

With that, Xanxus swallowed the last bit of the wine and fell back to the crouch asleep.

**Vongola Ninth POV**

"Maybe…maybe it's time to tell them the truth. But will they be able to handle it?" The retired Vongola boss thought deeply as he looked at the portrait in front of him. The portrait of the Vongola Primo, _Azura_ de Vongola and his beloved, _Agnella_ de Vongola.

_The time to the prophecy is near…_

_The war will take place again…_

_The fight for the rings between three owners…_

_The Mare, The Arcobaleno, The Vongola…_

_The Ancient War that affects the fate of the world…_

_The Tri-Ni-Sette War…_

* * *

><p>So...How was that? I made this really long! Phew! And this chapter actually explain how little Tsuna met the Varia, and about Tsuna's powers. Also, i don't know if you remembered, in my previous chapters, i mentioned about 'Azura'(that time when Tsuna fainted infront of Giotto, he said 'Azura') and 'Agnella'( When he have his weird dream about being in a weird place, he was hugged and before he woke up, he heard the name 'Agnella'), now with this, i'm sure you guys can now know who they are.<p>

Since i will be adding on new information a lot, please look through my previous chapters so you may get a clearer idea! :P

Till next time! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy with my schoolwork and stuff…

Anyways, this chapter will have a lot of conversation, so I guess would be easy to read…

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>Tsuna opened his eyes. He adjusted his vision to his surroundings. "HIEE? Huh?" He exclaimed, he had waked up, finding himself in an unknown place again! Tsuna sighed, what is going on with him?<p>

He saw nothing but darkness.

He heard nothing but silence.

He felt nothing but a sense of loneliness and regret.

Why?

More questions…but there was never an answer. The questions piled up year-by-year, day-by-day, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never find an answer. All the questions he have, all the doubts he possessed, remained unclear.

The pressure, the stress are weighing on him, he believed that he could no longer hold them. One day…they will all erupt.

Everything about him, is full of unknowns. He never knew who is his parents, and how did he met Grandpa(Vongola Nono). His name 'Sawada Tsunayoshi' was never in his memory.

"Your name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your parents are dead when you are 1 year old. I'm your grandfather. You may call me grandpa." This was what 'Grandpa' had said to him, the first time they met. For some reason or another, he trusted what he had said and registered this information in his head. Even though he knew that…this was nothing but a lie…

Grandpa forbid the topic of talking about his parentage, so Tsuna did not bother asking.

It seems that everything about him is a lie.

Everything that he was told is a lie.

_Lies…_

"Lies…" A voice spoke.

"Who's there?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and looked around warily.

"Its me…" The owner of the voice let out a chuckle.

"Oh…It's you again." Tsuna recognized that female voice that had constantly 'spoke' to him in his dreams. Even though he had heard her voice many times, he had not seen her, at least physically, at all. He hears, but not sees her. It seems like she somewhat here and not here.

"Hello there , Tsuna."

"What are you doing here again? I know that this is in my dream, so why do you keep appearing?" Tsuna snapped at her, for some reason, he was really furious.

"My my…aren't you a little pissed off? Where is your cute pouty face? And your polite friendly attitude? Where have they gone to? Ruled over by anger?"

"Shut up! I am not interested to listen to your nonsense."Tsuna bit his lips, knowing what the voice said was true.

"But this is your dream, and let me give you a hint. You can't order me around, I'm controlling you. I'm the one in control."

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Well, you don't have to know that for now…"

"So, you are gonna keep it from me, like what everyone else is doing?" Tsuna got agitated.

"Tsuna…"The voice paused "What makes you think of it like that?"

"Isn't it true? I always feel that something is wrong, but when I asked, I never get any answers! All of this is torturing me!"

"Well, sometimes, things are being kept, lies are being told. But this is solely for the purpose of protecting."

"Protecting?"

"Sometimes, the truth hurts… a lot too…" "Just because of that, the truth is often not told."

"I rather hear the truth then be lied to."

"Really?" Tsuna could hear hints of doubt in her tone "Do you really think that after knowing the truth, you will be able to handle it? I know you are strong, the Varia, Vongola Ninth, the others know it too, but the truth is not something even the strongest man can handle. Telling the Truth usually results in pain and suffering, with hurt. And what's worse is that it affects not only you, but the people around you."

"So, you are being a philosopher now?"

"Well…Maybe…" She giggled.

"I know fully well that the truth brings nothing but sadness. But regardless of that, I still want to know the truth." Tsuna said determinedly.

"You sure are stubborn alright."The voice let out a sigh "I can't argue with you. It's about time for me to go."

"Ah! Wait, you still have not tell me anything about what you said previously! About my dreams and destiny!" Tsuna shouted.

"That… might have to wait till a later time Tsuna…For…it is the time to wake up."

"Eh? Xanxus-nii?" Tsuna blinked his eyes and his vision got clear. The first thing that came to sight was Xanxus smiling face.

"Wakey wakey , sleepy head." Xanxus pecked Tsuna's cheek "Its' 8am already. Rise and Shine!" Xanxus affectionately pinched Tsuna's nose.

"But I'm still sleepy…Today is Saturday, I want to sleep in." Tsuna pulled the blanket over his head and curled his body like a cocoon.

"Oh…okay then, we will go out to have some fun and you can continue to sleep."

"Fun?" Tsuna lowered his blanket, crooked his head and looked at Xanxus.

"That's right," Xanxus nodded "initially, we were actually thinking of going to the amusement park, or catch some movie, or to have some desert…" Xanxus voice trailed off.

"Ahh…wait! I want to go too!" Tsuna immediately sit up and exclaimed at the mention of desert.

"But I thought you want to sleep in?" Xanxus teased.

"Xanxus-nii…" Tsuna pouted and Xanxus immediately soften his features.

"Alright, go wash up. We will wait for you downstairs." Xanxus said as he ruffled Tsuna's messy brown hair.

"Okay! Don't leave without me!" Tsuna hopped down the bed and ran into the bathroom. Slamming the door shut with a loud bang.

Xanxus shook his head in amusement and left Tsuna's room. Tsuna listened closely and the sounds of the footsteps got lighter, Tsuna can be sure that Xanxus already left. He leaned his body towards the sink and looked at his reflection on the mirror.

"Lies or truth, it doesn't matter. What matters most is that everyone is happy and safe."

With that, Tsuna proceeded to do his washing up.

_"Someday, I will get my answers…"_

* * *

><p>Giotto looked at the phone on his hand, 'Should I call or not?" He mumbled to himself.<p>

Ever since Alaude told him about the mysterious strong boy that coincidentally have a strange relation with the Vongola, actually, his grandfather to be specific, he had wanted to call his grandfather to ask. But he had his reserves, and was still debating whether to call or not.

He already had his grandfather's phone number on his contact list. All he has to do is to push the 'dial' button. And he will get his answers. However, he had not.

Giotto reasoned with himself on why he should call and why he shouldn't.

He should call mainly because he is curious about that strong boy.

He shouldn't call mainly because he would be invading his grandfather's privacy if he asks.

"What should I do?"

In the end, Giotto slammed his phone shut, deciding not to call. At least for now, he will hold his questions. After the issue with the siblings is settled, he will speak to his grandfather about this matter.

* * *

><p>"<em>Master, according to our newest report, the Vongola Decimo Family already here in Japan, Naminori."<em>

"_Hmm? So, I see. They must have gotten the news then."_

"_So it seems, Master."_

"_They must be here to protect their siblings."_

"_What will you do then, Master?"_

"_Let's continue to observe them for now. When the time is right, we will strike."_

"_Alright, Master."_

* * *

><p>So…How was it? I kinda rushed this out,so it may not be as good as before.<p>

As usual, read and reviews! ^^ See ya next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Alright guys! I'm back! I'm so so so so sorry for the late update!

I am kept really busy with my studies. Studies are my top priority and this year is an important year for me. This year practically decides my fate, and I wish to get the best results. So, please bear with me. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks.

Oh, and my writing style and ideas would be a bit weird. Because ideas don't flow freely now, everytime I try to think, my mind wanders off to maths formulas and science theories.

Anyways…Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>"In conclusion, I suggest that we…." Giotto spoke but his words were rudely interrupted by siblings who barged in.<p>

"GIOTTO-NII!" Few voices shouted at the same time, as the meeting that the Decimo family were in the middle of, was paused. The siblings, actually, only Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei amd Lambo shouted and ran in. The rest of the siblings just followed behind them.

"What are you kids doing? Barging in to our meeting like that?" G shouted at them.

"Shut up, Pinky! We are not looking for you." Hayato shouted back.

"That's right, we are here to look for Giotto-nii" Lambo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Me? What can I do for you?" Giotto asked them.

"Actually, we have a favor to ask." Takeshi said.

"A tiny favor to ask…" Chrome said quietly.

"And…What is that?"

"CAN TSUNA-NII/TSUNA/TSUNAYOSHI/TSU-CHAN/SAWADA STAY OVER?" They screamed at the same time, almost causing the Decimo family to be deaf.

"Tsuna?" They(except Alaude) said at the same time, puzzled looks on their faces.

"Why the sudden decision?" Asari asked the excited siblings.

"Well, actually, it's not that sudden." Hayato began as he eyed the other siblings "We have already decided that we will have a sleep over after we graduate."

"But we think that it is appropriate for us to at least inform you." Takeshi continued.

"Kufufufu…So…can Tsuna stay over or not?" Mukuro asked.

"I…don't know…What do you guys think?" Giotto turned to his guardians.

"I have no objections." G said.

"I'm fine with Tsuna staying over" Asari said.

"I'm okay with it." Lampo said.

"Sure!" Knuckle said

"Nufufufu…of course…I would love to have that cute little rabbit over." Daemon said.

"Alaude?" Giotto asked the silent guardian. And Giotto then realized that he had not met Tsuna yet. But instead of elaborating, Giotto decided that they would wait for them to meet, then do the introductions.

"Hnn, I can't stand weaklings." Alaude said monotonously.

'Typical' Giotto thought.

"I have no objections too! Tsuna can absolutely stay over." Giotto announced to the siblings.

"YES! THANK YOU!" They screamed in joy (Mukuro and Hibari didn't, but they did smile…) and ran out of the meeting room.

"Guess that's over…"

"Alright. Let's continue with the meeting." Giotto went back into the boss-mode, and the meeting resumed.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?" Tsuna trembled.<p>

"Tsuna…calm down…" Xanxus reached out and grabbed the brunette's shoulders gently.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna said, while he was still in a state of shock.

"Tsuna, listen to me. This is really important." Xanxus kept his tone firm, regardless of how upset he was, seeing Tsuna hurt.

"Why are there people after Hayato and the rest?" Tsuna asked again, his state slightly stable.

"Tsuna, you know that we are in the mafia, but actually, we belong to a vigilante Mafia Famiglia known as the 'Vongola'. Not only us, but grandpa as well, we are all part of the Vongola. So does Hayato and the rest. However, they are not in the mafia, but involved in it. Their brothers, whom you already met, and remember the strange guy that you fought with? Yes, they belonged to the Vongola. And they are very important people to the Vongola, holding the key positions and are high ranking officials." Xanxus explained patiently, while trying not to upset the brunette further.

"So...you mean that because of this...the enemy is targeting them?"

"That's right. Whoever the enemy is, they are trying to make use of them against the Vongola. They want Vongola to surrender...to fall..."

"They will take any steps or measures to make sure that this happen."

"They sound really scary..." Tsuna said quietly and trembled again.

"And ruthless too...Tsuna, I hate to say this but...they will harm them."

"They can't do this!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"They can't but they will." Xanxus said seriously and then sighed when he saw Tsuna's face paled and his tears threatening to fall. "I have a mission for you Tsuna." He changed the subject quickly.

"?" Tsuna stayed silent, he needed time to digest the massive amount of information.

"You spend a lot of time and are close with them." The 'them' referred to Hayato and the rest. " I want you to protect them. Make sure they are safe. We and their brothers are thinking of ways to hunt down the enemy, but we can't be sure to say that we will be with them all the time..."

"In short, you want me to protect them." Tsuna spoke.

"That's right. You can do it right? We have faith in you..." Xanxus soften his gaze and looked at Tsuna, expecting an answer.

"I will not fail you or grandpa. I will do my best." Tsuna declared.

* * *

><p>Tsuna dragged himself to his room and threw himself on his bed. He was feeling really tired. Most importantly, he had a huge headache. After knowing that there is someone after his friends, he felt terrible. And after the briefing by Xanxus, he didn't felt much better. To think that his precious friends were put in so much danger!<p>

The enemy was a big concern. And the mission was another. What if he failed? What if he let everyone down? These negative thoughts weighed on his mind, he felt stressed.

His mobile phone ranged, Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts. Looking at the caller ID, it states 'Hayato'. Tsuna quickly composed himself and answered the phone.

"Hello? Hayato?"

"JUUDIAME! Giotto-sanhadagreedtoletyoustayover!" Hayato blurted out.

"Huh? What? Sorry, Hayato, you spoke too fast, slower down."

"I'm sorry Juudiame. I was saying Giotto-san had agreed to let you stay over at the mansion."

"Really? That's great!"

"I know! When can you come over?"

"Anytime. I'm already prepared."

"That's great! Please wait a moment, Juudiame. Let me ask the rest."

"Oi! Juudiame wants to know when can he come over?" Tsuna can hear that very clearly, even though they are on the phone.

"Juudiame? Could you come by tomorrow?" Hayato asked.

"Tomorrow? Yah, sure!"

"Then I will see you tomorrow, Goodbye Juudiame!"

"Goodbye!"Tsuna smiled and said cheerfully.

They ended their call. As soon as the call ended, Tsuna's face fell. The happiness and excitement was gone from his face in an instant and was replaced by seriousness and determination.

"I will protect them. I will be strong…"

He thought as he grasped the phone tightly.

And…an orange spark lighted on his forehead, his eyes…flashed orange.

In a split second, they were gone.

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's alright to let Tsuna know?"Xanxus asked Nono "I mean…there is still so much questions that is left unanswered."<p>

"I understand your concern. But you do know that we can't underestimate the strength of the enemy. I got a feeling that it will be one of the toughest challenge that the Vongola face in its history. We need all the help we could get." Nono replied. They were currently on a long-distance phone call.

"But to get Tsuna involved… Wasn't the original intention to send Tsuna to us, is to keep him away from the Mafia?"

"That is my original intension. But…we can't keep him away for long. Someday, he has to know. And he is already begun to suspect something." Xanxus could heard a sigh from the other side "And most importantly, we can no longer keep him under the wraps. Giotto and the rest is already informed of Tsuna's existence. They too will be curious and might even start to investigate."

"Well, Hibari Alaude already did." Xanxus rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically.

"I know that. And…I plan to tell them about Tsuna."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming to Japan."

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? I hope I make sense. The usual-Read and Review! Till next time!<p> 


	17. OFFICIAL

Hello my beloved readers. You all must be expecting a new chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. I'm dedicating this chapter to clarify some questions you guys might have. And also to make an important and official announcement.

The clarification of my story first…A special thanks to "**Polar Pig**" for these questions. I will take this opportunity to answer you here. You guys are encouraged to read the following as I might not write an official chapter to answer these questions. But, I might. If there are requests.

**1) Why does Gokudera call Tsuna "Juudaime" when he's not Vongola Decimo?**

That's true. Hehe…I didn't really think about this. Gokudera calling Tsuna 'Juudiame' sounded so normal! Well…I don't have any answer to this! :P

**2) How did Tsuna become friends with the tenth generations' siblings in the first place and gain their trust (since they're mafioso-related)?**

For the question *How did Tsuna met the siblings and became friends with them*, I will not answer this here. ***DO YOU GUYS WANT A CHAPTER ON THIS?* If you guys want it, review!**

**3) If Tsuna spent his time training in Italy with Varia, how did he meet up with his friends at school in Japan? Wouldn't it interfere with his friendship with them if he disappeared from time to time or wouldn't they get suspicious?**

Hmmm…Tsuna was five when he was trained under the Varia. Frankly speaking, I didn't really think about this. Well, Tsuna was indeed trained in Italy, but when he was 7 years old, Tsuna and the Varia moved to Japan. In Japan, Tsuna continued his training. He also met the siblings then. *The siblings were sent to Japan at a very young age too, as the decimo family thought that it would be the best for them. Tsuna attended the elementary school with them.

**4) How did Vongola Nono find Tsuna? How does he know Tsuna has all seven flames? (I have a feeling this is going to be answered later in the story.)**

You are absolutely right! I will answer this question in my later chapters! :D

**5) Doesn't the sun flame heal wounds rather than the rain flame? (Referring to Tsuna's recovery, after fighting Alaude)**

Yes! Sun flames do heal better than Rain flames. I guess I wasn't that clear. Since Tsuna is an ALL-Flame user and could interchange his flames, when he wanted to heal, he activated his Sun Flames.

**6) If the tenth guardians' siblings really do care about Tsuna and think he's innocent, why don't they push him away so he won't be involved with the mafia? Why don't the tenth generation guardians prevent Tsuna from being involved with their siblings?**

The siblings are related to the mafia. But Giotto and the rest kept the fact that they were mafiaso from them! So, the siblings didn't even know about the existence of Mafia or Vongola! Yes! The siblings did suspect something, but Giotto and the rest 'cover up' so nicely that they couldn't find anything! They didn't know anything, so they befriend Tsuna!

Well…They can't! They have no authority over this matter, you see! And…the tenth generation took a liking to Tsuna when he met them. (Couldn't say the same for Alaude…) So, welcome Tsuna with opened arms!

Now…**The official announcement.**

It is obvious that I took a longer time to update my stories now. Both 'The Beginning and Ending of the Tri-Ni-Sette War' and 'Regrets'. I mentioned before that I am kept busy with my studies. I still am. Don't be scared! I'm not saying that I will stop my stories! I will never do this! But, I have to say, I will take a longer time to update. So, please bear with me.

I will be speeding up this story. This means fast-forward it. So, some parts might not make any sense. And it will be good to clarify if I don't make sense.

And…I can't promise you when I will update. I am having my second last exam before the FINAL EXAM THAT DECIDES MY FATE! **My next update for my stories will be the middle of May**. My exams are over by then, and my time would be more relaxed, and I could dedicate my time to writing.

Thank You all for being there for me. Till next time!

Sincerely, Crazzanimefantic


	18. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm really sorry for taking such a long time to update. Being busy and all. Plus my exams are just over. So, my brains are not really working properly. I somehow managed to come up with this.

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>"Tsuna! You are here!" Asari said warmly as he opened the door for the brunette.<p>

"Hello, Asari-san. Sorry for interrupting." Tsuna smiled shyly to the rain guardian and stepped into the mansion.

"Here,let me help you with those." Asari bend down and took Tsuna's bags from his hands.

"Ah…I…Thank You, Asari-san." Tsuna blushed and allowed Asari to carry his bags.

"TSUNA/JUUDIAME/TSU-CHAN/SAWADA/TSUNA-NII!" Different voices shouted in sync.

"Hello everyone!" Tsuna waved excitedly as his friends ran out to welcome him. Asari watched in amusement as he looked at the siblings crowding around the shy brunette. They chatted among themselves and seemed like they have not seen each other for ages. In actual fact, they only separated for a few days. Asari noticed that even Kyoya who hate crowds, was willing to 'tolerate' and blend in. He found that really surprising. It seemed like Tsuna had this magical power to let people relax and harmonize when they are around him.

"In this way, he is just like Giotto…" Asari mumbled to himself thoughtfully.

"Nii-san, did you say something?" Takeshi asked, Asari then realized that the conversation had stopped and they are all looking at him. Asari cleared his throat awkwardly.

"No. I was just saying, has everything been arranged?"

"Yes! We already made a plan of how we are going to spend this two days and one night together!" Chrome said, eyes glinting with excitement.

"I see…" Asari's mouth formed a small 'o'. "Then where is Tsuna sleeping at?"

Silence…Asari and Tsuna looked on…

"Kufufufu…Tsu-chan is obviously sleeping in my room, with me!"

"No,he is NOT!"

Why not? Tsu-chan is my wife and of course he has to sleep with me." Mukuro retaliated arrogantly "If not, how can I exercise my husbandly rights?" He winked at Tsuna as he said the last two words, and pulled Tsuna closer to him.

"Mukuro-nii!" Tsuna blush in embarrassment.

"Herbivore,get your hands off him."

"PINEAPPLE FREAK! Release Juudiame now!"

"Alright guys. Let's don't start a fight here." Asari decided that it is time for him to step in "Mukuro, let Tsuna go." The sudden stern tone in Asari's voice made Mukuro release Tsuna reluctantly.

"Fine, Let's just ask Tsuna who he wants to sleep with."

Everyone turned and stared at Tsuna.

"Well…I…" Tsuna squirmed at their intense gaze. "I'm fine with where I sleep…"

"Juudiame! We are not arguing over the issue of where you are going to sleep. But who you are sleeping with."

Tsuna knows that, but he hates to make decisions. Especially when there will be people being unhappy.

"Asari-san, is there an empty guest room that I could take?"

"There is, actually. However, we thought that it would be better if you would to share a room with one of them. The mansion is quite big and you might get lost easily. Plus, if you need anything, there will be someone to help you."

"I see…"

"So, that's the reason why Tsuna should share the room with me. As the Juudiame's right hand man, I can assist him!"

"No way! If Tsuna-nii would to share a room with you, he will be in danger!" Lambo rebucked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU STUPID COW!"

"What's all these commotion about?"

"Giotto-san!" The siblings

"Giotto!" Asari addressed his boss.

"Hello, Giotto. Thanks for having me."

"Hello there Tsuna! I see you have brought your luggage over." Giotto commented while Tsuna nodded his head.

"So, what are you guys arguing about?" G asked.

"Well, it is just the issue about where Tsuna should sleep…" Asari explained.

"Tsu-chan should sleep with me!" Mukuro said.

"Dream on! Pineapple freak!" Hayato shouted back.

"Kufufu..What did you say?"

The two of them began an intense staring contest.

"Alright, stop fighting now. I have an idea." Giotto spoke up "Why don't all of you take one room, and you guys can sleep together."

"That's a great idea, Giotto-san!" Takeshi supported the idea.

"That's right! That way we wouldn't have to argue over who gets to sleep with Tsuna!" Chrome also nodded, while the other siblings also agree.

"What do you think, Tsuna?" Giotto asked the boy.

"I have no objections!"

"Alright then. I remember we have some extra futons in one of the guests room. You can use those."

"Okay!" "Can I sleep beside you, Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked innocently.

Then the fight on 'who gets to sleep beside Tsuna' starts again… While the others looked on, shaking their heads in amusement.

"Weaklings, stop making all these noise."

"Alaude!" Giotto said suddenly. Tsuna crooked his head at that unfamiliar name.

"Alaude?" Tsuna turned to Hayato.

"Ahh, Juudiame, you forgot didn't you?" Tsuna showed more confusion, not knowing what he should remember. "Alaude is Hibari Kyoya's older brother." At this, Tsuna recalled the conversation they had when he was first introduced to the Decimo family. That time, he didn't get to meet Kyoya's older brother. It seemed like he would finally get a chance to meet him now. Tsuna side-glanced Kyoya, suddenly feeling very excited.

"Alaude, Good to see you here. I was thinking of introducing Tsuna to you."

"Tsuna?"

"That's right. We met him at the siblings' graduation ceremony. You didn't get to meet him then. Let me introduce him."

Giotto stepped away, revealing Tsuna to Alaude and Alaude to Tsuna.

Then their eyes met. A soft gasp could be heard.

Cold Steel Grey meets Warm Caramel Brown.

The same feeling of excitement was revived again.

Memories flashed across their minds and

"IT'S HIM!" They shouted mentally.

After establishing this fact, Alaude smirked. That sure did save a lot of time and trouble to look for the boy. He wouldn't have to wait for his revenge. His target is just centimeters away from him.

At the same time, Tsuna was panicking. "What should I do? He recognized me! Xanxus-nii is not here to help me. He didn't tell me what I should do if I met that strange guy!" Tsuna groaned, maybe it was a bad idea to have a sleepover. He blamed himself for not asking his nii-san about the strange guy. Who would have thought that the strange guy was actually Kyoya's older brother? Now that they finally met after that battle that didn't end so well…What will he(referring to Alaude) do?

Tsuna need not wait to get his answer. Without warning, Alaude flung his handcuff straight at Tsuna. Tsuna barely jumped away, but fell hard on the ground. That seemed to brought out the shock of the people in the room. Before Alaude could attack once more, his handcuffs were blocked by a familiar silver tonfa. He felt himself being pulled back forcefully, he snapped his head around, and realized them to be G and Asari.

"Hibari Alaude! What do you think you are doing?"

"How could you attack Tsuna?"

"Are you insane?"

"You fucking asshole!"

"Kufufufu… How dare you?"

"Tsuna! Are you alright?" Chrome quickly went to Tsuna, kneeling down, she helped him got up. The siblings decided that checking if Tsuna is hurt is more important than cursing at Alaude. Tsuna nodded and muttered a quick "I'm fine."

At that point of time, the atmosphere become so tense that Tsuna felt it difficult to breathe. It seemed like a fight is gonna break out soon. Tsuna prayed that it will not happen.

"SILENCE!" Giotto snapped, and on cue, everyone shut up.

"Alright everyone, calm down." Giotto steadied himself "You guys take Tsuna to one of your rooms to rest. He looks pretty shaken. Stay with him. Do not attempt to come out. " He instructed the siblings, while he shot a look of concern towards Tsuna "You guys, in the meeting room. NOW!" He practically shouted the last word. His guardians quickly go to the meeting room. The siblings all shot looks of disgust, anger to the older skylark, who remained his calm exterior.

* * *

><p>When all entered the meeting room, and after making sure that the siblings brought Tsuna to the room, and that they stayed there, Giotto slammed the door. His action startled his guardians, except Alaude,of course.<p>

"Alaude! I want you to explain your unforgivable behavior just now." Giotto half hissed, half commanded.

"I have nothing to say about that." Alaude sat down and replied coldly.

"What? You bastard! You attacked an innocent civilian. How can you act like the whole act is not wrong?" G shouted.

"Because its not." Alaude said.

"Nufufufu…If we had not acted fast, you would have killed my little brother's fiancé.

"Daemon's right. What you did was extremely rash."

"You could have hurt him."

"Guys, enough." Giotto silenced his enraged guardians "Alaude, I want to hear your explanation. I'm telling you, you are NOT leaving this room without giving me a satisfied answer."

Alaude remained silent, looking at particularly nowhere. Then, he spoke

"That Tsuna..." Alaude took out his handcuffs "Is _**that**_ boy." He polished his weapons while he said that.

"What boy…?" Giotto and the others were equally puzzled, but Giotto suddenly perked up "You mean…Tsuna is the boy whom kicked your ass?" His eyes widened with disbelief. Alaude glared at the Decimo for the choice of words. If the situation wasn't so tense, he would have jumped on him, and beat the living daylights out of him.

"WHAT? I thought, no… WE thought that the boy only fought with you?" Lampo asked "He actually kicked your butt?"

"That's not the issue here Lampo." Giotto shot a look at his lightning guardian "Alright, are you trying to say that the Tsuna we know, is the boy with strong abilities, and is the one said to be related to the Varia? Related to Nono?"

"Yes." Alaude replied "Don't let me repeat myself, Giotto de Vongola."

"Are you sure?" Asari suggested with doubt "Tsuna doesn't seem to be the type of person who would be related to the mafia."

"I extremely agree. Could you have recognized the wrong person?" Knuckle also raised his doubts.

The Decimo and the rest of the guardains( minus Alaude), too nodded. Deep within them, they didn't feel that Tsuna would be that kind of person.

Alaude only deepen his scoff. "Weaklings, haven you learnt to never judge a book by its cover? In this case, don't think that _**Tsuna**_" He practically hissed "is not related to the Mafia just because he don't look like it."

The rest of them considered this. What Alaude said was harsh, but true. They did know nothing about Tsuna, except that he had been really great friends with their siblings for the past years. As much as they don't want to, they had to consider this possibility of Tsuna being the mysterious strong boy related to Vongola.

After what feels like an eternity, Giotto broke the silence. "Alright, let's don't worry too much. What we have now are just assumptions, they may not be true. Besides, if it is really true, we have nothing to worry about." At this, his guardians look at him weirdly "My hyper intuition did not sense any danger from Tsuna. He is safe. As to why he is related to the Vongola and all, we will have to wait for Nono to enlighten us."

His guardians look like they wanted to protest or say something, but they chose to keep quiet, knowing that their boss's decision is final. "Not only that, I want all of you to treat Tsuna the same, not any differently. I don't wished to make him feel uncomfortable, since he is afterall, the good friend of the siblings."

"And my brother's fiancé." Daemon added on, earning looks from the rest.

"The matter is solved for now. But…I really have to find out about Tsuna." Giotto thought. There is something about that boy that puzzles him to no end.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna and Co.<strong>

"Juudiame, are you alright?" Hayato asked the still pale brunette, concerned. Tsuna managed a weak smile and nodded, trying to reassure his friends, however ended up making them more worried.

Tsuna had not got over the shock of meeting the man that attacked him just few days ago. And he got a bigger shock when he found out that the man happened to be Kyoya-nii's brother. They met in a very unpleasant manner, and had departed in a quite nasty way. He knew that he would meet the man with cold grey eyes again, but not this soon. As expected, Hibari Alaude recognized Tsuna at the first glance, and as expected, had attacked him again. Truthfully speaking, he never thought he would survive just now. When Hibari Alaude pounced on him, he could almost see his 12 years of life flying pass him. Thankfully, he was saved in time.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi shook his shoulders slightly, trying to get his attention. Tsuna blinked and faced his friend, feeling calmer now. Takeshi could see that Tsuna looked better than he did moments ago, he visibly relaxed and gave his usual cheerful smile.

"Sorry for making you guys worry. You must have gotten a shock just now."

"Please don't apologize, Tsuna. You know its not your fault."

"That right, its not like you can do anything if a lunatic decide to attack you without warning." When Mukuro said this, he glared at Kyoya. Then, as if a silent cue was given, all pairs of eyes were on Kyoya.

"Everyone," Tsuna spoke softly "Don't look at Kyoya-nii like that. He did nothing wrong."

"He didn't." Hayato replied "But brother did."

"You said it yourself. His brother did. Kyoya-nii is not at fault." Tsuna reasoned.

"Tsuna's right. We shouldn't blame Kyoya for it." Takeshi spoke up for Kyoya.

"Tsunayoshi." Kyoya who was silent all this while, suddenly spoke. He walked over to Tsuna. He unexpectedly pulled Tsuna into his arms. Tsuna's head bumped into Kyoya's chest. Tsuna was obviously stunned by the sudden gesture of affection, but soon relaxed into his hold, and was sensible enough to return the hug. Kyoya then released Tsuna slowly, Tsuna looked up to Kyoya, ans their eyes meeting each other.

Between them, no words need to be exchanged. Tsuna could not deny that the person who knows him the most have to be Kyoya. It is creepy sometimes, how he never fails to read Tsuna's mind. Tsuna too, could proudly say that he understands the skylark as much as he understands Tsuna. Now, looking at Kyoya's eyes, Tsuna could sense anger, guilt and a tiny fear. Tsuna immediately leaned in, and their foreheads almost touching.

"Kyoya-nii…" Tsuna spoke tenderly "Baka…" He flashed a mischievous smile.

Kyoya knew that this was Tsuna's way of comforting, assuring him. Tsuna always managed to stir up different emotions within him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi…What kind of person are you turning me into?" Kyoya thought as he stared back at Tsuna's caramel pools.

"Tsunayoshi…"

"Hmm?"

Without warning, Kyoya claimed Tsuna's lips, surprising Tsuna and the rest of the siblings. He need not be stopped though, Kyoya pulled away as quickly as he kissed him. Leaving Tsuna hot and flustered, with a cute pout on his lips.

"At least he had some control…" This thought ran through Hayato's, Takeshi's, and Lambo's minds.

* * *

><p>How was it? Hope you guys like it.<p>

As usual, read and review! Till next time!


	19. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! ^^ Back again! I didn't realized I hadn't update for so long! Sorry. Been busy with my extra lesssons.

The characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners. However, the plot, and the OCs belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Morning Giotto." G greeted his boss while Asari waved him over to the dining table. He yawned and sat down while his other guardians muttered their greetings to the blonde. Giotto didn't managed to sleep well last night. Mainly because his thoughts were occupied by the mysterious Tsuna and also because of the little mishap that happened in the middle of the night.<p>

After sitting down, he then realized that they are the only ones at the table. "Where are the siblings and Tsuna ?" He asked his right-hand man. G opened his mouth to answer, but Asari spoke for him "They left very early in the morning, and went to the amusement park." G glared at Asari but the swordsman only laughed it off. "I see…" Giotto nodded in realization and continued with his breakfast. "Wait! Where is Alaude?" His head shot up and scanned the room, indeed, Alaude is not present.

"Not sure, it seems that he was already gone by the time I woke up for my training." Knuckle commented. Knuckle usually gets up very early to start his training routine. If he hadn't saw Alaude, it had to mean that Alaude left the mansion even earlier.

"I wonder where he is…" Giotto mumbled thoughtfully.

"There's no need to worry about him, he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself." G said.

"Maybe he went out to get something."

"He could probably be out gathering information."

"Nufufu…Or maybe he went back to Italy to demand answers from Nono…"

Everyone got quiet at the comment.

"He wouldn't do that. I had given specific orders that no one is to investigate on this matter." Giotto immediately rejected that suggestion firmly.

"I'm not trying to doubt your authority as our boss, but Alaude isn't someone who follows order." Lampo added.

"The stupid cow is right, and if something happens to interest him, he will get to the bottom of it." G also agreed

"I hate to say this, but they are both right."

"Alright, let's not jump to any conclusion." KnuckleGiotto turned to his sun guardian "Give Alaude a call now."

"He's not answering his phone." Knuckle informed his boss a few seconds later.

"There you see! It must be the case. The skylark must be on his way to confront Nono…" Daemon said.

"Who is on the way to confront me?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Nono/Grandpa! What are you doing here?" The guardians greeted the Ex-Vongola boss and Giotto was surprised to see his grandfather in Japan "And…Reborn? Shouldn't you be at the Vongola headquarters?" Giotto then noticed the hitman that was sitting quite comfortably on his grandfather's shoulders.

"Be quiet, Dame-Gio." Reborn silenced his student with a harsh glare "I'm here with Nono on official business."

"You two came here from Italy alone? Who brought you here?" G then asked.

"Of course not, Alaude brought us here." Nono dismissed it with a smile.

"Alaude?"

"So that's where he is…" Giotto thought to himself.

"Grandpa, what is the 'official business' that Reborn and you are here for?"

"There are two issues that have to be settled. One, being the issue with your siblings and the second being…" Nono hesitated. " I will tell you that later."

"Anyway, where are the siblings?" Reborn noticed that the mansion seemed to be too quiet. Since the mansion would not be this calm with the rowdy siblings around.

"They went out with their friend…" Giotto debated whether to mention the name but decide against it.

"I see…"

"Nono, Reborn-san, I'm sure you guys have not had any breakfast. Why don't you join us?" Asari invited the two to breakfast.

"Sounds good." Both said together as they took their seats and waited for food to be served.

And peace was once again resumed at the dining table. However, if one is sharp enough, he would sense that something is deadly wrong.

Alaude POV

Alaude stepped in his room and close the door behind him. Making sure its lock, he then makes his way to his bed. He yawned and lay down. In the middle of the night, he had been forcefully waked up by the baby and was asked to go to the airport. To say the truth, he wasn't pleased at all. He had cursed the whole way to the airport. His anger only amplified when the baby told him that the purpose of calling him here was to take him and Nono to the Vongola mansion.

On the way to the mansion, he was tempted to ask the Vongola Ninth about Sawada Tsunayoshi. But didn't. Why? He then realized. No…He wasn't scared of Giotto, or was following his stupid boss's instructions. He just got a feeling that everything will be explained soon.

Hopefully so…

* * *

><p>"<em>Master, all the preparations are already in place."<em>

"_That was fast. Thank you."_

"_Master, it is time for you to strike?"_

"_Yes…My dear. It's time. Our time for revenge…is now…."_

* * *

><p>Sorry! I know this was kinda short… But that's because the important stuff is at the next chapter!<p>

I don't expect any reviews for this short chapter but…. I'm sure you guys aren't that heartless right? *puppy-eyes*

Till next time! ~


	20. Chapter 19

Hello. Right. I know I'm an irresponsible author who doesn't update often and had to make you guys wait… But I swear. I'm REALLY busy. I mention that I will be taking a big exam that determines my future in few months. So, I couldn't update that quickly. Plus, I have to wait for my ideas to flow. This story is my baby. And it is really hard to write. Since fighting scenes aren't my specialties. So, I'm apologizing here. I cannot promise to update really quickly, but I do try.

Disclaimer: Nothing related to KHR belongs to me, but to their respective owners. This fic is 100% mine!

* * *

><p>Tsuna ran as fast as his two legs could carry him. Believe it or not, he had been running non-stop, at a really high speed for the past ten minutes. He was panting hard, and could already felt the stress on his muscles. But he must not stop. His friends, his beloved, his precious friends had been kidnapped by the enemy family! Tsuna pushed himself to the limits, trying to catch up with the people and the vehicle that took his friends away.<p>

If only…if only he could catch up with the vehicle, he would be able to rescue his friends. Whoever that took them away, hadn't realized that Tsuna was following them. They must have thought that no one would be sane enough to follow, but Tsuna wasn't any ordinary boy. They were definitely well-prepared, to be able to kidnap their targets and make their escape that successfully. Their plans are about to be spoilt though. 'Good.' Tsuna thought, it would be better if the enemies didn't notice him. Tsuna was well-hidden by the trees (somehow they ended up in the woods. **A/N** Don't ask why, I just like fighting scenes in the woods.) He will just lie low, sneak in, rescue his friends, and then escape. That's the best plan he could think of now.

But the speed at which the vehicle was going proved to be too fast and tedious for his body to handle. Even if he has good stamina, all that running is soon tiring him out. It would be best to avoid direct confrontation. He wasn't sure he could hold on.

Thinking back to his current situation. He should maybe try to jump on or attach himself to the vehicle. That will save up a lot of energy and allow his plan to work. He mentally agreed to this new idea. It would be risky, as he was told to avoid using flames without any cover, for the fear of being recognized. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Its now or never!" Tsuna reached for the chained ring around his neck, and slipped the ring on to his finger. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them, rain flames were radiating from his ring and body. Muttering something softly, a long chain appeared in his hand. With his chain, he would try to hook on to the vehicle. He tossed the chains, successfully hooking on to the vehicle, and he jumped.

But he never expect his chains to be cut. His chains were snapped into bits of useless scrap metals and Tsuna was thrown to the ground painfully.

"Arghhh…Hurts…" He moaned as he quickly got up, surveying the area and for any hidden enemies. And as if on cue, about thirty men, that were dressed in black appeared. They lit up their flames at the same time, and flashed their weapons. They wasted no time, and attacked the brunette together. Tsuna dodged all the attacks easily, while giving them his fair share of attacks. Tsuna decided to do long-range attacks instead of close combat. He knew he would stand a better chance this way. And while he was fighting the thirty men, the vehicle had already disappeared from his view.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be playing with you guys. Time to get serious." Tsuna let out a rare evil smirk, startling his opponents. And suddenly, his flames increased in purity and size. With quick swipes of the chains, Tsuna hit all the men, not killing them, but temporary knocking them out. He then continued his chase, his flames providing an extra boost. He had only ran for a short distance when more enemies appear. Slowing him down, and draining him of his strength, while he again, fought.

"I couldn't keep up for long." Tsuna established this fact. He could at most hold on for another 15 minutes, if forced, thirty. "I have to contact Xanxus-nii and the others." He decided. It was impossible for him to hold his phone while he attack and dodge at the same time. So, he used an alternative method of communication that Mammon-nii had taught him during dire situations. He released a tiny mist flame. It was insufficient to use for attacks, but was just enough to carry out his plan.

"Mammon-nii, this is Tsuna. Hayato and the others are kidnapped by the enemy. .." He only had time for quick instructions and Mammon immediately replied with "We will be right there. Hold on!"

**Varia POV**

"Let's move!" Xanxus commanded and they got up hastily.

"Boss!" Lussuria spoke "Should we inform the Decimo and his guardians?"

"Levi! Call those scum and inform them the details. Tell them we will be heading there first." Xanxus ordered while he took quick strides for the door.

"Yes boss!"

"We are coming, Tsuna. Just hold on a little while longer." Xanxus thought and prayed for the safety of his beloved brother.

**Decimo Family POV**

"Guys! Bad news! The siblings' been kidnapped." Giotto informed his guardians, Nono and Reborn with a serious face. "Let's get over, and meet up with the Varia, they will be heading there first."

"Yes, Boss!" His guardians reacted immediately.

"Wait. G, Asari, Lampo." Giotto stopped his storm, rain and lightning guardians "I want the three of you to stay here!"

"What? Why?" They raised their objections, wanting to participate in rescuing their siblings.

"The enemies have your siblings. There is a possibility that they might attack the mansion. I want the three of you to protect the mansion, and the innocent people here."

"But…" G protested.

"This is an order!" Giotto had no choice but to resort to using his authortity as Boss.

"Yes, Giotto."

"I know you are worried. But I need to have all bases covered. I mustn't let any more innocent civilians get involved."

The three still had reluctance, but eventually nodded, knowing that their boss had a point.

"Reborn, I want you to follow Giotto and see if your assistance is needed." Nono requested the sun arcrobaleno. The hitman agreed readily and followed Giotto and the remaining guardians.

"Good luck..."

* * *

><p>When the Decimo, his guardians and Reborn arrived at the destined place, they saw the Varia.<p>

"Xanxus!"

"Scum."

"Where are the siblings now?" Giotto immdiately asked, ignoring that insult.

"Be patient, we have been trying to locate them too. But they concealed their presence very well, making us hard to track." Xanxus replied in a very calm manner which shocked them.

"Daemon?" The blonde turned to his mist guardian, as the mist tried to aid in the searching.

"They are right. I couldn't sense anything. But…" Daemon concentrated deeply "I do sense numerous flames being used at the same time. One stood out. There is a very strong rain flame user in this vicinity."

"That must be Tsu-tsu!" Lussuria said quickly, earning a glare from Xanxus.

"Tsu-tsu? You don't mean him right?" Giotto looked disbelievingly at the two "That Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"We found them! Their current position is at…" Mammon and Daemon shouted.

"THERE!" They all shouted at the same time as a huge explosion go off.

They ran for that direction. Then, the sight that unfolded before them, shocked and puzzled them, especially the Decimo family and Reborn.

Standing in the midst on multiple unconscious body, was a familiar brown-haired brunette. Rain flames formed a sphere-like barrier around him, and his eyes were downcast, hidden. Blood flowed down from his forehead and his hands…No…his gloves were coated with blood. He noticed the presence of more people and looked up, and then everyone saw, his eyes were orange, and hollow. The barrier disappeared the same time his eyes changed their colors back to caramel brown.

Xanxus took a quick look at the Decimo family. From their faces, he knew that the long-hidden secrets are finally out. They couldn't keep this under the wraps anymore.

Unknown to them, there was a figure levitating meters above them. That person took a cold glance at the unsuspecting people. She snapped her fingers, a long narrow spear appeared on her right hand. She clutched on to it and without hesitation, aimed and threw. The spear pierced right through the brown-haired brunette, and landed on the ground. She watched, without batting her eyelashes, as the boy coughed up blood and dropped to the ground. She snapped again. This time, a phone materialized.

"Boss? Targets acquired. Obstacle…" She heard the frantic cries from the Vongola as they got to the fallen boy "_eliminated_." With that, she disappeared in a ball of mist.

* * *

><p>How was it? So, after many chapters later…the siblings are finally kidnapped! Phew. At least one thing is done. Next, comes the rescuing part.<p>

Read and Review! Till next time!~


	21. I NEED OCs Desperate Request

*IMPORTANT* (14/06/2012) Updated: 15/06/2012

Dear Readers (or anyone who is patient enough to read this), I need your help URGENTLY! For my story 'The Beginning and Ending of the Tri-Ni-Sette War', I'm desperately in need of OTHER CHARACTERS (OCs)! Specifically, I need 6 OCs.

1. A Sky Guardian aka the Boss of the familia

2. A Storm Guardian

3. A Rain Guardian

4. A Lightning Guardian

5. A Cloud Guardian

6. A Sun Guardian

Conditions :

I accept OCs of any gender (Male or Female), age wise...i prefer to consider this myself. I need detailed descriptions of the character (eye colour, body build, hair colour, features, etc) to the best of your ability and also the character's personality ( stubborn, scary, rude, kind, etc) I also need detailed descriptions in the type of weapon he/she uses, the fighting style. Also, please give me the name and background info. I have another specific request - I want a sad background info. (for example, the OC is born an orphan etc...)

**One more thing! The OC is actually the enemy! So, if submitted applicants would like to withdraw your OC, PM me. But actually, the enemy isn't going to do anything really bad. Since the mist had already done it….when she hurt our beloved Tsuna. That's why I didn't ask for a mist, since I would be writing her myself. And the BOSS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE REEEEAAAALLLLYY (really) BADDDDDDD! **This is just one more condition to get you guys started. Hope that despite this, I will still receive OCs applications. T.T

Once you have established your ideal OCs, PM me. And the REWARD? *Smirks* Your efforts will be credited and I will grant ONE request from you. **Provided that's if your OC is chosen. **Be it if you want me to write a story for a specific pairing, or opinions on development of story etc...ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING! I will make it happen. Of course, provided that I actually can do it. I'm human too.

Please lend me your help and your ideas! Tell all your friends about this! I need all the help I can get to let this story continue. So, do it with your dying will!~

Bye! I look forward to seeing your OCs.

DEADLINE : 31/07/2012 (JULY 31th )


	22. Chapter 20

Ciaossu! I'm EXTREMELY BACK! This is my longest chapter for recently. Somehow my ideas managed to flow and also got some new ideas.

Thank You for submitting the OCs! I looked through them and found them all to be fabulous! I might consider pushing forward the deadline. Since I will be writing the part about rescuing the siblings soon.

**Anyways, there is a possibility that I will disappear again. To devote my time to my studies. I somehow realized that I shouldn't be playing around anymore. If I would to disappear, I will only be back by end of November. I will see how it goes. Once again, just a reassurance that I would NOT on any circumstances, stop writing.**

Thanks for all your support. And pray hard that my stories doesn't get deleted…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DOES NOT belongs to me. But this story and plot, and my personal creations are mine!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Tense was one word that can describe the atmosphere now.<p>

Worry and Anger were two emotions that can describe their feelings.

All of them-The Decimo familia, the Varia, Reborn and Vongola Ninth waited outside the private room, as the two Vongola Suns, Lussuria and Knuckle healed the boy. They were asked, no, forced to remain outside the room, and not to enter till the healing process is over. 5 hours-They had been waiting for 5 hours, but the door shows no sign of opening. Meaning, the boy is still under danger…

Unknowingly, almost all of them were currently glaring holes into the door. As if glaring hard could make the door magically open, they all know that's not true. But what else can they do? When they saw an innocent twelve year old boy attacked in front of them, and yet they didn't do anything about it. They watched, with their own eyes, the spear piercing through Tsuna's body, Tsuna coughing out blood, and then collapsing, and finally, unconscious. But they couldn't do anything to prevent the unfortunate event. Some were blaming themselves. If only they saw the attacker making a move. If only they were a little faster. If only…if only…

Then, after the long agonizing process of waiting, the door opened, out came the two Suns.

"How is Tsuna?"

"Is Tsuna okay?"

"Is he in any danger?"

They were immediately bombarded with many questions. Anxious and fear made them very impatient. And the looks on the Suns' faces worried them more…

The two didn't know how to reply.

"How is Tsuna doing?" Giotto, the calmest one asked. Though he was just as panicky as the rest, he knew as the Decimo, he had to stand strong. If the sky was to crumple, the rest will fall along with him.

"Not very good …" Knuckle finally spoke. The three words did it. The Varia made movements to enter the room, to check on their precious Tsuna. Knuckle and Lussuria immediately stopped them, but the Varia couldn't be stopped. Especially when Xanxus already pulled out his guns, ready to blast their heads off. And Belphegor smiling eerily.

"Alright, stop this nonsense!" Giotto shouted, his commanding tone successfully calming the agitated people. "Xanxus, I know you are all worried about Tsuna. But what you are doing are not helping to the situation." The Varia carried thoughtful expressions, silently agreeing in the truth in the Decimo's words.

"So, what is Tsuna's status?" The Ninth asked.

"Well, actually it's not that bad…as what Knuckle said…" Lussuria said. "But it's not good either…"

"What do you mean by that? Stop speaking in riddles!"

"We managed to patch up most of the wounds from the battles. Some will require time to heal, but wouldn't pose as a problem to Tsuna. But…" Knuckle paused.

"But WHAT? You scum!"

"The wound from the sphere that pierce right through him…That wound is unfortunately permanent. That injury will have a long-lasting effect on his body, even if that wound heal…He can forget about ever fighting again…" Lussuria explained, with sadness, shaking his head.

"We all know that using flames puts up a lot of stress on the user's body. Moreover, a high purity all-flame user like Tsuna, the stress on his body when he fights is many times greater than an average flame user. With this injury, it is impossible for him to use flames anymore. After that injury, his body will be too weak to handle the pressure. If he uses his flames…there is a high possibility that he might die." Knuckle finished that earning gasps and grunts from the people.

"Is there any way to cure it?"

"Presently speaking, no. But in the medical field, miracles do happen. Perhaps, one day he can regain his use of flames . But for now, it's best to let him rest and recover. Anything can come later."

"Can we see him now?" Xanxus asked.

"Yes, but he is still unconscious though. Try not to stay in there for too long."

Knuckle and Lussuria stepped aside, allowing them to enter.

"Tsuna…" They boy's name was muttered softly as they walked gingerly and almost hesitantly towards the brunet.

On the bed, laid a heavily bandaged Tsuna. With pale lips and face. The Varia were the first to approach the boy. Pain, hurt, sadness, anger and other emotions written on their faces. Rare. The others thought, for the cold-blooded Varia to show emotions. Sawada Tsunayoshi was indeed a charmer. Next, was the Ninth. He caressed the boy's cheeks and had regret in his eyes. The Decimo family only stayed at the sides and looked. Somewhat shocked from the fact that Tsuna was indeed the strong boy that managed to kick Alaude's ass. And also regretted for letting the innocent boy get hurt and involved in something that he shouldn't be concerning himself with.

"Alright. I think we have stayed long enough. We shall exit the room and let Tsuna rest." Giotto told them. All of the stepped out of the room, and when Giotto closed the door, he took one last look at the brunette, silently vowing that when he caught the culprit, he will definitely give them a taste of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>At the meeting room<strong>

"First things, first. Now that everyone is present. We will talk about this issue about the enemy." Giotto spoke, earning nods and agreements from the rest of the people. "It is obvious that we have zero clues on the identity of the enemy. It is impossible to pin-point which familia is the one behind all this."

"That's true. Apart from the fact that the enemy familia has a strong force, we know absolutely nothing about them."

"Do you think the enemy is done by a familia that we know?"

"Maybe…"

In the end, after much discussion, they were still nowhere in getting leads on the enemy. They could only wait for Tsuna to awake, maybe the boy can provide some leads.

"Everyone! Tsuna has woken up!" Lussuria burst into the room with the good news.

They practically jumped up from their seats and dash for the private room, with Xanxus and Giotto leading the way.

"Tsu-chan/Tsuna!"

"Xanxus-nii…Giotto." He greeted the first two people that entered the room "Grandpa?" Tsuna's eyes widen as the Ninth approach him, Tsuna did not expect to see his grandpa in Japan.

"Tsuna, my child. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling much better, grandpa." Tsuna smiled, assuring them. Then, he dropped his smile and replaced it with guilt. It seemed that the boy already knew that despite his efforts, he didn't manage to save the siblings. "I'm sorry." "It's my fault. If only I was…"

"No, Tsuna. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"That's right. There is only one of you against over hundred men. You did your best."

"What's done, done. No point blaming yourself for it. What's important is to recover the enemy's identity and rescue the siblings."

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Giotto requested the boy, Tsuna nodded.

"We just got down from the rollercoaster. We have already gone on a couple of rides, and felt a little tired. Lambo was complaining how tired his legs were, we quickly decided to take a break. We found a café and decided to rest there. The café had a nice ambience and was furnished beautifully. Everything looked very normal and peaceful. However, despite being a weekend and the café was at a strategic location, there was no other customer apart from us. I was suspicious and became wary. I wanted to voice out and get out of there, but I didn't. I thought I was being overly panicky and sensitive, and I thought that nothing could happen at broad daylight, so, I let my guard down. But, I never knew that by doing so, I made the greatest mistake of my life. We ordered desserts and we ate while talking, spending near to one hour there, and got ready to leave. However, once we stood up, we immediately fell back to the chairs, suddenly feeling weak and drowsy. That moment, I knew, we have fallen into a trap. I tried moving, attempted to raise my flames, but found no strength to do so. Then, about ten men appeared. They grabbed Hayato and the others, in front of my eyes. They tried resisting, but were too*, and could only give in, and became unconscious. One of the man, I presume the leader said "Finally, the boss can have his revenge. The Vongola took his loved ones away, now we will take their family away. An eye for an eye. I can't wait to see the expressions on their faces. To find out that their siblings were kidnapped." They didn't take me; the leader spared me, saying that I wouldn't be of any value to them. I was left in the café, and forced myself to stay awake. The drugs, or whatever they added to the deserts made me sleepy and weak, but somehow, I managed to shake out of it, and follow the them. That's pretty much it, afterwards, you guys found me and I woke up, at here…" Tsuna concluded.

"Boss…revenge…Vongola took his loved ones away…an eye for an eye…"

"From this, it's definitely not someone we know. They must be people they are hiding in the shadows, waiting for their time to strike."

"Great…we seemed to be drifting further and further away from finding the truth."

"What do we do now?"

"Tsuna, just now you mentioned a café…" Giotto recalled.

"Yes, the café is not very far away from the main entrance of the amusement park. I remember that the name of the café was Sora. "

"Alright, Alaude, Daemon, the both of you head to the café and see if you can gather some leads." "Asari, Lampo, G. Go to the area around the amusement park and ask the people there. I'm sure someone must have seen the kidnapping." Giotto gave his commands.

"Yes, Boss/Giotto." With that, the five guardians acted immediately, and left.

"Knuckle, please stay in the mansion and tend to Tsuna. Since he is awake, do another check-up."

"Varia." Giotto then addressed them "I'm assuming that you would want to stay with Tsuna. I suggest that you all move to this mansion for now. You can look after Tsuna and be on standby if the enemy were to strike."

"Alright." Xanxus said "Tsu-chan, we are going back to our mansion and pack our stuff. We will be right back." He spoke gently to the boy.

"Knuckle, we will leave you with Tsuna." Giotto said as him, Reborn( You all have forgotten about him right?) and Ninth exit the room.

"Why have things turned out like this?" The Ninth sighed and shook his head.

"Nono. About Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Reborn asked.

"Ah, him. I will explain everything about Tsuna and my relationship with him when everyone is back. You have the right to know."

Reborn and Giotto only nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>In the private room- With Tsuna and Knuckle<strong>

"Knuckle-nii…How is my condition?" Tsuna asked the sun guardian as he re-check his wounds.

"You are doing extremely great, Tsuna. Your wounds are healing fast, and so is your body. You just need some rest and more time to recover 100%!" Knuckle replied a little too enthusiastically.

"That's good to hear…" Tsuna felt relieved, but his intuition was telling him that something was not right "Knuckle-nii…you are hiding something from me."

"Ah? What? Haha! Of course not, I mean, why would I hide anything from you?" Knuckle replied, giving himself away.

"Knuckle-nii…you are lying… Is there something wrong with my body?" Tsuna probed further.

"Well…you see…Tsuna. You know that a spear pierced through your body…the mist flames affected your body in a way that, affects you from using your flames. Which mean, whenever you use your flames, your body will hurt, and in worst scenarios, die."

"You mean…I will not be able to use my flames…forever?" Tsuna cannot accept this fact.

"No! Yes…At least for now…you can't." Knuckle comforted the boy "Don't lose hope, Tsuna."

"Thanks, Knuckle-nii…" Tsuna managed a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Time Skip-With Giotto<span>**

"Hmn…So sleepy…" Giotto walked along the empty corridors in the Vongola mansion. He had just FINALLY finished his paperwork. He was sure that one day he will be driven crazy from doing paperwork. But then again, even if he would to go crazy, he was sure that Reborn will still somehow force him to sign all the papers. He went by the private room where Tsuna was resting in. The boy must be asleep and shouldn't be disturbed, but Giotto has this urge to see him. Plus, he had never seen the cute brunette asleep before… somewhere in his perverted mind…he wanted to see how Tsuna looks like when he's asleep. Of course, he will never admit to that, or he will again have to face the wrath of the siblings. Giotto shivered, but the temptation was just too great. "Just a while will do…I will be quiet." He opened the door and tip-toed, moving as quietly as he can.

But the brunette was not asleep at all. Instead, Giotto could hear sniffs and sobs from the boy.

"Tsuna?" Giotto tapped the boy gently, not wanting to scare the boy. But Tsuna was not expecting any visitors or anyone catching him in this state. Tsuna jerked, and quickly dried his tears, and faced the 'intruder'.

"Giotto…" Tsuna relaxed after seeing the blond. He was afraid that he would be caught crying by his nii-chan or nee-chan. If he was, he will have a hard time explaining himself. But being caught by Giotto doesn't mean it's a good thing either .Tsuna tried to sit up, with the help of Giotto. He then patted on an empty spot on his bed, telling Giotto to sit there.

"Why are you crying?" Came the blunt question. Giotto wasn't one to beat around the bush, plus he was anxious to know the reason as to why Tsuna cried. Tsuna avoided eye contact, and bit his lips, looking very disturbed.

"I'm not crying." Tsuna told an obvious lie. It doesn't take one to have hyper intuition to know that the boy is lying. Even a klutz would know that the boy is not telling the truth.

"Yes. You are." Giotto was persistent; his firm voice clearly telling Tsuna that he should start telling the truth. But Tsuna wasn't one to back down and give in that easily. He had his own stubborn and determined side. And that side is telling him to stand strong. "No. I'm not." The boy was far more stubborn than Giotto thought. Giotto knew he couldn't use this method of getting Tsuna to open up. If the hard way doesn't work…there's still the easy way…

"Tsuna…please tell me what's wrong…" Giotto persuaded the boy using a gentler tone. Like how a mother would speak to the child. Tsuna was a little surprised by the tone which Giotto adopted. But was not convinced.

"Tsuna…" Giotto lifted up Tsuna's head, and forced the boy to look into his eyes… That moment when their eyes met, some sort of emotion was stirred. It seemed that time had stopped and everything became paused. The only thing that went through their minds was how beautiful the other's eyes were…

Tsuna was obviously embarrassed; his blush was enough to prove that. He wanted to avert his gaze, but found it impossible. He was caught and lost in those clear blue eyes, and was unable to escape. Giotto was feeling the exact same way. However, other than noticing how beautiful Tsuna's eyes were, his mind and eyes roamed over other places. Tsuna's lips for example…He found them to be plump, red and inviting. Begging Giotto to claim them right now. Giotto also noticed how slender and smooth his neck was. Begging Giotto to leave naughty red marks on them. Lust, seemed to override his senses and logic. What prevented him from committing the 'wrong' acts were his principals. He had enough control not to do anything to Tsuna…especially since he was only twelve and injured. 'Maybe he will do it when Tsuna's older…' No! Wait! He didn't just think of that. Giotto punched himself mentally, and was so absorbed in reprimanding himself that he didn't notice that Tsuna had started crying again.

"Tsuna… Hush now…Don't cry." Giotto comforted the boy and pulled him to his chest. He rubbed the back of the boy's head and back to soothe him. "Tell me what happened…"

"*Coughs* It's my fault that Hayato and the rest are kidnapped! I'm too weak! If only I was more alert, this wouldn't have happened…" Tsuna started coughing and hiccupping, and blamed himself for the siblings kidnap.

"No…It's not your fault…" Giotto comforted the boy, holding him tighter. "You tried your best. You were hurt in the process. You could have died, you know? You did everything you could."

"But if only I was stronger…I could have prevented this from happening!"

"Tsuna…I know how you feel. Not only you feel this way, we too are upset of this. But it is really not your fault!"

Giotto let the boy cry and let out his frustrations, while he held him tightly, patting him and giving him encouragements.

"Giotto…" Tsuna struggled slightly in Giotto's arms "I'm alright now. Erm…you can let me go now…" At this, Giotto immediately withdraws his hands and coughed, clearing his throat. "Since you are feeling better, I will leave now. Good night." Giotto stood up and prepared to leave. A small hand immediately reached out and grabbed his wrist. Giotto turned around "Tsuna? Is there something wrong?" The brunette was blushing again, and looks somehow hesitant. "Hmm?" Giotto encouraged the boy to speak up. "Sleep with me…" Tsuna let out the words that are in his mind, blushing even deeply, eyes sparkling. Giotto felt a nosebleed coming… Who wouldn't? With those suggestive words and pleading look, plus, the person that said this was an adorable innocent boy. Giotto de Vongola, the Decimo of the strongest mafia familia is caught off guard and absolutely stun. He stood there, mouth wide, blushing and gaping like an idiot. Seconds later, he then reacted. "Err…Well…Okay." Giotto managed to find his voice and agreed to the request. Well, who wouldn't anyways? Tsuna smiled and shifted closer to the edge of the bed. Giotto then lay down on the bed, facing Tsuna. It was awkward, but fortunately the bed was just right for both of them. Giotto pulled Tsuna closer, wrapping his arms around him. "I don't want to cause you to fall off the bed." Giotto told the shy boy.

Tsuna was lured to sleep by Giotto's steady breathing and warmth. While Giotto decided to stay awake a little longer, watching the boy sleep, with a peaceful smile on his face. "How cute…" Giotto mused and laid a small kiss on Tsuna's forehead. Fortunately for him, Tsuna did not wake up from the contact, instead look even peaceful.

Giotto was getting sleepy by then. "Good night…Agnella…" The three words and an unfamiliar name were muttered from his lips. 'Eh? Agnella?' Weird…I must be so tired that I am speaking nonsense. He thought to himself.

However, the brunette only stirred slightly and replied "Good night…Azura." Giotto's eyes snapped awake. But again ignored it, dismissing it, and gave in to his sleepiness.

* * *

><p>It was looooong…for me,that is. I think I almost died halfway…<p>

As usual, read and review! Till next time~


	23. Chapter 21

Ciaossu! I'm really sorry for the looooong wait! I'm kept busy with my studies and other stuff. Thanks for all your support and darling reviews! ^^

**For those waiting for my other story "REGRETS", I have to apologize. I am still in the middle of writing it. Please be patient kays! ~**

So, here's my next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning. The yellow sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping melodious tunes and fluffy white clouds were floating freely in the vast blue sky. Everything was peaceful and calm in the Vongola mansion.<p>

Until…

"AHHHHHHHH!" A hysterical scream was heard throughout the mansion.

That scream had successfully awaken all of the occupants in the mansion and shocked the maids who were doing their duties, and caused a few birds fall off the branches comically. The owner of the scream could easily rival the shouts of Ryohei and Knuckle. But that's not the point here.

The Decimo's guardians, Nono, Reborn and the Varia dashed for the source of the scream. With the intention of murdering the one who had disturbed their sleep. The owner was apparently Lussuria and his location? I'm sure you have guessed it, yup! The private room that Tsuna was resting in.

"What happened?" Nono asked the

"Tsu-tsu…and…Decimo scum…sleeping…bed…" Lussuria muttered these incoherent words and promptly fainted.

"Huh?" Was the thought of the rest of them.

Xanxus did not hesitate and pushed the door wide, and stepped in with the rest of the people. What he or they saw shocked them to no end. And on cue, a "AHHHHHHHH!" was heard for the second time of the day.

What did they saw exactly? Nothing much. Just Tsuna and Giotto sleeping in each other's arms on a bed. And I think I forgot to mention that they were holding each other rather tightly.

To us, it may seemed nothing. But the reaction wasn't the same for our beloved KHR characters. The Varia were angry, wait, angry was just an understatement of describing their rage. They were releasing a deathly aura and were giving murderous glares to the oblivious blond. Not forgetting that Xanxus had taken out his twin guns, Belphegor had his knifes and wires ready, Levi will activate his 'Levi Volta' any second now ,Squalo had his ultrs-sharp swords ready to shed some blood. And as for Mammon, he had his video camera on stand by. Once the enraged Varia had acted, he would start filming and afterwards sell the video to every Mafia family known, and make a huge profit.

The first scream did not wake the two sleeping 'beauties', but the second scream had gotten a reaction out of the two. But the reaction did nothing but added the fuel to the fire. Both stirred uncomfortably and then tighten each other's hold, and unconsciously shifted their bodies closer. To the point which Giotto's and Tsuna's lips were almost touching, just an inch apart.

That's it! The Varia almost lost it. I mean almost, if not for Nono, who restricted them, they would have killed the Decimo.

G took this opportunity to wake up his boss. "Giotto,Giotto, Wake up!" He shook the blonde's shoulder urgently.

"No…I don't want to…Gimme 5 more minutes…" Giotto mumbled sleepily and childishly.

"What? Giotto, you have to get up, NOW!"

"Mhhmmm…3 more minutes…."

"Giotto…"

"G." Reborn stopped the storm and approached the unsuspecting blond, with a familiar smirk on his face. Giotto, today you are gonna regret not waking up once you are called. And the scene that we are all familiar with, will repeat again. Leon transformed into a hammer, with words '1000 or more tons' imprinted on it. And then, without warning… "Ahhhh! That hurts!" hit it on Giotto's head. Giotto woke up immediately.

"What? Reborn? What did you do that for?"Giotto rubbed the back of his head, feeling a bump.

"Nothing…Just a normal wake-up call." Reborn replied too innocently.

"Right, talk about normal…" Giotto replied sarcastically. "Eh? Why are you guys standing in my room?" The Decimo finally noticed the others' presence.

"Scum! This should be our question! Why are you sleeping in Tsuna's room, and sleeping on the same bed?"

"Huh?" Giotto replied 'intelligently' and then looked around. Xanxus's right, this is not my room. Wait, sleeping with Tsuna on the same bed? Giotto then looked beside him. He gasped, indeed, beside him was a soundly asleep Tsuna. Then memories of last night was rewind in his mind. He was about to reply when he felt a tugged on his shirt.

"Giotto?" Tsuna murmured sleepily.

"You are awake." Giotto smiled to the cute boy who is rubbing his caramel eyes. "Have you sleep well?" He then asked. Tsuna nodded and smiled to the blond.

"Eh? Xanxus-nii, everyone…Why are you standing here?" Tsuna then noticed the men.

"Tsuna." Xanxus went over to Tsuna and ruffled his brown hair affectionately, earning giggles from the boy. "Good morning, Xanxus-nii." And the boy reached up, placed his arms around the taller male's neck and la a kiss on Xanxus's cheeks. This normal (to the Varia and Nono) act however earned gasps and disbelief from the Decimo family.

"Ahhh!" Tsuna suddenly cried out in pain.

"What? Where are you feeling pain? Did your wounds open up?" Xanxus asked the boy.

"No…not my wounds…" Tsuna spoke softly as he rubbed his back.

"VOII! Then where does it hurt?"

"My back…"

"I'm sorry…I should have be more gentle on you. It's your first time after all…" Giotto apologized to Tsuna.

"WHAT?" Xanxus exploded.

"What do you mean by first time?"

"Tsu-tsu, did the Decimo do anything perverted to you?"

"NOOOO! Did he forced himself on you?"

"What? No! I…"

"Tsu-tsu…why are you sleeping with the Decimo and on the same bed?"

"Hiee? Oh…"

"Giotto de Vongola, you are arrested for involving in illegal sexual acts with a minor." Alaude flashed his familiar handcuffs.

"Nufufufu…I agree with the skylark this time. You ought to be punished for being so intimate with my brother's fiancé." Daemon added, as he smirked evilly.

"Wait guys…I can explain…" Giotto paled.

"Ano, it's not Giotto's fault. I kinda invited him to sleep with me…"

"You invited him?" Xanxus asked disbelief, while trying to ignore how wrong Tsuna's reply sounded.

"Yah…What happened was that I was having a nightmare when Giotto happened to come in to check on my condition. I was so frightened by the nightmare that I couldn't sleep afterwards, so I requested Giotto to sleep with me. That's pretty much the whole story."

"Is that so?" Levi looked doubtful, but Tsuna didn't seem to be lying.

"Giotto is a gentleman he wouldn't do anything to me. Isn't that right, Giotto?" Tsuna beamed to the blonde.

"Yahhh…" Giotto replied, a bit shamefully, but no one realized that. I'm sorry Tsuna, I failed you. In actual fact, I was having an interesting dream about you and me. And which involves the two of us naked and with you under me, screaming my name. Giotto felt tightness between his legs and he shook those thoughts off. This did not go unnoticed by Nono.

"Well, since Tsuna already explained the whole incident, I guess Giotto's off the hook." Asari said ,Giotto sigh in relief. He was this close to being castrated by the Varia.

"Alright now, let's all head down to the dining room to have breakfast."

After that little mishap, they realized that they are all hungry. Then they proceeded to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna got down from the bed and stretched. He already felt much better. With the meticulous care and help, he had recovered almost completely.

When he knew that there is a possibility that he could never use his flames, he felt like crying. But he knew crying wouldn't solve anything. All he can do is to get well and regain his ability to use his flames. Then, he will rescue his friends.

_Friends_, the thought of Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei and Chrome gave him the strength to preserve.

His stomach still hurt slightly from the 'piercing-spear' injury. It sent him chills whenever he recalled the sensation. He almost died then, but luckily, he survived.

He traced his fingers along his ring and thought "If only I can use my flames…I will beat the hell out of the bastards that kidnapped Hayato and the rest!"

"I'm already feeling better, maybe I should try gathering my flames." This thought came to his mind suddenly.

"No, you shouldn't! Didn't Knuckle-nii said that its best for you to rest!" A voice in his head spoke.

"But didn't you say you already feel better? You have to try!" Another different voice spoke.

"No! Did you forgot what Knuckle-nii said? You might die!"

"Think about it Sawada Tsunayoshi, is your life more important or that of your friends? Didn't you promised that you will do whatever it takes to protect them? You already let them be taken away from you right before your own eyes!"

"But…" The two voices are debating inside the brunette's head, making Tsuna have a headache.

However, Tsuna ignored the warnings. He saw the truth in what one of the voices told him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He thought of his friends and how he failed to protect them, and felt warmth in his chest.

"Just a little bit more…" He coaxed himself mentally. But as the warmth get more intense, his body started to hurt. Another voice in his head warned that he should really stop now. But as he recalled how useless he was when he watched his friends being kidnapped, Tsuna gritted his teeth and bear with his pain. However, the stress on his body proved to be too much. Tsuna broke out of his trance and fell on his knees. Beads of perspiration dripping down his forehead. He struggled to breathe and placed a hand over his heart. Due to the stress inflicted on his body, his whole body, especially the chest hurt badly. But that was not all. Tsuna looked down on his stomach and saw a patch of crimson red. His wound had reopened. He have to get Knuckle or Lussuria to heal him or he may just bleed to death. He tried standing up, but was too weak to do so. But he had to get his message across somehow. He looked to his left and saw a glass jug filled with water. Using all the strength he had left, he knocked the glass jug down and it broke to tiny pieces. The sound of breaking glass is definitely loud enough to attract attention. Satisfied, he lost conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Later at the meeting room (ONLY DECIMO FAMILY PRESENT)<strong>

"So, there are no leads huh?"

"Yes. We went to ask if anyone witnessed the kidnapping. But somehow, nobody did." Asari replied seriously, an expression that misfit him.

"We went to the café that Tsuna told us. But it wasn't there at all." Daemon said.

"I did an investigation and realized that apparently 'Sora' doesn't exist at all…" Alaude suggested.

"But it is impossible! Are you saying that Tsuna had lied?"

"Of course not. It's actually worse than that. I fear…that it was a work of an illusionist." Daemon suggested, his expression darkened with worry.

"An illusionist? If that's true, we will be facing enemies of strong abilities."

"This news is certainly worrying." Knuckle rubbed his temples.

"Our only lead is gone. Now what are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to just sit down here and wait. Not when I know that my beloved Chrome and Mukuro might be tortured by the enemies while we are sitting here having this futile meeting!" Daemon stood up abruptly, his chair pushed back with a loud creak.

"Daemon…" Giotto was about to calm his mist guardian when…

"CRASH!"

"What's that noise?" G asked, while everyone kept silence to hear for any sudden movements.

"Oh no. That sound seemed to have come from…Tsuna's room!" Lampo established, face paled.

With that said, the Decimo family adjourned the meeting and dashed for Tsuna's room, with Giotto leading the way.

* * *

><p><strong>At Tsuna's room<strong>

And the sight they were presented shocked them to no end. What had possibility been the glass jug minutes ago had reduced to being useless broken glass pieces. Water from the jug had spilled all over the carpet. And Tsuna was lying unconscious in the middle of the mess. And his clothes, were stained red.

_Blood…_

Giotto immediately carries the boy to his bed while Knuckle heal him.

Then afterwards…

When Tsuna woke up…

The poor boy was immediately interrogated by the Decimo family, well, mostly Giotto anyways.

"What do you think you are doing? Lighting your flames and pushing your body like that? Are you out of your mind? Do you want to die?" The blonde's eyes darkened dangerously. His fists clenched, while his shoulders were tense. Giotto was mad…fuming mad. Most importantly, he was worried. Worried for the well-being of the boy. Giotto hadn't wanted to be this harsh on the boy, he knew it wasn't his fault. But he couldn't help it. He had tried, _keyword_, **tried** holding his anger, frustration, worries and fear in. However, he couldn't…And seeing the Tsuna's about-to-cry face isn't making him feel any better…

"I'm really sorry…" Tsuna apologized obediently. He bit his lower lips and lowered his eyes. Tsuna's mind was in a swirl. He woke up to a huge headache and Giotto's 'lecture'. He was tired, stressed and _fucking_ pissed off. What had he done to deserve this? Yes, he was wrong to have attempted to light up his flames, but he did this because he wanted to be strong, he didn't want to be protected anymore. He wanted to save his friends. A tiny part in his mind told him that he doesn't deserve this treatment. Yes, he was guilty for making them worry about him. But isn't the pain he suffered enough to atone for any wrongs? He was angry. Giotto, the person whom Tsuna thought, understand him the best, was scolding him. He was sad…and hurt…

"Tsuna! Are you listening to me?" Giotto's stern voice broke Tsuna out of his trance. His chin was roughly tilted up, making the two stared straight at each other's eyes.

That's it!

"Yes, I am. _**Decimo-sama"**_ Tsuna replied coldly. Tsuna's cold reply shocked Giotto, causing him to release Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes met his and the boy lowered his head. Tsuna knew he had lost it. He had been rude to Giotto. He immediately regretted his actions, but refused to take it back. 'So be it. It's his fault for being so mean to me.' He thought, unaware of the inner turmoil that the blonde was going through.

'Why had Tsuna done that? He called me **Decimo-sama**. Not Giotto. I have gone too far…' Giotto felt an unknown yet painful feeling building up within him. He knew he should apologize, before things get to the point of no return.

"Tsuna…I…"

"**Decimo-sama**, everyone, now if you excuse me, I would like to have my rest now." Tsuna spoke up, interrupting Giotto.

"Right, Giotto, we should let Tsuna rest." G told the blonde.

"But…" Giotto protested, but when he saw Tsuna's expressionless face, he went out of the room reluctantly.

As soon as the door closed, Tsuna broke down. Why? Why did Giotto spoke to him like that? Does he hate me? Because I did not listen to instructions? Why? Why does it hurt so much? Why is it so painful? Tears flowed down freely, his cries quickly becoming hiccups. Tsuna's tears soaking the once-dry bedsheets as he clutched onto them. Not wanting to alert the occupants, he wept silently.

And just outside the door, stood Giotto. Eyes downcast, he raised his hands weakly and placed it on the door. Placing his lips on the door, he muttered a soft 'I'm sorry…', a lone tear rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>How was it? My writing had become rusty. Arghhhh... This is so vexing!<p>

Anyways, the usual, **READ AND REVIEW!**

**Till next time~**


	24. Chapter 22

Hello dear readers! I hope you still remember me and this story. It had been a loooong time since I last updated. I apologize for this. But since my exams are over, I would naturally have more time for updates. Well, unless I found a job to occupy my time while I wait for my results. Good luck to me.

Anyways, I present you chapter . Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Since the previous incident, Tsuna had been ignoring Giotto. At least, that's what Giotto thought. The boy refused to speak to him, except to give some short replies of 'yes' and 'thank you'. Tsuna also avoided direct eye-contact with the blond. All these ignoring and avoiding was nerve-wrecking and frustrating. Giotto had thought of striking a conversation with Tsuna, but was afraid of getting a cold shoulder from the boy. If Reborn ever get wind of this, he would definitely labeled him as 'Dame', topping with a whole series of training, an excuse to get Giotto out of his 'dame-ness'. Giotto is soon going crazy. He had already reduced to the extent when he saw the boy in his path, he will steer out of his course. Doing paperwork hadn't been as difficult as compared to figuring out what's on the mind of the boy. Is Tsuna still angry because he…spoke a little too harshly to him? Not only that, all this while, he had also been trying to ignore the unknown pain within him. That strange feeling intensifies whenever he was thinking of the brunette. What is going on with him?<p>

Since the previous incident, Giotto had been ignoring Tsuna. At least, that's what Tsuna thought. The Decimo refused to speak to him, except when absolutely necessary, like 'Are you feeling better?' and 'Dinner's ready'. Despite being a little 'dense', Tsuna can tell that Giotto was avoiding him. He rarely spares a second glance at Tsuna, and when he saw Tsuna down the hallway, he would immediately detour. All these ignoring and avoiding were upsetting and painful. Tsuna did want to take the first step, but was scared of Giotto reaction. Tsuna thought that Giotto was still angry with him, because he ignored the cautions of not using his flames, and went on doing what he wants. He had also been rude when he addressed Giotto as 'Decimo-sama'. Tsuna sighed for the twenty-seventh time of the day. Also, the weird feeling inside his body seemed to get stronger day by day. It is especially so when he was wondering about the Decimo. What is wrong with him?

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess there is no need for me to explain why I gathered all of you here."Nono addressed the Decimo family, Reborn, the Varia and Tsuna. "I guess it's time to answer some of your doubts. Especially, about Tsuna." As if on cue, all turned to the said boy, and Tsuna immediately lowered his head.<p>

"I shall start from the beginning. It was during a winter time in Japan, when I found Tsuna by chance. At that time, I was in Japan for a negotiation with an allied famiglia. When all the negotiations were done and taken care of, I made my way back and it was then that I saw Tsuna. He was barely three years old and he was standing alone in the middle of the street, which was quite unusual since he was so little and its winter. I approached him. And I took him in when I found out that he had no memories of any sort. I kept him a secret, and when he was five, I brought him to the Varia, to be trained…as a flame user." The Ninth paused for the Decimo family and Reborn to digest the information. And they shot sympathetic looks to Tsuna, when knowing of his tragic past. "It's no secret that Tsuna is a flame user. But I have a reason why I chose to keep him hidden and protected." The Ninth paused dramatically while the others tensed with anticipation. He inhaled "Tsuna is an All-Flame user." He revealed.

A pregnant silence followed. Tsuna lowered his head even more while Xanxus wrapped his arms on Tsuna's shoulders as comfort, which Tsuna was very grateful for.

Then, a typical and very expected "WHAT?" followed.

"An All-Flame user?" G questioned, not believing his ears.

"That's impossible. How?" Lampo for the first time actually seemed interested.

"Haha…That's pretty impressive." Asari laughed, like Tsuna being an all-flame user is the most natural thing in the world.

"Wow." Alaude smirked. To him, that news would only fuel his interest of that boy, and increased the desire to challenge him once more.

"Nufufu…That was unexpected." Daemon chuckled. The defenseless looking boy suddenly looked so appealing. Yes, his brother had indeed found a _very good wife_.

"EXTREME!" Knuckle screamed, as usual.

Reborn smirked while Giotto remained stunned, still shocked over this news. Giotto stole a glance at the boy. 'This couldn't be true. Such an innocent and frail boy like him… An All-Flame user? This must be a joke.'

But Nono's calm composure and serious tone diminished that thought. _It's true…_

"That's right. Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud and Mist. And also—the rarest Sky flames which only the bosses of Mafia famiglia possess." This addition let the Decimo family evolved into urgent discussion again. Tsuna stooped even lower at his seat. Xanxus noticed the boy's distress. "Ninth, we would like to be excused." The entire Varia squad and Tsuna stood up and left, without waiting for a reply.

As the Varia and Tsuna left, the rest of them discussed about the progress of finding the whereabouts of the siblings and the unknown enemy.

Somehow, Giotto felt that that wasn't the whole truth. The truth is something much deeper, much complicated. And something tells him that the truth will change his and his family's lives, and also the whole world. He only hopes that he was wrong and only being overly sensitive…

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, at a certain place<strong>

"How are our guests doing?"

"They are treated like royalties, Master."

"Of course, take good care of them. We don't want them dying before we take our revenge."

"Yes, sir. May I ask, what is our next step?"

"We have successfully 'invited' the Vongola guardians' siblings to our base. Next, it's time to extend our invitation to the Decimo family." The boss said in a calculative manner.

"Understood boss, I shall see to that immediately."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You played an important role in the kidnapping. Good job, "

"Thank you, boss." She bowed. "If there are no further instructions, I shall excuse myself."

"Alright. You may go." The boss waved his most-trusted subordinate away.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

"Giotto!" G barged into Giotto's office without even knocking on the door.

"What's wrong?"

"This…" G gripped on tightly to a letter and passed it to Giotto.

Puzzled, Giotto read the contents of the letter and paled. He immediately called for a meeting (A/N: So sorry…they keep having meetings in the recent chapters.)

The letter read:

_Greetings to Vongola Decimo and guardians,_

_I'm sure you have no idea who I am. But you should already figure out that I'm the one that kidnapped your dearest siblings. I know you are sending out your men looking for me. But heed my advice : Don't waste anymore time and effort. You cannot locate me._

_Anyway, I shall cut the chase. You must be eager to get the siblings back. Fine. I shall give you that chance. Your siblings are located in my famiglia's secret headquarters. Attached with this letter, should be a scarlet box, with my famiglia's crest imprinted on the lid. In the scarlet box, contains a sphere-like piece of machinery._

At that, G pulled out the said box to prove the point and he quickly opened the box to make sure that the teleporter is indeed there.

_That is the teleporter, which will lead you directly to the headquarters. To activate the teleporter, all that is needed would be for you to activate your flames, the combined flame pressure should be enough for the teleporter to work. _

_Also, if you think that it's gonna be easy. How wrong you are! And, if you are man enough, I hope to only see the Vongola Decimo and the six Vongola Decimo's guardians._

_Come and get them. That is- If you dare._

_We will be famiglia and I hoped to see you _

_Lastly, good luck, for you will need it._

_Giustizia Primo, Osiris_

"Those bastards! They are obviously mocking us!" G cursed while Giotto struggled not to burn the letter using his sky flames. From the confident and arrogant tone in the letter, the enemy seemed to be pretty full of themselves, either that or, they were definitely looking down on Vongola. Nevertheless, they sensed an unspoken challenge.

"What now?"

"Call the guardians." These were the only words Giotto said to his right-hand man.

'Giustizia famiglia's Primo Osiris…We accept your challenge.'

* * *

><p>With that, arrangements were made, more meetings were conducted. Tsuna watched silently as the Decimo family and the Varia made preparations to rescue his friends and eliminate the enemy. The boy had never been so helpless and useless before. With his body's condition, there is no way for him to take part in this mission.<p>

Tsuna could only listen to Knuckle's and Lussuria's advice to rest, and let his wounds recover. Since the previous incident, he dared not attempt to summon his flames. Though dejected, he understood that it was for his own good.

That designed day for the rescue mission arrived.

"Go and do what you are supposed to do. Leave Vongola to us."Nono told the Decimo and his six guardians.

"Scum. Make sure you come back alive." Xanxus said to Giotto. Giotto nodded confidently.

"Good luck."

Tsuna looked at the exchange and hid behind the wall. He swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat and returned to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's room<strong>

Presently, he was standing infront of a mirror. His reflection stared back.

Tsuna sighed, biting his lower lips, he mumbled to his reflection "I wish I could do something to help…" He clenched his fists and unclenched them. Looking at his spread out palms, he choked back his sobs and tears. "Why am I so…"

"_weak?"_

Tsuna's head shot up, his eyes dart around the room nervously and cautiously. Was he so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't realized there was an intruder? Tsuna scanned the room, his eyes resting on his bed, the window curtains. Tsuna held his breath and stayed very silent, his ears perked up, hoping to locate strange noises. He tip-toed to the dresser, felt around and pulled out a drawer, all the time, his back was facing the dresser. He felt around the drawer space and fingered for his gun. Steadily, he drew out his gun and held it beside him.

After a minute, he felt nothing. Tsuna let out his breath, maybe he was being too paranoid. _This is the __**Vongola Mansion**__ for goodness sake._ It's impossible for anyone to break into the mansion and not get detected by the Vongola's security system.

When he fully lowered his guard down and was about to put the gun back, he heard a strange laughter.

"_Hehehe…"_

Startled, Tsuna raised the gun at a blink of an eye and aimed at his front.

"Where is he? Or she?" Tsuna thought. He couldn't identify the gender of the owner of the creepy laughter.

"_Hehehehe…"_

The laughter was heard again. This time, even creepier, sending unwanted shivers up his spine.

"Stay calm, Tsuna." He assured himself. He knew from his previous experiences and teachings by the Varia that it was panic, not the lack of skills that will kill him.

Darting his eyes around the room, Tsuna was ever alert. He slowly back up to the mirror.

"_I'm right here…"_

Tsuna spin and faced the mirror, the head of the gun pointing to the mirror, his own reflection. He gasped. The owner of the creepy laughter was himself? He, no his reflection laughed for the third time. His reflection's caramel eyes turned red…_bloody red_…

And then, he blacked out.

* * *

><p>How was it? I had to admit, my skills had turned rusty from months of not writing. I think I need a beta…or someone to co-write stories with me… *sighs*<p>

Now then, do me a favour and review with your dying will!~

See ya! Till next time!


	25. Chapter 23

Hello everyone! Well…it had been a long time since I updated. I have to apologize. Though I keep saying that I will try to update soon, I always ended up updating a few months later. Anyways, I can't believe so much time had passed since I last-updated.

Note: I changed the summary of the story. Didn't know if any of you realize. And I also changed the story to T rating. Since there isn't anything hot and heavy here… But then again, our favorite boys are already enough to contribute to the M rating. I hope you guys didn't have much trouble finding this story.

Anyways, please pardon my grammer and spelling errors. I was so tired.

**IMPORTANT: For readers waiting for 'Regrets', I'm sorry. I'm considering to re-write the whole story. Because I realized that some parts are really weird. I can't promise you anything, but watch out for my update.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Previously…<strong>

_"Call the guardians." These were the only words Giotto said to his right-hand man._

_….'Giustizia famiglia's Primo Osiris…We accept your challenge.'_

_…Tsuna spin and faced the mirror, the head of the gun pointing to the mirror, his own reflection. He gasped. The owner of the creepy laughter was himself? He, no his reflection laughed for the third time. His reflection's caramel eyes turned red…bloody red…_

_….And then, he blacked out._

**With Giotto and Co.**

"Go and do what you are supposed to do. Leave Vongola to us."Nono told the Decimo and his six guardians.

"Scum. Make sure you come back alive." Xanxus said to Giotto. Giotto nodded confidently.

"Good luck."

Reborn said the two words without wavering and emotion, like he couldn't care less about what happen to Giotto and his guardians. However though, Giotto was able to sensed concern and worry in Reborn's words. Of course, that was possible with the help of his hyper intuition. No matter how cool and nonchalant his tutor maybe, years of understanding allowed Giotto to perceive his tutor's masked emotions.

"That Reborn…He could have said so that he was worried. What's with keeping that stoic façade?" Giotto mused. As soon as he finished that thought, Giotto immediately sensed an icy glare at the back of his head. He gulped, almost felt as if the hitman's gun was pointing as his skull. Well, what did you know Giotto? Reborn's gun is indeed aiming for your head.

Shaking off that horrible feeling, Giotto cleared his throat to attention "We will be going then."

"We will return safe with our siblings. While we're gone, we'll leave Vongola in your hands." He concluded calmly, just like how the tenth generation of Vongola boss is supposed to be .All the official matters had already been taken care off before they prepare to set off. But somehow, Giotto felt uneasy, like something was still left hanging and unsolved.

"Oh yes."Giotto turned to the Varia Boss "About Tsunayoshi…"He paused leaving the sentence unfinished. But he was sure that the leader understood what he was hoping to convey. Xanxus understood. The two skies stood there staring for a few moments before Xanxus broke the silence. "Don't die out there trash." He spoke with his usual harsh and sarcastic words. Though those words were never pleasant to hear, it served as an encouragement for the tenth generation. And for a second, Giotto and his guardians thought that the Varia had changed for the better. Indeed, Sawada Tsunayoshi did have this ability to bring out the best and good side of people, including the heartless assassin squad. Perhaps, the day where the two opposing teams can finally live in peace and join their hands is near. Since the Varia had been sort of compromising, it wouldn't be right for the Decimo family to be unfriendly and suspicious towards them.

Of course, their relief and joy only lasted for that few seconds…

"But we definitely wouldn't mind if you die out there." Levi spoke. "Since we will inherit the Vongola by default and then boss can regain his rightful position as the Vongola Decimo. Also…." Levi continued mumbling about how great Xanxus is and why the Varia boss should be the Decimo instead of the "scrawny-smiley-blonde-idiot". His ramblings were instantly filtered out by those present.

The Decimo family sweat dropped. Some people never change…And they never will.

"The time's almost up, you should go now." While completely ignoring Levi's ramblings, the Titemo urged the Decimo and guardians to set off.

Giotto nodded and held the transporter in his left/right palm. He focused and channeled his flames into his Sky Ring, his guardians did the same. The Orange Sky Flame, the Red Storm Flame, the Blue Rain Flame, the Yellow Sun Flame, the Green Lighting Flame, the Purple Cloud Flame and lastly, the Indigo Mist Flame.

When all the flames were injected to the device all at once, the telepoter levitated off Giotto's palm and floating till it was above their heads.

The lights get brighter and brighter until it fully engulfs the people. Before they are gone, Giotto gave one long look to those remaining.

With that, they are gone.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Tsuna<strong>

Tsuna glanced around the dark abyss of nothingness and frowned. "I'm really bored with these antics…but… where am I again?" He muttered to himself monotone with an 'I-don't-care' expression. Poor Sawada Tsunayoshi, who has unfortunately repeated this process for like an infinite number of times, the only feeling he had was boredom.

Frankly, he was getting fed up and confused with all these 'fainting-and-waking-up-in-nowhere" antics. However, every time this happens, he could do nothing about it. And this time was no different. Currently, our beloved tuna-fish was horribly torn between shrieking and just staying there doing nothing. Since usually, as soon as he wakes up, the owner of the mysterious voice would say some weird things to him and afterwards he will regain conscious. But he doubted that this encounter will end that simply. If it was any indication, the last scene that he saw when he blacked out was weird.

A reflection of him with bloody red eyes staring right back at him. It's normal to find the whole situation creepy. Who wouldn't? Especially with that smile. Not the 'hello-I'm-just-a-harmless-soul-living-inside-your -body 'smile but the "I'm-gonna-take-over-your-body-and-cause-harem'' smile. However, what's the most frightening thing is that he felt that the reflection is actually another side of him. He felt and feared that the reflection is If he had a choice, Tsuna would never ever want to encounter that side of him

Whatever it is, Tsuna just want to get this matter over with. In case the Varia freaked out when they saw him on the ground and not responding. Also, he would very much like to know the progress of the Decimo Family. At around this time, they should have already reached their destination. (since they use a teleporter) and should be discussing on how to rescue the siblings and uncover the enemy's motives. He shouldn't be doing nothing.

Ad if granting his wish, a beam of white light coupled with a loud explosion appeared out of nowhere. Startled by the sudden light and explosion, Tsuna covered himself on reflex. The light shined for a couple of moments and he could feel the rumbling of the ground he was on. Surely, the light dimed soon enough and when Tsuna raised his head, he blinked several times with a gaping jaw. At the direction where the light shore, now stood a large door. The door had to be around 9 feet and above. The door was that huge. From far, Tsuna could see that there are craftings on the door.

As if hypnotized, Tsuna felt himself walking towards the door. It was as if he was possessed and his body no longer belonged to him, all he knew was that he was getting closer and closer to the door. When he was right at the front of the door, his feet stopped. He jerked, seemingly to have snapped back to reality. Now that he was this close to the door, he was able to take a more detailed inspection. Tsuna slide his fingers on the door, feeling the somewhat bumpy but smooth texture of the door. Wherever the door may have come from, one thing Tsuna could interpret was that the door was of a certain age, ancient even. His caramel orbs landed on the door handle, slightly above his chest.

Somehow, the boy knew that all he had to do is to grab the handle and push open the door. And after he did that, all his doubts will be cleared and mysterious surrounding his birth or his so-called destiny (as quoted by the owner of the mysterious voice) will be revealed. All the answers he craved are just beyond this door, but he simply couldn't master the courage to open the door. The feeling of excitement and relief had turned into fear and anxiety. Tsuna could hear a voice mumbling in his head "No, don't open the door. I'm scared…"

Tsuna's lips quivered and he felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't do this after all. For every secret revealed, there will be a painful price to pay. Whatever the price may be, Tsuna wasn't sure if he could handle this alone.

But wait! He wasn't alone! Tsuna's gasped as his eyes regained their usual vibrant colour. His lips curved up into a beautiful smile. He wasn't alone, he repeated to himself. He had people he cared about whom also cared about him waiting for him. Xanxus-nii, the Varia, Grandpa, Hayato and his friends, they are all waiting for him. They trusted him, helped him and loved him. To give up just because of a fear is a cowardly behavior. I'm not a herbivore… I'm a CARNIVORE! **(A/N: Oh, Tsuna! Hibari will be so proud! *sobs*)**

"I have to do this. This is the only way."

With re-new determination, Tsuna grabbed on to the door's handle and tilted it.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE! *Re-written of the pushing the door open scene*<strong>

**A/N: I added this as omake because this is quite erm, funny and kind of not suitable to add in above. Simply because the atmosphere up there is too dark and angst. And I want to keep it that way. So I'm adding it here.**

WARNING: Any blood loss, traumatized feelings or nightmares from this omake is not of my responsibility.

Enjoy!

"I have to do this. This is the only way."

With re-new determination, Tsuna grabbed on to the door's handle and was about to push open the door, when he paused. Gently releasing his hands from the handle, he stood there motionless for a few seconds, debating with himself. What goes into the mind of our favourite uke is as below.

"Should I like knock on the door?" ***Cue readers sweatdrop and most of them falling animatedly***

"I mean it's not like I'm in the Varia's mansion or anything, but knocking on the door is well, basic courtesy. Okay, what if there are people inside? Fine, I know that I'm in a 'land of nothingness' but what are the chances that there might be people inside who are busy with…you know what**…*Tsuna blushes suddenly*…** So yeah, I should knock. I mean, I wouldn't want to be interrupting or anything…"

"But knocking on the door sounds really stupid. And trust me, nobody might come to answer the door. And if no one opens the door for me, or give the command that I can enter, then I should just wait outside till like…forever?"

"But then again, I don't want it to be the repeat of the previous time when I was with Xanxus-nii and Squalo-nii…** * Tsuna pouts cutely with his blush still evident on his face***"

"You know the last time I went into a room without knocking, I saw… ***Tsuna pauses for a few moments and looks around him nervously*** Xanxus-nii and Squalo-nii on the bed. And they weren't exactly dressed. Well, if you called only wrapping towels on your waist as dressed. And they seemed to be kind of wet… and red too… I wonder why. Not to mention, their position is kinda weird. Xanxus-nii seemed to have 'prisoned' Squalo-nii with his body by lying on top of him. Xanxus-nii had his hands at Squalo-nii's inner thigh (Squalo-nii was nude) , and was touching him. I think they might be playing some sort of game. And it's obvious that Xanxus-nii had won, since he had that winner kind of smirk on his face, while Squalo-nii seemed to be very uncomfortable with this. I seemed to be missing an important point here…"

"But anyways, because I saw that my two nii-chans seemed to be having fun, I decided to be a good boy and left quietly. Lussuria-nee would be so proud of me! Hmm…but I heard some weird sounds like moaning and screaming from the room. Xanxus-nii should learn to play nice, he's hurting Squalo-nii with his _unlimited strength and stamina_. I thought of returning to the room and asking Xanxus-nii to play fair, but I didn't because Lussuria-nee called me for dinner."

"When I told the rest of the Varia that Xanxus-nii was a bully to Squalo-nii, of course, I told them what I had seen and heard, their expressions were priceless. It took an awkward silence and a couple of nose bleed before they finally calm down, telling me that they were playing a game and there was nothing to worry about. I believed them without hesitation, but it might have been my imagination that they seemed kind of relieved when I finally stopped asking about the game."

"However…the uproar started again when I asked Lussuria-nee if I could play the game with Kyoya-nii."

"From then on, Xanxus-nii set a new rule that I was to knock on the door before entering the room."

* * *

><p>Well, that's all for now. I hope you guys enjoy the OMAKE! I put in a lot of effort. I secretly feel that my omake was better done then my main story… I feel sad…<p>

Until next time, please do the usual, REVIEW PLEASE! ^^


	26. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

><p>Hey my dear readers! If you are reading this note, this would mean that you still believed in me to update this story. Unfortunately, I'm not here with a new update.<p>

GUYS! You have to make a decision here. I know this story has been on-going for a couple of years and I'm really losing my ideas for this story. My initial plan for this story when I first started is that I would follow the anime plot as closely as possible, which mean, adding in the future arc. However, at the rate at which I'm writing, I will most probably end up with fifty over chapters. I currently have 23, not counting announcements. It's way too long in my opinion and I am not updating regularly. The story progress is slow and ideas don't flow anymore. Most importantly, I'm losing my audience.

This is my first story and I have no wish to leave it hanging. But I'm really disappointed with myself.

So I proposed you with a few options on how I should proceed from now on and the outcome of decision.

**(1) Author-san should just stop writing this story and focus on "Regrets".**

I will then mark this story as completed and go in full speed ahead for "Regrets". I will NEVER EVER TOUCH THIS STORY AGAIN.

**(2) Author-san should continue writing but exclude the Future Arc.**

I will then continue with this and the story will be expected to be completed possibly within 15 chapters. So, all the box weapons, other Arcobalenos, Uni, Byakuran etc. WILL NEVER MAKE THEIR APPEARANCE IN MY STORY.

**(3) Author-san should continue with original plan and include future arc.**

However, I will end up with a lot more chapters and take way longer time to complete this story. I might even take years to complete this story, judging by the rate I'm writing.

**(4) Author-san should get another author to co-write this story.**

If this option is chosen, it means that you want to write this story with me. That will be better for me since I will have someone to push me in writing and I wouldn't have to rack my brains for ideas. If you wish to do so, do PM me. If we managed to come to an agreement, I will then continue the story with my co-author.

Please leave me a review or PM or something. If not, I have no idea what I should do. Having more opinions matter in this case since this involves my readers, which is you!

TaDa! I await your replies. And if no one offers any ideas… I will go with option 2, continue story without future arc.

AND IF the majority chose either 2, 3 or even 4, the ONE COMPULSORY THING I WILL do is to re-write the entire story, all the way right from the first chapter.

***ALSO, for the OCs request, I have already looked through and selected my choices. Winners will be notified via PM and I will inform you the details at a later time.

**Deadline to the voting: 31 December 2013**  
><strong>Please vote via PM or Review or POLL(simply by clicking my name). I will count accordingly and take the appropriate action.<strong>

Thanks everyone. I hope to hear from you.


End file.
